I Love My Room Mate
by Life Prince
Summary: Rukia enters an all-boy college under the guise of pretty boy "Kuchiki Ryo", sharing a room with none other than the infamous playboy Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo has some dark secrets though, including a search for his parents and a battle with a drug lord. Meanwhile, Byakuya has his own reasons for using Rukia to watch Ichigo... Will Ichigo ever realize Rukia's true gender?
1. One Drunk Kiss

_Ping! _The bullet ricocheted off the metal pipe with a bright orange spark. His heart lightly pounding against his ribcage, Ichigo crouched behind the wooden crate and yanked back the slide, ejecting the empty cartridge from his gun, before fluidly sliding in a new one. The resounding _click_ felt nice and familiar. From behind him, several shouts echoed in the air and the thumping of running feet vibrated through the ground. Ichigo popped up and fired three times. BAM! BAM! BAM! Three bodies hit the floor, writhing in pain like unearthed worms before their bodies stilled. Someone shouted in dismay. Then Ichigo heard his name amidst a barrage of curses and smirked. In another instant though he was forced to duck as a storm of bullets pelted the wooden crate in front of him. Puffs of white dust exploded from the crate into the air, clouding the dark night. The orange street lamps gave the powder a strange glow. _Well, thank god for flour bags,_ Ichigo thought dryly.

"Y-YOU PUNK! GET OUT HERE! FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" More gunshots. "The fuckin' fool thinks he can get away with this, huh? L-Like h-hell he can! I'll screw that s-son of a bitch over so bad he'll cry for his bitch. H-He'll regret shooting my boys!" The muttering continued on in that manner, though the man's frayed nerves was starting to cause him to stutter. Ichigo leaned back, head resting on hard wood. He let his eyes drift upwards and away from the alley into the starry night sky. He could almost forget his life was in danger. He could almost forget his mission. Almost. Ichigo sighed. Standing up, he turned around and raised his arm…

_Bang_.

It was quiet in the streets, save for the dripping of sewage water. Then it began to rain, full on and heavy. Maybe that was fortunate. Blood needed to be washed away and tonight, there was a lot of it.

* * *

_I can't believe brother's making me do this. What could be so special about this Ichigo kid anyway? And worst of all, I have to –_ The door to Rukia's new dorm room finally swung open. A tall boy with black hair, brown eyes, and broad shoulders stood in front of her. She blinked for a few moments, then quickly bowed.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Kuchiki Ryouta -" I began pleasantly. He grabbed me by my shoulders and forcibly straightened me. As he looked me up and down, I felt increasingly uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze. Did he know I was a_ girl_? I held my breath. Why was he doing this?

"Hey, you're pretty cute," he muttered. "Slim waist, pretty boy face… interesting…"

My mouth dropped open.

He really was a pretty boy. Ichigo frowned and ruffled his hair. After a year of living in his own dorm room, he now had to share. At first, he thought it would be troublesome. But with that kid's looks, he could probably have some fun…girls loved the brother show some guys put on. And the new kid was perfect for the role. Short, fragile, yet intense violet-eyes, dark black hair, and a beautiful face. Ichigo smirked as he saw the boy – what was his name? Ryo? – drop his mouth in astonishment. Evidently, this guy didn't get out much. _This'll be fun_, Ichigo thought, _something to pass the time anyway. I wonder what I should do._

I looked around in disgust. Ichigo lived in a pigsty. His room was littered with clothing, junk food, and discarded DVD's.

"Where's my bed?" I asked the boy lounging on the floor, eyes glued to the TV screen. Ichigo merely waved his hand, motioning for me to shut up. He was watching some reality show. I rolled my eyes and wandered back to the entrance just as the bell rang. A young-looking janitor came in pulling a cot as I opened the door.

"Hi! You must be Ichigo's new roommate. Welcome to Karakuren University! Here's your bed, I'll just set it over here?" I nodded, still processing the new personality. He was a good-looking kid, pretty tall too. He saw me looking at him and stuck out his hand.

"The name's Jake. I'm Ichigo's bud."

"Kuchiki Ryouta,"

"I'll call you Ryo, how's that sound?" I shrugged and Jake chuckled.

"Ryo it is. See you around, kid!" He waved over his shoulder and disappeared through the door.

"Hey Ryo, go get some beer. Let's have a drink – I'm so thirsty," Ichigo complained. He ripped open a bag of potato chips and began to eat noisily. I made a disgusted look. His self-confident smile and the playboy tilt of his head was excruciatingly infuriating… I stomped away to my bed and flopped onto it. He could get his own drink. _Brother...why are you making me do this? _The ominous reason hung in my mind, and I looked at Ichigo.

It was hard to believe that this cocky teenager could be of any interest to the police force. But…brother still sent me here, to an _all-boys college_. Just who was this Ichigo?

"HEY! WHERE'S MY _BEER?_"

I grabbed a pillow and threw at his head in frustration. Ichigo caught the pillow without looking and dropped it behind him. He stood up, stretched, loped over to the fridge, pulled out a root beer and a cherry coke. Popping the cap off the root bear, he took a swig and threw the coke over to me. It landed softly beside my head, and I nearly jumped in surprise. Before I could catch his eyes though, Ichigo had loped back to the T.V. and sat down. The silence continued for several minutes before I gave up and lay back down on the cot. I turned the cold soda in my hand, holding up to the ceiling for a few moments. My own violet eyes reflected back at me in the metal. Then a cool drop of water dripped of the can and fell onto my face. I blinked.

Guess he could be nice.

* * *

I woke early in the morning, when dawn cracked through the window. The chirping of birds was comforting. Stretching, I pulled up the blinds and looked out at the large green of the campus. The beautiful sun spilled rays of warmth across the trees and school buildings.

"Close….the….blinds…" a frightening voice growled. I whirled around to see a sunken-eyed monster glaring at me from his bed sheets. Then I noticed the scar. It was long, red, and jagged, beginning at the back of his left shoulder to the middle of his spine. Ichigo realized I was looking at it and immediately he leaped out of bed and dropped the blinds down so that total darkness descended on us. Both of Ichigo's hands extended past me. He leaned in.

"Forget what you saw," he growled. My heartbeat pounded in my ears. He stood glaring within an inch of me, almost seven feet of hulking muscle and threatening anger. Like a primitive beast. I could smell a musky scent on his skin. Though the shades cut off most the sunlight, a small glimmer of light trickled through and reflected in his brown irises, making them glow like dark fire. His warm breath reached the hairs on the back of my neck. He had me trapped.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," I said at last. Ichigo searched my eyes and then pulled away. He stalked to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I heard the showerhead began to run and a few seconds later a steady stream of water hit the floor. Steam filed out from under the bathroom door.

"Is that scar…what brother is interested in? Does he think it's proof Ichigo is important enough to be of interest to them, the police?" I murmured to myself. Ichigo abruptly stepped out of the bathroom, shower still running. I jumped, startled. Had he heard? His angry eyes locked onto me. Water dripped down on his jaw and body, his black hair matted and stringy. Even without light, you could see his body was beautiful. I turned red and was suddenly glad for the darkness.

"I don't want you talking to anyone about my scar, okay? That's my business and mine alone," I nodded and he huffed, walking away.

* * *

At the breakfast table, I munched on my cereal gloomily as Ichigo wolfed down a sandwich.

"…No one's as smooth as Ichigo when it comes to ladies. And he always seems to know what a girl wants…for example, last time we went out to eat at a bar, we met this real hottie. We tried complimenting her, we tried buying her drinks, but nothing seemed to work. Then Ichigo came around, took one look at her and left without even greeting her. Boy was she _mad! _But Ichigo knew that if he treated her like a normal girl, he would instantly get her attention. He had her whipped! Man, I'm so jealous of this guy," Jake was saying.

I snorted without meaning to and suddenly the conversation stopped. Jake looked at me oddly. _Oops. Well, I guess might as well say something._

"You shouldn't be. Guys like Ichigo will never be able to keep a girl," I spoke up.

"Wha-what? How could you say that so confidently?"

"Because he's a playboy! A sly fox! No girl wants a guys like that," I hissed back. Jake looked at me oddly.

"So…can you do better?" _Crap_, I thought. I'd forgotten I was a guy right now. I ran my hands through my shortened, choppy black hair.

"No…" I muttered. Jake laughed.

"That's interesting, Ryo! No one's challenged Ichigo before. And with your looks, it could be possible…how are you with the girls?"

I shook my head furiously.

"No no no, I'm not-"

"You're not what?" Ichigo put down his sandwich with a mysterious look.

"Not brave enough?" he finished with a grin, "It's all right, Ryouta, I understand. Not everyone can do what I can, after all."

I glared at him. "And what's that? Lying to girls? Playing with their hearts?"

He laughed. "You got it all wrong…I never lie. I don't talk intimately with more than one girl at a time, so you can't say I'm cheating."

"What he says is true. Because Ichigo is busy with his advanced classes, he doesn't usually go on dates with girls. He only promises them his service, acting like the good guy friend…leaving a lot of the girls wishing he liked them," Jake offered.

I stared in disbelief at the both of them. "You two are unbelievable!"

They looked me up and down with interest, then rapidly exchanged a few whispered words. Finally, they stepped apart and grinned at me.

"Wanna play a game?" they asked. I suspiciously shook my head.

"C'mon! If you win, Ichigo will stop winning girl's hearts the way he does," Jake baited with a smile.

"Right. But if you lose, you'll be my partner," Ichigo finished.

"Partner in what?" I asked.

"Fan service for the ladies," he winked. My eyes bugged out and I suddenly felt sick. But if I won…he would stop treating girls so cruelly. The dilemma struck my heart painfully. I sighed at last.

"What's the game?"

"Tomorrow, there's a concert downtown. A girl band is playing, and the lead singer is beautiful chick by the name of Orihime. Win her heart, and we'll admit defeat. Lose, and you're ours."

My heart sank. I had to win a girl's heart? When _I_ myself was a girl?

"What do you say?" Ichigo prompted.

I gritted my teeth. "Fine."

* * *

Back in the dorm room, Ichigo was taking a nap before his classes. I crept towards him stealthily. In my hands was a can of orange hairspray.

"For acting like a fox with girls, you might as well look like one," I whispered.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed as he stared into the mirror. He burst out of the bathroom.

"RYO, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"What do you think?" the boy replied. "I dyed your hair orange."

"God damn you," he muttered as Ichigo stumbled into the bathroom again.

"My hair is freakin' orange!"

Jake entered the dorm room, his schoolbooks in hand.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

Ichigo tore out of the restroom.

"_Look._" Jake studied Ichigo then glanced at Ryo's smirking face.

"Wow,"

"EXACTLY!"

"No…it actually suits you. Follow me. We're going to the barber."

"What?" Ichigo yelped. Jake dragged his friend out the room and yelled back at Ryo.

"Ryo, you come too!"

* * *

The finished image was actually…cool. And that pissed me off more than anything. Ichigo stood in front of the mirror, his scowl matching his bright orange spiky hair that reeked "don't-mess-with-me". He stepped closer to the mirror and cocked his head.

"Hmm…not bad,"

Jake grinned, and patted me on the back.

"I'm sure Ryo was just trying to help you," _WHAT? _I thought. My plan had absolutely and irrevocably backfired on me. I looked into the mirror. Three people. A tall, orange-haired playboy punk, a blonde-haired nice guy, and a short, disgruntled pretty boy stared back at me.

It was like a bad premonition of how crazy this year was going to be.

_Oh nii-sama, why?_ I thought bitterly.

* * *

**Saturday**

_Great, _I thought. _Where are they? _I was standing in the middle of a crowd gathered around a small wood stage. It was 7:00, like I promised to arrive, but my roommate and his friend were nowhere to be seen. _I wonder what this Orihime girl looks like, _I thought.

In the shadows of a dark alleyway, my eyes suddenly noticed two shabby-looking guys surrounding a girl. I stepped closer, suspicious.

"…just buy the drugs! We need the money! If you don't do it, I'll make you regret it!" the guy was threatening.

"Hey, let's just rape her. She's not gonna buy 'em," his buddy complained.

"Good idea…let's get her over there," Shaggy-Hair replied with a nasty sneer as he cupped a hand over the girl's mouth and forcefully dragged her into the shadows.

_Seriously? In like, broad daylight? Oh wait, it's 7… Oh god, what should I do?_

Alarmed, I decided to rush after them. There was no time. Mop-top, Shaggy-Hair's buddy, was holding the shrieking girl while Shaggy-Hair sat on the girl's stomach.

"This is your own doing!" he reminded her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled at them. They froze and glanced over at me. Then they relaxed and broke into fits of laughter.

"Hahaha! Look! It's a little pretty boy trying to play hero! What should we do with him?"

Bitter regret welled up in my throat.

"Don't call me that, you shaggy-haired buffoon!" I snapped and charged at the guys. With my right foot, I kicked Shaggy-Hair's stomach and swinging it upward, I caught him full on under the chin. He staggered back, coughing. Mop-top rushed at me, and I bent my knees, lifting him up and dumping him behind me with the help of his momentum.

"So…what were you saying about a pretty boy trying to play hero?" I snarled, the frustration of Ichigo and Jake's stupid idea of a bet and the stress of annoyingly loud rock music exploding out all at once.

"D…damn you!" Shaggy-Hair yelped and lunged towards me. With wide eyes, I recognized the shine of a blade.

Something warm and ropy hooked around my waist and yanked me away. Ichigo looked at the two druggies and laughed.

"So, this is where you wandered of to Ryo!"

"Oh, thank you for showing up _now_," I replied sarcastically, "And may I remind you, I was here at 7, as promised. Where were you?"

"Yeah, yeah, we _told_ you we were gonna get drinks and that you should stay right there, but how did 'there' turn into a dark alleyway with these sleazebags?"

"Hey! Don't just ignore us!" interrupted Shaggy-Hair, the blade in his hand glinting. He gestured angrily in the air as he talked.

"You jump into my business, and now you can't even give me your full attention? I'm not someone you can treat like that!"

Ichigo scoffed.

"Business? Raping a girl is no 'business'. You don't have an ounce of self-respect in you, you slimy bastard, so it doesn't matter if I treat you like trash. Not to mention," Ichigo wrapped his long arms around me, "you dared to threaten _my _precious kouhai…any last words before I destroy you?"

"Cheh, just try it!" Shaggy-Hair shot back, but before he could react, Ichigo had charged forward. Like a bullet, his hand snapped out and crushed into the man's gut. Shaggy-Hair tumbled back and slid across the gravel pavement. His buddy aimed a kick at Ichigo's head, but Ichigo rotated his footing and grabbed the guy's foot. Twisting the ankle, Ichigo spun the guy around and dropped him on his face. A loud groan ripped out of the poor idiot's mouth. Blood trickled out. Shaggy-Hair got up, armed with his knife, but again, Ichigo moved so fast he didn't even have time to blink. Ichigo's fist plowed into the guy's cheek, then again on the other side, then Ichigo grabbed the neck and shoved him up against the wall.

"Agh….okay…okay…" Shaggy-Hair rasped out. Ichigo ignored him. I looked at the crying girl, who had been left out of the picture after everyone's arrival. Suddenly, Ichigo stopped. The guy slid down onto his knees, clutching his throat as if it was suddenly the most precious thing he had in the world.

"Run away. Now. If I still see you in three seconds, you'll regret it," Ichigo murmured in a low, solemn voice. I glanced at his eyes and was suddenly struck by how dark and angry they were. The two guys scrambled up and tore away down the alley. One of them tripped, landing in a puddle of mud, but he didn't even stop as he hurriedly picked himself up and ran again. They were scared shitless.

Ichigo suddenly turned to the girl."Ah, sorry. I was so engrossed in myself that I forgot my manners. You all right?" he asked. The girl looked up, her face streaked with tears.

"I-I….thank you,"

Ichigo smiled gently and gathered the girl in his arms and stood up.

"It's actually all thanks to Ryo. He got here first," The girl looked at me and blushed slightly.

"You're…a really pretty boy," she whispered.

_Here we go again, _I thought. Ichigo strode past us, the girl still in his arms, and as he did he called back to us.

"You guys go on ahead! I'm going to call her a cab,"

"You got it, Ichigo! Oh right, don't forget this!"

Jake threw something small and black through the air. In a wide arc, it spiraled downwards towards Ichigo. In a flash, he snatched the object from the air and winked at Jake.

"Thanks man! See ya after the concert!"

Jake waved and we watched his receding back vanish into the night.

"That _player_!" I muttered bitterly.

"Aw, come on, you got to admit that even you think he's seriously got charms. Ichigo was being completely sincere for that girl just now!"

I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure exactly what had just happened. Jake laughed and ruffled my hair. "You need to give Ichigo a chance, Ryo. He's a real good guy if you get to know him."

"Hi everybody! Thank you for coming out to hear ZERO PRINCE play! My name is Orihime!"

"I'm Matsumoto!"

"Arisawa Tatsuki!"

"And I'm Nel! Teehee!"

"Oh, looks like the concert is starting," Jake motioned to the stage, "Let's get going. Orihime and her band are pretty awesome."

* * *

Ichigo sat down on the bench beside the road, the girl comfortably resting in his arms.

"My friend…you know, she dates one of those dealers you beat up. I just really wish she would break up with him, but for some reason, she won't listen to me. I don't know what to tell her now that he tried to rape me."

Ichigo rocked her back and forth and leaned his cheek on her head.

"I wouldn't worry too much. If she still won't listen to you after you tell him everything you witnessed tonight, then you should give her this,"

Ichigo revealed a small audio recorder in the palm of his hand. The girl gasped.

"You recorded the conversation?"

"My friend did," Ichigo said. "It starts from when he was trying to get you to buy the drugs…"

* * *

"Oh, by the way, you passed the test," Jake yelled at me, trying to talk above the pop chords ringing in the air. Orihime and her group were amazing dancers and singers. I saw how difficult it was going to be to get her heart.

"What test?" I yelled back.

"The man test," Jake smiled, "Ichigo and I wanted to see if you had what it took to be gentleman! But Ichigo said that the girl was probably in more trouble than we could guess, so he slipped a recorder on you before we left! Then I took it back just a few minutes ago and gave it to Ichigo!"

_So that was the black thing he threw to Ichigo._

"Congratulations! You passed the test!" Jake said again.

I blinked, then half-smiled.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," I told him and he grinned at me.

"I know,"

It was definitely a stupid test, but Ichigo and Jake were right; the girl would need that audio recording.

As Ichigo watched the girl get into the cab, she turned around.

"Thank you for everything. Tell your friends I said thank you as well."

"Of course," he replied. The cab door slammed shut and the girl rolled down the window.

"Oh, Ichigo? Don't be afraid of your emotions. You and that pretty boy are really cute," The cab then roared to life and sped away. The girl leaned out the window and waved goodbye. Ichigo's heart beat loudly in his ears as he stared after the car in shock.

"The fuck was that? What was she talking about?" Ichigo suddenly saw Ryo's face before him. He scowled angrily.

"What are you showing your face for, shrimp? No one would fall in love you,"

He ran his hand through his hair and walked back towards the concert.

_No one! _he repeated to himself, as if saying it again would make it more true._  
_

* * *

As Orihime waved goodbye to her fans in the crowd, Jake dragged me forward.

"Come on! We got to go meet her!"

"Meet her? We can do that?" I asked, startled.

"Of course! Orihime treats Ichigo and I differently; we always get to go visit her after a concert!" Jake yelled back.

The throng of people started screaming and shrieking at Orihime, hands extended to the pop star as she descended the stage. Buff security guys immediately rushed to surround the girl.

"Okay, everyone, please back off!" A skinny police officer called into the mob, "Please let Ms. Orihime get to her destination!"

Suddenly, I lost my balance as a push sent me flying forwards. A hand grabbed my wrist and straightened me.

I looked up to meet eyes with a tall, lean boy. His smoldering black eyes stared into me like a wolf sizing up another animal. Then he straightened, and disappeared into the crowd.

"Whoa, I didn't expect Shuuhei to be here," Jake said, standing beside me.

"Shuuhei?" I asked, still slightly dazed.

"Yeah! He's pretty famous too. Shuuhei is the hottest guy from our college's rival college campus. He and Ichigo often go head to head, and in the end, it's never clear who's the winner. But while Ichigo likes his title, Shuuhei doesn't seem very into it. In fact, he's never interested in much of anything except kendo…"

I stared into the crowd, wondering if it was possible to glimpse him again.

"If Shuuhei is a wolf, Ichigo would be a lion, I think. That's the image I often get when I look at the two. Almost like fire and ice! They're quite a pair," Jake chuckled.

"Who's quite a pair?" Ichigo asked, popping up.

"Oh! We just saw Shuuhei here!" Immediately, Ichigo's face darkened.

"Huh? Where's that bastard?" I eyed Jake with raised eyebrows.

"Ah…um, Ichigo, perhaps we should get going and visit Orihime…"

Unable to locate his nemesis, Ichigo grunted and thrust his way through to the crowd to Orihime's backstage set.

"Wait up!" Jake cried.

Orihime was even more beautiful up close. She had long, distinct orange hair and dark black eyelashes. Her green irises stood out like exotic gems.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun, Watami-kun, how nice of you to visit!" she exclaimed and hugged each of them. She hesitated slightly before hugging Ichigo, I noticed. _Hm…_

Jake laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"We brought a guest, Orihime-chan!"

Ichigo dragged me forward and patted my head.

"This is Kuchiki Ryouta!" he introduced with a sly grin, "Notice anything special?"

"WHOA, WHAT A PRETTY BOY!" Matsumoto cried as she grabbed me and spun me in the air. "Oh, and you're so light!"

_Good grief._

"Heh, looks like Ichigo when he was younger," the girl known as Tatsuki remarked.

"Awww, it's like Ichi's lil' brother! So cute!" Nel squealed. Ichigo beamed and ruffled my hair.

"He does look like my brother, doesn't he?" Jake laughed and slapped Ichigo's back.

"Ichigo here thinks that Ryo'll help him get more girls with a brotherly affections act," he explained.

"Girls?" Orihime suddenly said hesitantly.

"Aw, Ichi, you don't need more girls! You gots us already," Nel protested.

"All right, all right, enough talk," Ichigo waved his hands, "I bet you girls are hungry. Let's go grab some dinner."

"SUSHI!" Nel shrieked happily, "It's Nel's choice this time!"

* * *

We ended up going to a restaurant by a river. Soft, rolling green hills surrounded the area, and the air smelled fresh and crispy. Inside, everyone was drinking saki. I had left as soon as Matsumoto pulled out the bottle, remembering from Nii-sama that some people were highly alcohol-intolerant. For some reason, Matsumoto-san struck me as that type of person. Loud, rambunctious laughter erupted from inside.

Suddenly, I felt another presence aside from my own. Turning around, I realized Orihime was standing a few feet away from me. She looked embarrassed.

_Ah, this is perfect! I have a chance at the bet now_, I thought.

"Ryo-kun…you seem really close to Kurosaki-kun," Orihime murmured with a blush.

I shook my head furiously.

"No, no, definitely not. I…disapprove of how Ichigo plays with girls,"

Orihime giggled, "Really? That's amazing. You're a real gentleman, aren't you, Ryo-kun?"

"Ah, I'm just his roommate," I explained. Orihime turned red again and I finally understood.

"Ah…so you live with him, and everything?"

"Hey Orihime, do you like Ichigo?" I asked. Her eyes shot up in surprise and she stared at me.

"Ryo-kun!"

"Oh, sorry! That was personal. You don't ne-"

"No, it's fine, it's just that you're incredibly perceptive for a boy," Orihime explained, "You even look too pretty to be a boy…"

For a second, Orihime studied me strangely, and fear that she guessed the truth raced through me.

"Can you help me with Ichigo?" she asked at last. I relaxed.

"I think I can. But first…" I told her about the bet.

It was midnight, and once Matsumoto, Tatsuki, Nel, and even Orihime were fairly drunk, Jake and I returned with Ichigo back to our dorms. We'd dropped the ZERO PRINCE band back with their security officers, who gave us dirty looks, as if believing their band's drunken state was our fault…and I guess it partially was.

Jake and I each had one of Ichigo's arms slung around our neck, and we dragged him to the dorm room.

"Ughh…." groaned Ichigo.

"I told you not to drink so much!" Jake scolded, "You've always got a weak spot for alcohol."

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Ichigo can drink a large amount of alcohol, but even if it's a sip, he always gets incredibly drunk an hour later. It's pretty weird," Jake explained.

We trailed through the messy room and dumped Ichigo onto his bed. Jake exhaled and rubbed his hands together.

"All right, I'm off to bed. See you tomorrow morning, Ryo!"

"Bye Jake," I said, waving to the blonde-haired boy as he disappeared behind the door.

"Ryo…"

"What?" I answered tiredly, as I rummaged through the pile of clothing in my luggage. I needed to find pajamas.

"Did you get it…? Did you win Orihime?" Ichigo mumbled.

_Crap. Where's my corset? I still need to hide my identity as a girl at night, but the day one is too stiff._

"Ryo! Answer…me!" Ichigo muttered as he rolled onto his side.

"No, no! I don't know!" I replied without thinking, trying to get Ichigo to shut up.

He immediately propped himself up. His head rolled to the left, his eyes shifting sleepily.

"That's…not…good…"

I spotted it. It had slipped out of my luggage and was right on Ichigo's bed.

_Oh shit. I hope he's drunk enough to miss it._

I slowly pushed the luggage back onto the shelf and stepped off the footstool.

"…you need to….learn…to seduce girls," Ichigo was saying. I inched slowly towards the foot of his bed. So close…!

"Ahuh…well…I don't think it's that important," I murmured as I snatched the corset from the bed and hid it behind my back.

"No! You won't stand a chance against me if you don't know how!" Ichigo insisted. "I'll show you."

_Show me?_

Ichigo lurched to his feet and approached me. Swiftly, he cornered me and pinned my wrist to the wall. Leaning in, his eyes neared mine.

"This is how you do it," I found my heart to be pounding. _Get away, get away, _I wished. My head began to spin…

Ichigo leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. His hot breath swept down my skin. I struggled against his grip but he shoved me against the wall and slid his hand around the nape of my neck.

"That's…how…you do it," Ichigo fainted backwards onto his bed.

My heart was racing a thousand times a minute, and whether it was from almost being discovered or from being kissed as a guy by a guy, I couldn't be sure.

_Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck…. Thank god he didn't find out._ I slid down against the wall to a sitting position and tried to return my breathing to normal.

"Ichigo, go die," I muttered as I finally gathered myself enough to stash the corset back in my luggage. I was too exhausted too even bother changing corsets now.


	2. I'm Not Afraid Of Losing You

_His hands caressed her face gently and Rukia felt a thrill rush through her body. He was so warm. The feeling of his muscles pressing against her delicate frame gave her a strange feeling. She felt safe. She also felt vulnerable. He looked at her, eyes smoldering, and Rukia felt her cheeks heat up. Was she blushing? She had to be. She never felt this hot and uncomfortable before. He pressed closer to her, harder. His lips leaned in. They trailed her neck and drifted up toward her mouth. His breath, warm, heated her skin. Rukia struggled to resist the emotion but she found her willpower weakening. Why was it that she wanted to run her fingers through his hair, slide her hand along his neck? Why did she find her heart jumped every time those brown, chocolate eyes landed on her? His breathing quickened and suddenly they were pressed against each other on the bed. His fingers trailed down to her jeans, fiddling with the zipper playfully. Rukia heard her heart thump loudly. Oh...she thought. But she couldn't even complete the thought. Her mind was a billion places at once, and yet at the same time, it was nowhere. He sighed, a thousand words in that one breath. Rukia almost asked him what was wrong. Ichigo looked at her. She couldn't take it. She didn't want to wait for him anymore. Leaning up, she encircled her arms around Ichigo and kissed him full on the mouth. He smiled, kissing her back. To her shock, her body reacted on its own. Pushing Ichigo over, Rukia straddled his chest and leaned down. Suddenly, her body seemed to know how to do everything. Turning her head, she playfully kissed Ichigo's ear, letting her black hair drift across his face. Then the animal in Rukia broke loose and she hungrily kissed him. Ichigo's tongue entered her mouth and Rukia felt herself heat up another couple degrees..._

"Wow, that's a pretty perverted dream you're having," Rukia's eyes shot open and she saw Ichigo standing above her with an amused grin. She sat up sharply. Her mouth felt crusted and as she felt the side of her face, she realized she had been drooling. _How embarrassing!_ Rukia scrubbed away the dried drool and glared up at Ichigo. What did he mean, perverted dream?

"You were moaning and making kissy-kissy faces! Man, I didn't know you were so experienced, Ryo. You really had me going there - thought you were still a virgin." Rukia turned bright red. The thing was, she _was still a virgin_. _And you stole my first kiss_, Rukia thought dourly. Suddenly the events of last night flooded back to her and she turned a shade of dark red. Then Rukia remembered what she _had_ been dreaming about. Her face paled and nausea bubbled up from her stomach. _I'm so SICK! _Rukia thought miserably, _I can't believe I just had that dream. I want to die. Why is he still here? Go away! _Ichigo watched her changing expressions curiously.

"Man, you're like a chameleon. You face keeps changing colors! Should I record this and send it to a doctor?" Rukia glared at him.

"You get a doctor! What kind of guy watches another guy sleep?"

"Wh-wha... what are you talking about?" Ichigo angrily stuttered, "I was about to wake you up for class, but if that's how you repay me, forget it. I don't need to be called a creeper by some pretty boy who can't even hook up with a girl."

As Ichigo stalked away, Rukia sat up in her bed and rubbed her forehead. She suddenly had a terrible headache and her stomach cramped painfully. _So he has no memory of last night, huh? Well that's to be expected. Whatever. It's just a first kiss._

* * *

Orihime's house was two stories high with white siding. It had a courtyard with a small garden filled with various orange, red, and yellow flowers, as well as a small pond. Inside the pond, a school of koi fish swam peacefully. The water trickled along, reflecting the sunlight, and from inside the house, the sounds of a flute drifted out through the window. Rukia shifted her feet nervously and knocked on the heavy wooden door. The grandiose luxury of the place made her feel like she had no right to stand there. But Orihime had said to come over...

"Ryo?" a girlish voice called from inside, "Is that you?"

"Yeah... I-" Rukia began to say, but quickly corrected herself to use the male-identifier, "I'm here to talk about the bet."

Orihime's cheerful face appeared in the doorway.

"Come on in! Don't act like a stranger! I know it might look like we're rich, but it's all just for show. Don't think too much about it."

"You say that...but I'm sure everything here is real. Not to mention expensive,"

"Well, I don't know, Daddy loves to go to art auctions so I suppose it's at least authentic. I don't know about pricey though. He can be a bit stingy sometimes. Like once, I asked him for a new guitar and he wouldn't buy me one even though my old one was already broken! But the very next day, he shipped in this three-thousand year old bonsai tree...really! A bonsai tree! Honestly, couldn't he at least have bought a new T.V. instead? I don't even know what a bonsai tree could be used for. But it is very pretty, I guess. And I do like trees..."

Orihime rambled on as she led me through her garden. We came to a stop by a marble bench. Sitting down, she motioned for me to sit beside her. Nearby, a water fountain spurted out a stream of water in a beautiful arc that trickled down three ringed levels in small waterfalls. A sparrow landed on the highest ring and dipped its puffy, feathered body into the water. Instantly, the fluffy down became drenched and the feathers stuck together in wet clumps. The sparrow quickly dipped itself in the water again, taking a bath. Abruptly, it shook its body and puffed itself up, like a ball. I laughed. It looked just like a bloated puffer-fish.

Orihime saw me watching the bird and tilted her head curiously.

"You like birds, Ryo?"

I shrugged. "I think they're cute,"

"Me too. They're very happy and always have something to sing about...I think that's admirable." Orihime's eyes drifted down as she fingered a silver ring on her index finger.

"How long have you liked Ichigo, Orihime?"

"I don't know. As long as I can remember? He has the funniest expressions sometimes," Orihime laughed, "Just like you do. But even more than that, I love Ichigo's heart." I made a face and Orihime immediately noticed. She laughed again. Her laugh was like wind chimes. It was beautiful. I didn't understand how Ichigo could not like her..._He must be an idiot_. _I bet he's never even realized how much Orihime looks at him even once. _

"Don't make that face, Ryo! Actually...Ichigo wasn't always a playboy. Once, he was very pure and kind-hearted. At the time, Ichigo kept mostly to himself, though he would occasionally come with Jake and I to shop or see a movie. He probably did it just because he knew I would be sad if he didn't. It was a habit he had - he hated seeing people unhappy. Just like when I was little, he would beat up anyone who laughed at my ginger hair or my slow reactions. He would tease Jake's obsession with a girl, but when Jake wasn't watching, he would try to persuade the girl to go on a date with Jake. If I became sick, he would pluck flowers by the riverbank and then climb through my window to give me them. Of course, behind that boy stood an energetic family and a beautiful mother. Then one day, Ichigo changed. He hadn't been to school for nearly a week. Then when he came back, his eyes had dark circles and his expression was pained. He wouldn't say a word. It took him half a school year to begin talking again and when he did, he told us that mother had gone missing. His father had departed shortly afterwards to search for her. He was left to take care of his sisters. That was all he said. He never asked for help and he wouldn't accept it either. After we entered college, Ichigo seemed to adapt a new personality. He began to socialize, but not in the polite, kind way. He was wild, flirting with the girls, challenging the guys. I don't know what happened to him...but no matter what, he's still Ichigo."

Orihime smiled, a smile full of pain and love.

"Do you want him to stop being a playboy?"

"Of course. It hurts to see him...look at other girls," Orihime whispered. She turned red after she said this and looked as if she wanted to cover her face. I laughed.

"It's okay, I get it. If I win the bet, he's promised he'll stop. So you just have to pretend you like me. You can stop as soon as I win,"

"Will that be okay...?"

"Just trust me."

I smiled and grabbed Orihime's hand.

"Don't give up, okay? Ichigo doesn't deserve someone as good as you - but I'll help you if I can."

* * *

Ichigo was chugged down the bottle of Dr. Pepper when he saw Ryo enter the hall. Behind the slim boy trailed a girl. Curious, Ichigo set down the bottle and stood up. _Who's that with him__? _He thought curiously. Ryo met his eyes and for a moment the two simply stared at each other. The morning's events raced through each of their minds. Ichigo faintly blushed. He hadn't meant to watch his roommate sleep! Back then, it was almost time for breakfast and Ichigo was merely waking Ryo up. But as he had bent over the boy's bed, he was struck by how peaceful Ryo seemed. Ichigo covered his mouth as he remembered with embarrassment that he had almost been entranced by how long Ryo's eyelashes were. Honestly, he had found it hard not to stare. The worse part was that when Ryo moaned, Ichigo's heart had raced a little. It definitely seemed like he was having a nightmare and Ichigo had reached out his hand to wake Ryo up when Ryo grabbed Ichigo's hand. The boy had murmured something and then curled up against Ichigo. Even though it was another guy, even though it was his roommate, even though it was _Ryo_, Ichigo had blushed as if a girl had hugged him.

_I must be going insane_, he thought. He returned to the present and finally, decided to smile at Ryo. Slowly, Ryo returned the smile. Behind him, Orihime's head popped up and she waved at Ichigo happily.

"Whoa, Orihime's with Ryo," Jake commented from Ichigo's side, "I wonder..."

"No way," Ichigo muttered in disbelief.

* * *

"So that's how it is. She likes me," Ryo finished with a smug smile. Ichigo stared at his roommate and Orihime. His childhood friend was clinging to the pretty boy with a glazed over look, as if she was enamored - no, she_ was _enamored with Ryo! _This is disgusting_... Ichigo thought. His stomach churned uncomfortably. He actually hated how close the two were.

"Wow," Jake whistled.

"So are you going to give up?" Ryo prodded. Ichigo blinked, still in a stupefied daze. "Are you?" Orihime cuddled closer to Ryo and stroked his hair. She nuzzled his shoulder affectionately and sighed happily. They were even holding hands. Worse off, Ryo returned Orihime's loving gaze with a deep, solemn look. It gave Ichigo the chills.

"Give up...? Oh, you mean being a player," Ichigo murmured, "Fine. I give up. You win. Now get out of my sight or something. I'm losing my appetite." He scowled and abruptly stood up. The table clattered as Ichigo almost knocked over his drink. He stumbled out of his seat and turned back to them. The two were still engrossed in each other. Orihime's arms were draped all around Ryo and Ichigo suddenly felt incredibly angry. There was something not _right_ about that. _I'm insane. What's wrong with me?_

__He shook his head dizzily and ran out of the dining hall, his heart racing a million beats per minute. Outside the large, wooden double doors, Ichigo leaned against the wall. His heartbeat pounded in his ears. As he looked up at the mosaic ceiling, he felt himself relax a little. The air was better out here. He didn't have to see Ryo. _Why do I care so much about seeing that?_ _It's not that!_ something in him insisted. _You don't care if Orihime and Ryo are together_. _It's that Ryo is YOURS and someone took him away from you! _Ichigo felt this was the truth but barely a second had passed before he realized what he had just thought.

_Ryo's mine? What? Why am I thinking he's mine? _Then Ichigo blushed. He touched his lips. _Last night..._

_I kissed him. _

* * *

"Do you think it worked?" Orihime asked as soon as Ichigo was gone. I nodded - I had never seen Ichigo's face so pale before. Maybe he actually did love Orihime?

"Eh?" Jake interrupted, "Are you telling me this whole thing was planned between you two?" Orihime grinned and winked.

"You caught us! How was our acting?"

"Superb!" Jake breathed in admiration, "You had me fooled too!"

"I hope Ichigo's okay," Orihime pouted after a moment, "He looked kind of upset."

"Oh, that guy just hates losing. He'll be fine. So Orihime, how's your Dad doing? Still going to art auctions?" Orihime and Jake began to chat and I quickly got up and excused myself. It didn't bother me that Ichigo lost, but for whatever reason, I felt bad for tricking him to this extent. _Maybe I should find him and at least try to make him feel better. If I find out he actually likes Orihime, I'll reassure him she likes him too! _Wandering past the dining tables, I exited the dining hall. The corridor was dark and the light outside was starting to fade. As I walked down, a tall, dark silhouette slipped out the main entrance. _That must be Ichigo. _I quickly followed after the figure. As I pushed open the doors, a waft of cool air blew my hair up. A refreshing chill kissed my skin and I waded through the night air. The campus grounds were beautiful, a dark expanse of blue under the vanishing sunlight. The grassy fields swayed back and forth with the wind. Although the sun had all but disappeared, a faint orange glow emitted forth like the last embers of a fire and gave the blue, sad sky a fiery feel. Underneath the turbulent gray, blue clouds strode a long figure with spiky orange hair. His steps took him through the grass fields, into the horizon. I simply stood there watching for a second. For that second, he seemed so removed. So separate from the rest of us.

I was suddenly scared.

"Ichigo!" I called out. The head didn't turn. My throat constricted and a terrible pounding fear rushed through me. It seemed as if he could disappear any moment. He was going, moving steadily forward. I called out again, louder. A second time. Suddenly, I was screaming. He still didn't stop. And then my feet were running. I was racing through the grass, tearing through the dense shrubbery, chasing his silhouette. It seemed as if the blackness of his shadow would melt into the blackness of night. I couldn't bear it. Why, I don't know. But I couldn't. I ran faster and then suddenly I was behind him and I ran into him, grabbing him around the waist and hugging him tightly. I pressed my face into his back. My face was wet with tears and I was sobbing. At some point, I had lost control of everything. He jumped, surprised. Then he turned around. Seeing me, my face a wet mess, snot probably everywhere, I'm sure he was shocked. But he didn't laugh.

"Don't worry. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered soothingly in a low voice. Those were the exact words I wanted to here. He knew exactly what to say. Ichigo's hands, large and comforting, wrapped around my back. He pulled me into him, his chin resting gently on my head.

"Shhh," he murmured, "It's okay." Slowly, Ichigo began to rock back and forth. Cradling me, he began to sing softly as much for him as for me. His low baritone voice resonated warmly in his chest and gradually, my heart began to calm down. At last, Ichigo sat down in the grass. The night was completely dark now. The stars were out too. He held me in his arms, stroking my hair.

"We're the same, aren't we?" he asked at last, "You...you lost someone too." I shook my head.

"I'm afraid of losing someone..."

After a moment, Ichigo said, "So am I." Then a silence enveloped us again. The soft chirping of crickets filled the air. It was comfortable, not in the least awkward. All the events from before - Orihime, the bet, the stolen first kiss - seemed somehow insignificant under the broad expanse of the night sky. It was the world. And we were part of it.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo suddenly said, "I remember what I did...when I was drunk." I turned red in the darkness. He was still holding me and suddenly I was conscious of his steady heartbeat, his strong arms.

"You and me, let's make up. I won't call you a pretty boy anymore, and I'll keep my end of the bet too. But let's get along."

"Why the sudden change in attitude," I asked suspiciously. Ichigo gave me a half-crooked smile.

"For a long time, I kept waiting for somebody to call my name. I wanted to know somebody didn't want me to leave. But no matter how far I walked, no one called my name. Today...you did," Ichigo dropped his head, "Do you know why I fool around so much?"

"Orihime told me a little,"

Ichigo's expression clouded over.

"Hold on. Are you actually dating her?" I laughed and shook my head. This seemed to relieve him a great deal.

"Do you like her?" He gave me a funny look.

"_Orihime? _We're childhood friends! I couldn't like her. She's like my sister," _If Orihime hears that, she'll be heartbroken_, I thought. _Stupid Ichigo. _

"My mom...disappeared. And then my dad walked out on my sisters and I. I was so angry. I didn't understand. But you know...I think there's a reason. There has got to be a reason. My parents wouldn't just abandon us, right? I wanted to believe that. But for a long time, I felt lost. I felt discarded. I guess you showed me today that everybody is afraid of losing somebody. My dad was just afraid of losing the family, so he went to go find Mom."

"Hey, don't get the wrong idea. I'm not afraid of losing you," I objected. Ichigo laughed and cuffed my ear.

"Cheeky kid,"

"I'm not! You just remind me of my Nii-sama. Sometimes Nii-sama goes on these walks with a troubled look. I worry he'll never return then...but then he always does when I call his name."

"Oh?"

"Yup. My brother's a police officer. Sometimes his work taxes his mind, makes him lose sleep. I would hate to feel all the pain he feels...it's a hard job."

"Well, then. Call my name too. Please," I looked up at Ichigo's eyes. I saw myself reflected in them. We gazed at each other in silence for a bit. Finally, I nodded with a small smile.

"Sure."

* * *

I sat in front of the dorm building stairs, holding my cell phone. Nii-sama was going to call soon. The hard pavement hurt my butt, but I waited out the discomfort a little longer. It was better than standing, anyway. As expected, the phone suddenly rang and I sprang up. All of a sudden I was too jittery to sit. Answering the call, I began to pace back and forth.

"Yes, it's me, Nii-sama."

"Rukia, have you found anything out about Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"What are you looking for, Nii-sama? He seems like a normal boy."

"He's not. Tell me - any weird stories? habits? birthmarks? scars?"

"..."

"Rukia, you have to tell me."

"Why?"

"We think he might be the Blood Lion."

My heart nearly sank to my stomach.

_No way...the lone mercenary killer hunting down gangs and policemen alike? That "Blood Lion"?_ _Ichigo was a killer?_

_Ichigo...was it Ichigo that had murdered her parents? _

__Rukia let the phone drop from her hand. She closed her eyes and let the buzzing silence in her head overcome her.


	3. Blood Lion: First Encounter

Someone had plastered an article on the school bulletin board and now it was all over the school: the Blood Lion was at Karakura University. Rukia sank down in her seat a little, trying to disappear. She hadn't told anyone, and no one seemed to have figured out that the reason she had transferred in in the middle of the year was because her brother, a police chief, had sent her here undercover. Then who had spilled the secret? One thing was for sure - she had to gauge Kurosaki's reaction to this.

"Ryo! There you are! Have you heard?" I looked over to see Jake strolling across the campus lawn with Ichigo in tow. The orange-headed teenager looked exhausted and half-asleep.

"You mean about the Blood Lion?"

"They say he can take on a one-hundred people at once in hand-to-hand combat! Tall frame, long ginger hair, and bloodshot eyes... the spitting image of a lion thirsty for blood. Everyone knows he's out for something, or_ someone_. But the Blood Lion's attacks never make any sense. Sometimes he hurts the police, sometimes he destroys gangs, and sometimes he does both. You know, I bet he's searching for his _soulmate_."

"Soulmate?"

"Yeah! Like, a rival. Someone strong enough to stand up to him,"

"Naw, you stupid? No one's strong enough to fight the Blood Lion," one of Jake's classmates butted in. All this while, Ichigo's head had sunk into his chest and he seemed to have fallen asleep standing up. I studied him in awe. _Was he really the Blood Lion? He acts like he could care less_. _I have to give him some bait..._

"I've heard Bryers Bank was recently attacked and the Blood Lion claims to have done it," I added, "Looks like his next attack is Trafalger Tower. At least, that's what the newspeople are guessing. I doubt Blood Lion would show his face at such a public monument though." Before I had even finished, Ichigo's head shot up. I tensed. So he _was_ listening...

"Trafalger Tower?" Ichigo mumured to himself, "Why there?"

"Isn't there a real pricey painting locked up on the highest level somewhere?" Jake guessed, "Blood Lion could be looking for blood money."

"Eh? Then why attack the bank before stealing the painting? If he robs it before, isn't he just upping the security?"

"There's that risk," Ichigo suddenly joined in, "But the Blood Lion's smart. Obviously, he's got a client willing to pay lots of dough for that painting. He figures that his client's money should still be locked up safe in the bank. The question is which bank. Once you know, it's all matter of stealing it at the right time. No one would think a con man would double-cross his client before even getting a bargaining chip, right? So while the buyer isn't suspecting anything, the Blood Lion steals the money and the painting all in one go and-"

"Winner takes all," Jake marveled with bright eyes, "Man, that's genius!"

Ichigo didn't smile though.

"Trafalger Tower, huh?"

* * *

It can't be him, I decided to myself. He acted as if the Blood Lion's next attack location was completely new to him! _Or he could just be acting. But if he's acting, why mull so long over it? No one suspects him! And there was the whole giving-away-the-Blood-Lion's-plan thing. Ichigo wouldn't have revealed himself like that if he was the Blood Lion! _Rukia sighed. This was giving her a headache. _Oh well, guess I'll see soon. It's showtime. _The clock tower read 9:00 PM and a series of chimes began to sound through the air. Rukia was standing outside Trafalger Tower. About a hundred feet away, her brother was watching her, armed with a sniper rifle, as he stood behind a window. Even then, Rukia could feel Byakuya's cold gaze reach her. Everything was silent, save for the soft whispering of the wind.

The tower stood out from the rest of the gray city buildings. It was definitely the tallest, its sharp needle point pricking the sky. All along its slim structure were glowing lights that illuminated the tower like a rod of white light. Surrounding the tower were two helicopters, circling around and around like sharks. Rukia gulped and yanked at her tie. She had come dressed in a tuxedo because even now she needed to be undercover as "Ryo", but she was more anxious about how things were proceeding inside.

"All quiet in here, Moon," the radio receiver crackled. Rukia smiled lightly as she recognized her childhood friend's voice.

"Got you, Foxtrot. Wait on standby,"

"Sure reminds you of the old times, huh? When you were part of the team? Man, those were good raids. We'd always bag at least six slimy bastards-"

"Foxtrot, maintain radio silence," A familiar, cold voice ordered sharply. Renji immediately shut up and Rukia refrained herself from laughing. They waited a little longer in the darkness. When was he going to come?

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the night was still silent. Rukia's eyelids kept drifting downwards and she struggled to keep her eyes open. _I can't miss this_. _I have to clear Ichigo's name_...she thought wearily. That was when it happened.

An abrupt, orange explosion. First, a wave of heat sweeping outwards like a tsunami. Then came the pieces of raining cement, chunks of red ember, and in that light, a soundless white echo.

BAMMM!

And then the silence broke. It was screaming of broken electricity lines, crackling flames, terrified people - Rukia stumbled around, bewildered. Someone was screaming in her earpiece but she couldn't hear. Then she looked up and her heart squeezed. Someone was dangling out of the window, someone with long red hair. _Renji! _Without hesitation, Rukia ran towards the stairwell. Another explosion hit the air and she flew back, tumbling across the pavement. Her skin scraped away and she felt a raw burn. Maybe she was bleeding - the ground was dark with some liquid anyway. It couldn't be helped, she had no time to take care of that. Racing again to the stairs, Rukia dashed up as fast as her legs would move.

"Kuchiki Rukia, get down here right now!" Byakuya's voice roared over the radio. She ripped out the earpiece and continued running. _Oh my god Renji, please be okay._ _I'll never forgive the Blood Lion if he takes you too!_

* * *

"Kuso!" Byakuya swore. He never lost his emotions, but right now, he was watching his sister run straight towards a cold-blooded killer without a second of hesitation. And he was trapped behind the window, helpless. He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. At last, he lowered his heart rate. Lying back down, he stretched out and leveled his eye with the scope. It wasn't totally helpless. He could still mark her and maybe protect her from harm.

* * *

_Shit!_ The door was locked. Rukia slammed her fist against the metal barrier, almost in tears. Her breaths came out in ragged gasps and an intolerable pain wracked her insides. _God, why? _A scream came from within the room. Rukia heard voices. Someone laughed and then more screaming. _Renji! s_he thought painfully. Her fists suddenly assailed the door without relent and she began to shriek. She no longer cared if she died... _I can't stand by and watch someone I love disappear before my eyes! Not again! Not again! _The door flew open and Rukia tumbled forward. She scrambled around.

Standing above her was a beautiful, tall figure.

He was handsome and had long dark lashes. His jaw was prominent and his bones looked sturdy. His shoulders were broad. But it was the eyes that struck Rukia the most. Black, deep, and pit-less, like coal. There was no emotion there whatsoever. He smiled and offered her a hand up. Rukia eyed it and then looked back up at the mysterious figure. Something in her knew exactly who this was. Knew the man before even more intimately than the mere title society had bestowed upon him. He was more than that. Her body recognized it.

"Hello. I'm the Blood Lion,"

"..."

"Rukia! Get away! What are you doing here, idiot?" Renji's strained voice flooded in from the open window and Rukia let her gaze snap to her childhood friend. His long hair was untied and flowing loosely through the air, draping across his long face. The crimson strands seemed like red ribbons flying in the sky. Rukia saw he was bleeding from a wound to the head. She made herself look back at the Blood Lion. A hard feeling replaced the stunned paralysis Rukia felt earlier, and she glared at the Blood Lion without fear.

"You're a bastard,"

He smiled.

"Thanks," He left me and walked over to a painting hanging on the wall. He touched it, his expression indifferent.

"Why is this painting...so valuable? It's nothing but oil marks. The arrangement isn't even atheistically pleasing." He sighed and turned toward me.

"What I'm here for isn't here. I thought for sure I would find him, but he hasn't come. How disappointing."

"What are you talking about?" I snapped. He ignored me and proceeded to untie Renji's bonds. _Is he letting us go? _I thought, suspicious. Renji evidently was cynical as well. He caught my glance and pleaded with me to leave. I shook my head softly. Renji's eyes were crestfallen but he knew he couldn't change my mind. Suddenly, he yelped. As a bond holding him against the railing fell away, Renji dropped several feet through the air. I screamed and ran forward but the Blood Lion instantly snapped out a kick to my stomach. I crumpled to the ground, momentarily breathless. Renji was now only attached to the railing by two knots. The Blood Lion methodically began working on the first one. I squeezed the tears out of my eyes and painfully gathered myself into a sitting position. Although I was breathless, I wheezed out a few curse words. The Blood Lion laughed.

"Don't try anything, girl. You'll just annoy me."

Defeat tasted bitter.

"Just why are you doing this?" I asked, "Who are you? What has the world done to you?"

"Me? Haven't you figured it out? I'm looking for someone who will stop me," The Blood Lion turned towards me, black eyes glinting, "Someone who truly deserves the name 'Blood Lion'...someone who will be the fire to my ice, the light to my darkness, the good to my evi-"

I swung my fist and stumbled forward into nothing as the Blood Lion easily sidestepped my punch. He grabbed my wrist, twisted my arm, and popped out my shoulder. I screamed. Then his fingers closed around my neck. The world spun dizzily and blackness crept toward the center of my vision...


	4. Just A Poser

Abruptly, the pressure vanished. I fell away to the floor, my eyes rolling up to the ceiling. A blur of motion flashed across my vision and I knew someone else had arrived. _Nii-sama? _I thought wearily. The Blood Lion was sent flying and with a loud crash, he slumped against the wall. A grin lit the demented, handsome face. He spat out some blood, but maroon traces of the life substance was still stuck in between his white teeth, flowing freely from where a tooth had been before.

"So you finally came," The Blood Lion greeted with satisfaction, his eyes glimmering. I struggled to sit up, but my body refused to listen. Who was behind me? Who was that presence - so familiar and strong?

"Shut the fuck up." He stepped out from the shadows. The light fell across his bright hair like a halo. His warm eyes shone brilliantly, burning with a noble fire. My heart skipped a beat as I found the crooked scowl on his lips, exactly like I had remembered.

Ichigo.

Relief flooded through me as I finally realized that Byakuya was wrong. Ichigo wasn't the Blood Lion. He was connected for some weird, hidden reason, but nonetheless, he was innocent of murder. Then Ichigo stalked over to the Blood Lion and grabbing him around the throat, shoved him up against the wall. Meanwhile, the fire from the explosion had finally reached the room. In the stairwell, the crackling heat was hot enough to toast my skin. I coughed, the hazy smoke gathering in my lungs, and tried to see through the ash.

"Tell me where my parents are _RIGHT NOW,_" Ichigo hissed angrily. A beam fell from the ceiling and the fire spread across the wood, hungrily eating up everything around it.

"Your...parents?" The Blood Lion wheezed out, "You're...still...searching...for them?" He laughed coldly. Ichigo slammed him against the wall, his eyes blazing with the intensity of hte flames around him.

"TELL ME!"

"They...abandoned you! They don't...love you!" The Blood Lion spat out in between breaths of air, "Just...give...up..."

"He'll never give up!" I suddenly shouted, struggling up to my feet. The two of them looked at me in surprise, having completely forgotten I was there. I coughed, eyes tearing. The dust smeared my vision and I couldn't bear the heat any longer, but I was suddenly standing. My bones ached in every inch of my body.

"You don't understand the importance of family. You could never understand,"

Tears streaked down my face. Ichigo and I were the same after all. We were both searching...never had stopped searching...for our parents. I knew mine were gone. The bodies had been identified and everything, but if Ichigo still had a chance... I trembled but then Ichigo released his grip on the Blood Lion and caught me in his arms. His face burned.

"Geez, for a boy, you're so fragile..." He cradled me in his arms and stroked my head. In my ear, he began to shush me. "Don't cry, don't cry... I'm here. I'll always be here."

The Blood Lion started laughing crazily.

"You're all fools! Did you forget the building is burning?" As if right on cue, the tower's supports snapped and the tower lurched forward, swaying in the breeze. I screamed, grabbing onto Ichigo. In any other situation, I'm sure he would have looked at me with a smirk. Instead, he pulled me in and covered me from the smoke. In the background, I heard the wail of police sirens.

"Hold on tight," Ichigo muttered to me. Before I could ask why, he backed up a few steps and then ran straight through the window...

The glass shattered into a million pieces. Crystal-like shards flew into the air and pierced the night sky. It was then I could hear Ichigo's heart and mine beat in sync. Thump-thump-thump. I looked up briefly to see Ichigo's face, his face taut as the glass shards cut into his skin. Thin slits of blood escaped his cheek. He felt my gaze and looked down at me and smiled. As we soared through the air, fear gave way to a feeling of endless flight. Then we plummeted down to Earth. Behind us, the tower erupted into flames. The echo of someone laughing insanely reached our ears. Ichigo held onto my hand as we extended ourselves through the air.

"Why did you come?" I yelled over the whipping wind, "You weren't going to originally right?"

"You're right; I have another way of finding my parents...but when Jake told me you were missing, I had a bad feeling!"

"What? Why?"

"Because your brother is the police chief,"

Since when did he know? But it didn't matter. I squeezed his hand tightly, the wind pounding in my ears. For the first time in a long time, I no longer felt alone. It seemed like my parents were smiling from the heavens above.

* * *

My brother had prepared a landing trampoline for us so that Ichigo and I were able to safely escape. Renji had managed to free himself earlier while Ichigo and the Blood Lion were arguing, taking the same path of escape that Ichigo and I had later taken. Though the tower collapsed into flames, Nii-sama had managed to snag the Blood Lion from the tower before that happened via helicopter. Shortly afterwards, the Blood Lion was placed under arrest and that was that. Ironically, the Blood Lion turned out to be a nobody. Actually, according to Ichigo, it wasn't even the real Blood Lion, but a wannabe cronie follower of the real Blood Lion. He had been able to tell when the Blood Lion was unable to answer Ichigo's questions.

"Usually he spits out some weird, demented riddle," Ichigo had explained, "He gets a real kick out of that stuff, I guess." Either way, Ichigo's parents were still missing. After the events of the Blood Lion incident though, school life pretty much returned to normal. Even though Nii-sama had sent me here to observe Ichigo, Ichigo and Nii-sama had revealed that Ichigo was actually a former cop. The reason I was there was to persuade Ichigo to return to the police force. According to Ichigo, though, that was impossible.

"I have my own way of doing things," he merely said, and I didn't doubt that some of it was illegal. I guess I could have left Karakura University after that, but Nii-sama said it was fine if I stayed a little longer as long as I kept him informed on Ichigo's activities. My brother had grudgingly added that Ichigo was one of the best officers he'd ever had. He didn't want to lose him. I nearly laughed at the pained expression on my brother's face as he muttered that last part. Meanwhile, Jake had begun to pester us endlessly with questions. He was jealous I had gotten to see the action and it was agreed upon by Ichigo, Nii-sama, and I that we would pretend Ichigo was never there.

With that, another school semester ended and a new one began.


	5. Damn Doctor

**NOTICE: Health Check-Ups in Main Gym today! Report to class in your P.E. clothes.**

_...crap. _I looked around anxiously. It wasn't supposed to be a reflex, but lately I've been feeling jittery about _the_ _secret_. A lingering look, a joking remark, just about anything set my alarm off when it came to gender. _Geez, am I turning into a nervous wreck? Well, first things first__, Rukia. This is no big deal, you can - GOOD GRIEF WHERE'S THE FREAKING EXIT? _First day of the new semester and they're already running health checkups! Just my luck. How am I going to get out of this one? Before I succumbed to full-out hyperventilation, a large hand clamped down on my shoulder. Alarmed, I snapped to attention, jumping a few feet into the air.

_GINGERSNAPS! __Am I caught? Do they know?_ _What's going to happen? Nooooo- _As I turn my eyes upward, a cheeky kid with bright orange hair and smirking eyes waves his fingers in greeting. Instantly, the stream of thoughts stop. I give Ichigo a glare.**  
**

"You looked like a headless chicken for a second," he teased, "Someone's worried about their body, huh?"

"Am not!" I shot back hotly. Before I could protest further, Ichigo's hand slid under my shirt and brushed against my stomach. I jerk backwards, my face aflame. He catches my eyes and his dark brown irises glitter with mirth.

"Oh, well, at least you have nice stomach,"

"S-shut up!" I snap.

"Hey you two, what's going on? Intimate lover's quarrel?" Jake joked as he approached. Ichigo cuffed his friend's ear good-naturedly and Jake responded with a broad grin. These two were on the same frequency. It was endless pranks with them and guess who was usually the pit of their jokes?

"Lover's quarrel? With this shrimp? I'd kiss a bunny first," Ichigo was saying. Suddenly, an image of him kissing Chappy popped into my mind. I turned bright red. Then blue. Did he mean to say his _filthy lips would be touching my precious bunny? _

"Ichigo...don't you _dare_," I growled in a low tone. Jake's eyes widened. A thin strand of his blond hair fell over his eyes, but he didn't bother to brush it away as he turned to look at Ichigo. The two idiots, towering over me, had the same astonished expression. For a moment, I thought I could read a conversation in their eyes. Immediately, a haunting sense of suspicion flooded over me. And then before I could even ask them what sort of mindless crap they were growing like fungus in their heads, they burst out laughing.

"You don't mean-"

"He must-"

"But it's unbelievable-"

"Ahahaha too good! Too good!"

"Wha-" I began. They stopped laughing at the same time and stepped one foot forward, extending their hands in unison.

"YOU HAVE A BUNNY FETISH!" they chorused.

BAM!

Ichigo and Jake fell backwards onto the floor, their eyes the shape of spirals. I walked away, rubbing my fists as my veins popped angrily on my head. _Idiots! Really, the bigger they are the stupid they are. _

* * *

**Prince: Rukia...how do you know that.**

**Rukia: *looks away* it's not my fault - Ichigo changes his clothes right in front of me, you know!**

**Prince: THEN DON'T LOOK. Scream 'Kya kya' like a girl or something.**

**Rukia: Are you stupid? 1) I'm supposed to be a guy. 2) When it's worth screaming over, I'll scream.**

**Ichigo: What does _that _mean?**

**Rukia: No comment**

**Prince: *facepalm* you guys...are supposed to be falling in love...but you're making my job all the much harder.**

**Rukia and Ichigo: SHUT UP AND WRITE, BAKA.**

* * *

It was 8:25. Class was going to start in another ten minutes and I still had no idea what to do. _Should I call Nii-sama? _Images of police cars flooding the campus premises and police officers storming into the buildings flooded my mind. _Never mind,_ I thought with a sweat drop. That was almost worse than being discovered. Then what...? The door flew open and Ichigo stormed in, shirtless.

"Ack, they have to be doing room inspections too! Where's that magazine? If they find my _Playboy_...hey Ryo, whatcha doing here?" Ichigo paused momentarily to study me with innocent eyes. His chiseled chest was shadowed by his taut biceps, and I couldn't help but let my eyes drift toward his abs. They were so lean and toned that I almost forgot to breathe. He noticed my look and smirked.

"Nice, right? I can understand if you're worried about comparing dicks-"

"SHUT UP!" The instant he opened his mouth, the illusion was shattered, "Actually, I was thinking girls might be fooled by your looks, but once you open that atrocious mouth, they understand that there's nothing but pudding in that big empty fish-tank of a head."

Ichigo's nose crinkled darkly and he grabbed my wrist.

"Unbelievable! Just like a pencil!" His hands then grabbed my waist and hoisted me up into the air. As I dangled over him, our noses mere inches away, he studied me intensely until I felt the tips of my ear burn. The silent stare between us lasted merely ten seconds but each second was eternity as I heard my heartbeat never being so loud in my ears before. Ichigo's face, usually closed and mischievous, was suddenly like a kid's. His mouth was a small 'o' as he looked up at me with large, round eyes.

"Wow...cute," It was a whisper, but for some reason, my heart suddenly felt punched. I visibly recoiled and immediately began to struggle, pounding my fists against his arms.

"Put me down!" I roared furiously. He snapped out of it and the impish grin returned. Whirling me in his arms, he tossed me over his shoulder like a sack of flour and strode out of the room.

"Wait! What about your _Playboy_?" I cried, in one last desperate attempt to distract him. His face contorted in surprise.

"Oh crap! I'll be in trouble if they find that!" He dropped me to the floor and raced back to the room. His head poked out.

"_Ryo_, if you _dare _ditch me, you're _dead_," he threatened with a serious look. I nodded innocently, waving my hand in a gesture for him to hurry back into the room. His eyebrows furrowed and Ichigo looked between me and the room. The gears in his head turned slowly and I nearly snorted. _Don't bother thinking, baka. Your brain isn't used to it. _Finally, Ichigo made up his mind to retreat just as the maid was coming down the hall. I took one quick look back at the room and then turned tail and ran.

* * *

_Okay, __all I have to do is get out of here..._I thought to myself as I opened the window in the hallway. Just as I stuck one foot through, someone called out my name.

"Ryo? Is that you?" My foot slipped and I tumbled through the window, slamming against the window pane on the way out.

"Ow..." I muttered. Looking up, my eyes focused on a pair of large breasts. Giggles.

"Wah, _Orihime_? What are you doing here? This is an all boys college!" I yelped as I looked up into the ginger beauty's eyes.

"Hi Ryo. Didn't you know? For health checks up, the nearby all girls college joins facilities with Karakura University since they have better rooms and equipment here," she blushed. I jumped to my feet and hurriedly dusted myself off. The girls beside her - her friends I assumed - were no one I recognized. _I wonder where Tatsuki, Nel, and the rest are. _As if to answer my question, Orihime jerked her head behind her. My gaze wandered back, and down the hall on the other side was a large group of girls surrounding a familiar orange-headed teenager. Judging by the girls' fanatical expressions, they were drooling over Ichigo. I made a face on reflex.

"Oh gross..." I muttered. Orihime giggled.

"It's okay, I understand how they feel. If I weren't such a coward, I think I would be over there too... but as it is..." She didn't bother finishing her sentence as she turned as bright as a tomato. _So cute,_ I thought,_ I'm sure we'd be good friends if she only knew I was a girl..._

"DAMN! Where'd that shrimp go?" Ichigo's loud voice interrupts us, "I'll make him pay for ditching me!"

"Ah, Kurosaki, have you seen Kuchiki Ryouta?" a teacher's voice drifts in.

I cringe and look around. Where to go now? If both Ichigo and the teachers were looking for me, running away would be all the harder. Orihime gave me a strange look.

"Aren't they looking for you Ryo?"

"Uh...yeah. You see, Ichigo will kill me if he finds me since I didn't wait for him. And the teacher will probably put me in detention for running away from health-check ups. So I'm kind of in a jam,"

"Why are you skipping health checkups?" Orihime's fingers reached out and touched my arm, "Are you worried about something?" I blushed.

"N-no, I mean, yes! No, wait, no! Uh...I gotta go," I stammered out. The teacher had turned his attention this way and was beginning to walk over. As I jumped down off the ledge, the teacher began to walk faster. And faster. I broke out into a run.

"Kuchiki!" He roared as he began running too, "Come back here, you little runt!"

_Aw damn. I'm a runt now? It's not my fault you look like a freaking gorilla!_ I thought in my head as my gym teacher chased after me. I ran by a clump of students from Orihime's college chattering on the green. One of them dropped her books by accident and kneeled down to pick them up. It was too late to change my course. Her eyes widened as she saw me and she closed her eyes in anticipation for the collision. Just as I reached her, I pushed off the ground with all my effort and floated over gracefully. My shadow fell on the girl and in an instant, it was over and I hit the ground running. As I left them behind they recovered and began to clap and cheer. Unfortunately, the teacher was closing in behind me with his longer stride. _Not good, not good! _I turned my head backwards and - WHAM!

"Ouch..." I rubbed my head and looked up. A tall man towered over me, his face mostly obscured by a green pin-striped hat. He was waving what appeared to be a fan in his right hand.

"Finally, you troublesome rascal," the teacher huffed out as he came to a stop a few feet behind me, "I told you to stop! Kids these days...oh, hello there Mr. Urahara. Did you catch this boy?"

"Catch him? Hmm...I suppose so,"

"In that case, it's much appreciated. Health-check ups in gym today and-"

"That reminds me. Mr. Kuchiki here was just on his way to see me for a _health_ _check-up_," the man - Doctor Urahara? - interrupted. The teacher appeared astonished.

"B-but you teach homeroom..."

Urahara shrugged.

"They have me as a doctor today," He flashed a paper in front of the teacher's face and offered me his hand, "Come, Mr. Kuchiki. You're a bit late. Let's head to my office."

As the teacher scanned the document with a bizarre expression, we quickly escaped.

"Whew thanks..." I sighed as soon as we were out of earshot, "You helped me a ton back there!" The doctor, a middle-aged man now I could see more clearly, merely tipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Of course. In return," the nearly white blonde strands of hair fell in front of his eyes as he leaned over me and placed a hand beside my head, "Answer a question." I looked at him and instinctively gulped.

"What?"

"Why is a _girl_ dressed in the uniform of Karakura University, an all_ boys_ college?"

My mouth dropped open. I couldn't help it. _Oh shoot! Wait, maybe I can still recover from this! _

"I don't know what-"

"Don't lie to me," he leaned back, "Oh well, I didn't really expect you to answer me anyway."

"Ryo! Ryo! There you are!" a loud voice rang down the hall. Startled, I saw a large, familiar silhouette bound towards me.

"Ah, your friend's here. Here, examination certificate. Let's finish our chat later... you know where to find me," the doctor tipped his hat and disappeared into the shadows. Jake stepped into the light, panting.

"Where were you? Ichigo was freaking out! Have you finished your exams yet?" Jake saw the paper in my head, "Oh! You have! Wow, that was fast. Anyway, let's get back. You know how that idiot is. If his friends disappear for just a bit, he starts to get lonely."

I turn my head backwards, looking for Urahara. It felt like he was still watching me from the shadows somewhere. Oddly enough, the calm expression and dark eyes were vaguely familiar, as if I had seen them before from somewhere else. _The problem now is what to do about him...is he going to tell the principal? _I shiver. It seems my troubles were far from over.


	6. I Can't Stop Looking

**"Whaaaaaatt?"** I screamed as the flyer drifted off of my head and fell to the classroom floor, "A THREE DAY TRIP TO OKINAWA?"

"Isn't it great?" Jake crowed. His eyes were glowing, "I can already see the hot babes on the beaches!" Ichigo suddenly appeared and shoved Jake's face into the desk.

"You're always thinking lewd things," he muttered, "If you're going to do that, _at least count me in!__" BANG! _I smashed both boys' faces into the desks.

"Disgraceful. You two are unbelievable." At that moment, a familiar open-toed sandal appeared in the doorway of the classroom. My heart rate instinctively sped up. _No! He's here?_ With reluctant dread, I slowly looked up. Standing the doorway was Urahara.

"Morning, Ryo. Looks like you've got your hands full dealing with Ichigo and Jake."

Ichigo scowled and wrestled free of my grasp. He glowered at me as he rubbed the back of his neck roughly. At the same time, Jake struggled under my grip. I threatened him with my fist and he flopped still with a pout. "How come you let Ichigo go?" he complained.

"Ha! You're just too weak," Ichigo smirked, "Come on, you can't even break free from Ryo? Look at him! He's like a stick!"

I stomped on his foot with all my weight at this remark. Ichigo didn't even flinch, but leaned in startingly close, his hot breath on my face. Suddenly, I was aware of his lips in front of mine. A hot warmth flooded my cheeks.

"Did...you...want something?" he whispered. Chocolate eyes. _Why the hell am I breathless. _Then Urahara coughed, and I stumbled back falling to the ground. Holy crap. What was I thinking? I shot Urahara a glance. He actually saved me. I think if I hadn't broke out - No. I'm not even going there. There's nothing. I wasn't in a trance. He took me by surprise.

Ichigo pulled away casually, completely ignorant of my racing heart. He yanked Jake to his feet.

"Act like a man, would ya?" Before Jake could snap a retort, Urahara slipped between the two of them and walked over to the teacher's lectern. Leaning cooly over it, he scanned the classroom. The students were chattering away obliviously. However, moments later, all of them seemed to realize the cool gaze on them. A choked silence gradually filled the room and everyone's attention swept to the front of the room, where Urahara was rocking back and forth on the lectern.

"Hey, this is kinda fun. Wheee!"

Ichigo face palmed.

"I don't know you. Sorry, Jake, I'm leaving."

"Wha-? MAN! Hey! I thought we were bros!"

Ichigo stopped and turned around. "I'm not your bro." As Ichigo made to escape, Jake clung to his heel desperately. Then, a very smooth voice slipped through the air.

"Greetings. My name is Urahara, and I will be supervising this class on the field trip."

* * *

_F-ck! _I tried to calm down my breaths as I leaned against the bathroom stall. As soon as Urahara had announced his position, I had run from the classroom. I felt his gaze on my back the entire time I was fleeing. It was chilling. My stomach churned just thinking of what he knew. _'Why is a girl dressed in the uniform of Karakura University, an all boys college?'  
_

If he knew the truth - that I was keeping an eye on Ichigo for my brother, what would he think? _What am I doing here, actually? Ichigo isn't a child. He can take care of himself._

"He can take care of himself," I muttered to myself.

"Who can take of himself?" a familiar, deep voice asked. I jumped and leaned against the stall door in case he tried to open it.

"Dammit Ichigo, why are you here?" I yelped, my voice shoot up a few octaves. _Shoot, I sound like a girl_.

"This is the men's room - can't I come in here?" Ichigo retorted, "Anyway, who were you talking about?"

"N-nobody," I stammered.

Silence.

"I thought you trusted me, Ryo." To my surprise, there was a little pain in Ichigo's voice.

"I told you about...my parents," he whispered. I closed my eyes in frustration. Why did it hurt to hear him talk like that?

"It's nothing, Ichigo," I said, "Don't worry." My face scrunched up.

Angrily, he slammed his fist against the stall door and pressed his forehead against the door. His brows furrowed and he gritted his teeth. "You run out of the classroom without an explanation and then you won't tell me what's bothering you. I'm your roommate! _I'm worried!"_

_"_Yeah?" I shouted, "Well, it's none of your business!"

Silence.

Then, the pressure on the stall door vanished. "You're right, it's none of my business." I listened to his receding footsteps, each echo a stab to my gut. The words tasted bitter in my mouth.

"That was quite a show," Urahara's silky voice commented.

_He heard all that? Amazing. This guy doesn't give up, does he?_

I opened the stall door and glared the sandy-haired man.

"Whatever. I have nothing to say to you."

* * *

On the bus, I stepped on to see all the seats filled except for the one next to Ichigo. Our eyes briefly met, and we both quickly looked away. A deep scowl lined Ichigo's face. _Whatever, _I thought, _It's better if he stops pestering with so many questions. I'm just here to keep an eye on him for Nii-sama. There's no need to be any closer to him than that._

"Hey Ryo! You made it!" Jake called excitedly. He was sitting in between two girls. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Hey, they invited me." I gave him a look. "Okay, maybe I promised to buy them food later." Another look. "Fine, it was a dress for her and handbag for her. Sheesh Ryo! You're making me look desperate."

I decided not to comment on that, as the girls beside him were already giggling.

With a sigh, I plopped on the seat beside Ichigo. He turned his head away and looked outside.

_This is going to be a long ride._

As Urahara stepped onto the bus, he gave me a glance and then sat down at the front. The bus driver closed the doors and we set out from the school. At first, rows of city buildings zoomed past us. Eventually, the rolling hills of the country side came into sight. I felt my eyelids droop as time wore on. My head grew heavier and heavier...

* * *

_Thump! _Ryo's head lightly dropped on Ichigo's shoulder, startling him. He grimaced, steeling himself not to move. Instinct told him to look at Ryo and maybe catch a glimpse of the pretty boy sleeping - _It's not like I think it's cute.__ He's just like a younger brother_, _that's all._ Even as Ichigo told himself this, his body froze so that Ryo would not awake from the heaving of Ichigo's chest as he breathed in and out. _Got to be still, got to be still_ he found himself subconsciously chanting.

_This is stupid, _Ichigo realized. _I'm acting like an idiot_. Accordingly, he turned his head and -

Their lips touched lightly. An electric shock ran through Ichigo and he felt himself seize up. _Oh my god. I can't breathe. Am I having a heart attack? Is this was dying feels like? _Then Ichigo regained control of his conscious, and he roughly shoved Ryo off his shoulder. The boy teetered dangerously into the aisle, and then rocked right back to Ichigo, smashing his nose.

"Ow!" he cried out in annoyance. Ryo continued to snore, his small head resting on Ichigo's shoulder. "Damn you!" Ichigo roared, and the other teacher supervising the trip gave him a glare. At this point, most of the people on the bus were sleeping, and Ichigo was being a disturbance.

"I'll get you back for this," he muttered softly as Ryo's head settled into nook of Ichigo's shoulder. The small boy murmured something and Ichigo frowned, leaning in.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," Ryo breathed. A hot blush flooded Ichigo's cheeks. Ryo's breath was so sweet. His hair smelled like flowers. Why was it so long? Sometimes, he looked just like a girl! _Damn it_, Ichigo thought.

With a frustrated look, Ichigo glared out the window as his entire face reddened.

* * *

_This is a really good pillow_, I thought. _It's so soft and warm. Warm? Pillows shouldn't be warm. And it smells good. Strong and musky... oh shit. _My eyes popped open. The bus drifted along the dirt road smoothly, the entire class asleep on the bus.

I looked up and confirmed my fears. There was Ichigo's face, his head gently resting on mine. To my surprise, his features were remarkably relaxed. When he wasn't scowling or smirking, he had really handsome features. Strong jaw, high cheekbones, good lips. _Wait! Crap, I fell asleep on him! _I suddenly realized. _Oh my god. Did he notice? Maybe he didn't. Maybe we both fell asleep at the same time._

I hurriedly raised my head. Ichigo's head dropped to my shoulder, but because he was so much taller than me, he leaned forward a bit and soon his head was resting my lap. He curled up like a child, a peaceful expression across his face. Slowly, without really understanding what I was doing, I reached for his hand.

_No - stop! _I yelled at myself. My fingers curled around his hand. A hot warmth seeped through his palm to me. His hands were large and strong, but as they grasped mine, they seemed remarkably fragile and vulnerable. _These hands...are capable of great love and great power. But- _I pulled away my hand. Ichigo shivered and his hands shook slightly. It was a sight that struck my heart. He blindly searched for my hands again. I let him find them. Relief flooded his face as he grabbed my fingers and encircled my hands in his own.

"I'll protect you," he whispered. Startled, I looked at him.

"Ichigo?"

He didn't move. He frowned, "Please, don't leave. I'll protect you."

_So it's a dream._

But I leaned down and kissed his ear.

"I won't leave."

* * *

Ichigo stared glumly at the gaggle of girls surrounding Ryo.

"Wow, he's popular," Jake commented, "How does he do that?"

They were on the beach. Right after arriving at Okinawa, Urahara had quickly brought them to beach "in celebration of their arrival". Likewise, all the girls were in swimsuits. Their slender, supple figures attracted the attention of all the boys in the grade - all except Ichigo and Ryo.

Ryo was dressed in beach shorts and a white T-shirt. His pretty boy look was magnified to its full extent on the beach, where his narrow face and slender waist attracted the admiration of the girls.

"So cute!" they crooned.

Ichigo growled, and Jake laughed.

"Aw come on man, I'm jealous too, but there's no need to get upset. Let's just have Ryo tell us how he does it, right?" But that's not what Ichigo was thinking.

_Why does he look like a girl when he's so plainly a boy? _That long, silky hair. The thin wrists. The casual, but heart-racing way his eyes drifted around.

Abruptly, Ichigo sprang up and stalked over to Ryo.

He grabbed the pretty boy's wrist. "What are you doing?" Ryo yelped in protest. Ichigo didn't reply, even as the girls around Ryo now swooned over him. Ichigo was walking around shirtless, and all 134 pounds of his muscle rippled in the sunlight. Ryo dug his feet into the sand, but it didn't help as Ichigo dragged him away.

"Where are you going?" Jake called after them.

"The barber!" Ichigo barked.

* * *

As they sat staring at each other, Ryo gave Ichigo a despising look.

"So you're that kind of person huh?" he said at last.

Ichigo shot him a look.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"The kind to force his tastes on other people, right? You don't like my hair, so you want me to cut it? Control freak," Ryo stuck out his tongue.

Enraged, Ichigo pinched Ryo's cheeks.

"Look! A monkey!"

"SROP DAT!"

"Um, excuse me." The two froze and suddenly separated from each other, as the barber looked on in confusion.

"Um...how would you like me to cut it?" he asked Ryo. Before Ryo could say anything, Ichigo clamped down his hand over the boy's mouth.

"Cut his hair short, really short." Ryo struggled in protest, but Ichigo pulled on his ear threateningly.

"You _will_ do as I say," he ordered. Then Ichigo looked at the barber, "I'll pay extra if you cut it really short, like a guy's."

"My hair's already like a guy's!" Ryo burst out at last as he broke free from Ichigo's grip.

"Well, it is a little long," the barber countered, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Ichigo gazed at Ryo as they stood outside the barber shop. The boy was refusing to meet his glance, angry that Ichigo had made him cut his hair short. _But damn, it didn't help at all! _Ichigo swore. He thought if he had Ryo cut his hair shorter, he wouldn't look like a girl to Ichigo anymore. But... _Now I see the nape of his neck clearly, and that sharp, delicate collarbone makes my heart race for some reason. He looks even MORE like a girl! _At last Ryo looked at Ichigo, but he was still glaring.

"What?" he snapped, "W-why are you staring at me?"

Ichigo flushed a little and turned his head away before Ryo could see.

"I'm not staring. I'm just observing what came of my money."

"Yeah, well hope you like it, because I'm pissed right now. I never wanted to get my hair cut!"

Ichigo snorted.

"And continue looking like a she-man? I did you a favor."

Ryo stalked off without an answer. Ichigo jabbed his hands into his pockets and turned his head the other way pointedly. But after a few moments of silence, he realized Ryo really was gone. Ichigo turned around.

"Ryo? Hey, Ryo? HEY!"

Ichigo ran after the disappearing back of the small boy.

* * *

"...so because I don't like cheap hotels, we'll be staying at a hot spa resort," Urahara finished, "Any questions?"

The boys and girls cheered loudly, each excited for different reasons. Loudly, the girls gathered together and began talking about the comforts of the hot springs. Most of them had never been in one as large as the resort's. The boys exchanged perverse looks and nodded knowingly as they eavesdropped on the girls' excited chatter.

"Any medical problems or issues with swimming will be directed to me," Urahara added over the din. He looked at me. "I will do the best I can to help anyone who needs it."

I gulped.

So this was how he was going to force my hand.

* * *

As the rest of the class changed and prepared to visit the spa, I stepped out into the cool night air. The stars sparkled alluringly overhead. It was a nice difference from the constant heat and I strode lazily to a payphone. Should I call Nii-sama?

As I neared the booth, I heard someone's voice drift over the air.

"...we're staying for three days," he said. "No, I don't miss you at all. No. Fine. What? If you do that-! All right, all right, I'll get you something. What do you want?" I peeked out of the bush I was hiding behind and saw Ichigo's lanky form in the booth. His arm was arched over his head and he was leaning against the booth, phone pressed to his ear.

"What? How the hell am I going to find that?" he complained, "No! Don't - I'll get it okay? A stuffed rabbit, right?" I couldn't help it. My ears perked up.

"You're such a bothersome sister," Ichigo muttered, "All right, hand the phone over to Karin." A moment of silence.

"Hey, Karin. Yeah. I'm good. I see. Well, don't worry too much. Take care of Yuzu. Yeah, thanks. By the way, do you want anything? I'm already getting Yuzu a stuffed rabbit." Then I heard something strange - _Ichigo_ _laughed_. _  
_

"Yeah, it is just like her. I know. Well, how about I look for a soccer ball? You lost yours right? Yeah. It's okay, I'll find one. All right. Goodnight." Then a pause.

I could hear the dial tone, so I knew Ichigo's sisters had already hung up, but he still stayed by the phone. At last, his lips moved.

"I love you."

Then I realized why I was still here. I wanted to protect Ichigo. I had to help him find out the truth about his parents.


	7. Ichigo Dress Up!

**"Rukia?"**

Ichigo's startled face turned toward me, and he squinted under the lamp light. _Oh shoot! _I froze, awkwardly bent over to collect my wallet. A few moment earlier, Ichigo had whispered three words I would never had expected to come from his mouth. Unfortunately, my surprise displayed itself in a fantastic case of butterfingers. He hung up the phone quickly, eyes glancing down to the bottom right corner.

"Didn't expect to see you here," he said.

I slowly stood up and gave him a stiff wave. His lips moved slightly into a wry smile.

"I uh, was waiting for the phone."

"Oh. Right." Did he sound _disappointed_? "Did you hear..."

I bit my lip as I weighed telling him the truth versus possibly embarrassing and alienating him from went against my own sense of honor to be a liar. But at the same time, I _had_ stumbled on something very private. He definitely wouldn't have said those words if he _knew_ I was five feet away. Ichigo, from the short time I had known him, had carefully crafted his entire tough guy reputation since the moment he entered the university - the last thing he would want is someone to see him acting _sentimental_. It would ruin his pride (which he had a lot of, I might add) and destroy everything he had worked for. Who would want that? Honestly. To see all your work and effort vanish in less than three seconds just because of one mistake. It was a terrible fate...

Okay, this is definitely taking longer than three seconds. How long have I been thinking to myself? Oh my god. What if we've been silent for over a minute? Kill me now. Eloquence is supposed to be a strength in the Kuchiki family.

...

All right, so Nii-sama isn't the epitome of "talkativeness." But when he _does_ speak, his words count! What in SOUL SOCIETY am I supposed to say? I opened my mouth and...

"I like your hair. It's very orange. In the dark. Under the uh, light. It's nice."

He stared at me as if I had grown a horn on my forehead.

"...Yeah," I finished lamely, "On the other hand, what was that you were saying? I wasn't really listening. I mean, I'm sure if you said anything embarrassing I didn't hear it. You know, family stuff stays with family. Outsiders have no business... 'specially with love and everything."

F-ck. Just gave myself away.

While I desperately imagined a hole in the ground so I could crawl inside, Ichigo burst out laughing.

"You, dude, are one terrible liar. What was that?" He continued guffawing as I watched blankly.

"You're not, uh, embarrassed?"

Ichigo rested his hands on his knees and looked up.

"Well, of course I am. But somehow, it's not so bad if you know. It's not like you'll tell anybody right? Even Jake doesn't know I have two younger sisters."

But there was probably a good reason for that, I thought. Considering Jake's own playboy tendencies.

"Here, sorry I made you wait," Ichigo said as he pulled open the door to the booth.

"Thanks,"

Ichigo gave a brief nod before disappearing down the street. I watched him go, wondering if he would look back. For a moment, I thought I saw the back of his neck twitch. Then I knew I was going crazy.

"I seriously need to get more sleep," I said aloud to myself.

"Not if you keep slacking off on your job," my brother's voice replied. I jumped, forgetting I was holding the telephone reciever in my hand. I quickly cupped my hand over the phone and hissed a few words.

"Focus, Rukia. Remember we are still searching for the Blood Lion..."

"Ichigo has his own problems."

"That may be. But while he goes off searching for his parents, there are people dying. What comes first Rukia? The search for two people who may already be dea-"

"Okay!... I get it. I'll ask him if he's heard anything else."

"Good. And just so you know, I've sent another agent your way. He's been undercover longer than you have, only I've instructed him to keep a distance as Ichigo did not seem to take a liking to him. You may have already seen him around school. He'll approach you tomorrow night - I must urge you to take precautions and keep his cover, Rukia. It is imperative Ichigo remain unaware of his presence."

Before I could ask why, the line clicked dead. I sighed, unconsciously rubbing my forehead.

"Good to talk to you too, Nii-sama." Unlike Ichigo and his sisters, Nii-sama and I were never intimate. Not openly. Not when there was work to do.

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo got up feeling drowsy. It wasn't unusual, but spending the night pressed against the bodies of several other boys wasn't his idea of a comfortable night. _Damn field trips_. Mildly irritated, Ichigo shoved someone's foot out of his face and kicked away another kid's arm. Then he spotted a familiar slender figure trapped underneath a pile of snoring boys. A small hand popped out. Then Ryo's head surfaced. Gasping, the boy muttered something about boys and then struggled to free his other arm. _  
_

"Morning," Ichigo greeted. Ryo's eyes flicked over to the tall boy lazily watching him. "Need some help?"

"I'm fine," he spat as he clawed his way to freedom. Ichigo watched as Ryo thrashed in vain for another few minutes. The boy's new haircut still took Ichigo by surprise, but Ichigo had found a way to combat Ryo's unusually feminine appearance.

_He's an underdeveloped pubescent boy. It's totally normal._

Leaving Ryo stuck, Ichigo yawned and stretched his muscles. They burned comfortably, to his contentment. A vague sense that he should help his roommate flashed through his mind, but then Ichigo dismissed it as he walked away.

"Hey!" Ryo yelled. "Where are you going?"

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder.

"Bathroom. See ya."

"HEY! Don't just _leave_ me here! HEY!" The smaller boy yelped furiously as he attacked with newfound energy the sleeping bodies on top of him.

* * *

Ichigo ignored the scalding glare his roommate was sending him and shoved into his mouth a large chunk of omelette.

"Man, this shit is _good!_" Jake exclaimed as he wolfed down his third serving.

"Dude, you're going to get fat at this rate," one of their classmates teased.

"Bring it on! Call me Big Daddy!" Jake howled. Ichigo smacked his friend's head with the bottom of his fist.

"Girls don't like fat guys, you know."

Hikaru, another classmate, nodded sadly as he mixed whey protein into his milk. Apparently, he was trying to bulk up on muscle. "True stuff, man. Rock hard abs, chiseled biceps... your big belly won't be impressive, Jake. Take a look at Ryo, he'll tell you what's up. Hey man, does that skinny-ass body get the girls?"

Ryo abruptly choked on his omelette and started coughing. "G-Get the girls?"

"Yeah, you've got a good figure. I've seen it in the showers-" Suddenly, Ichigo slapped Hikaru's back hard, causing the unsuspecting boy to choke on his own drink.

"Ah ha ha, that's funny, _that's funny_. Did you just say you were checking out Ryo in the showers?" The orange-haired boy leaned in close menacingly.

"Whoa man, not checking out! I just happened to _see-_" Hikaru yelped and clutched his foot in pain.

"Don't. Do. It. Again." Ichigo whispered quietly into the boy's ear. Hikaru swiftly bobbed his head up and down in understanding.

"That's Ichigo for ya, watching out for his friends," Jake said as he winked at Ryo. The younger boy made a half-exasperated, half-flustered expression. He glared witheringly at Ichigo again, as if his confusion was Ichigo's fault.

"A-anyway, I'm sure girls like who guys are on the inside more than what they look like on the outside. That's what matters in the end, I think."

The boys at the table exchanged looks.

"Naw," they chorused.

"You're so innocent!" Jake exclaimed, "How in the world did you get Orihime like this? You know what, maybe she felt bad for you. It could have been pity sex."

Ryo socked Jake in the cheek.

"We didn't have _sex!_" he cried out, red.

"What?! But I saw you go home with her! And you guys didn't leave until the next morning, when she even walked you to the gate!" Jake shouted with huge round eyes.

Ryo froze.

"Well...that...that wasn't sex," he managed at last. Ichigo instantly felt something snap in him. However, Jake got to the small boy before he could.

"Oh, so just a make-out sesh? Or did you wimp out on her and just sleep next to her? Dude, you'll be the laughingstock of the _school_ if you got a hot chick like Orihime to let you into her house, and then _nothing happened."_

* * *

_Okay, it wasn't **anything** like that. Seriously!_

_The first time I went to Orihime's house, we were making the deal._

_The second time, she was drunk, so I was taking her back from our "fake date". That...was where it went bad. _

I cringed as I recalled the memory.

What had happened was that Orihime had gotten a little, well, carried away that night. It was the night we had won the bet, and Ichigo, as promised, would put a stop to his playboy ways. Unfortunately, what was supposed to be a simple celebration dinner transformed into a full-fledged drinking fest. I had no idea how much wine that girl could hold, but oh hell, by no means was it a small amount.

Before she passed out on the bar, I payed the bill and managed to slip her on my back. Then I piggy-backed her back to her apartment. She didn't seem to remember the passcode to her own place, so I had to dig through her purse. When it wasn't _there..._

Well, I wasn't really thinking okay? I mean, I don't _think _of myself as a guy! I'm a girl! For girls, it should be totally fine to search other girls' bodies, right?

You know what, don't even answer that.

Anyway, I searched her pants pockets first, which wasn't awkward as I didn't realize what it looked like I was doing. I got through her front and back pockets when she asked me, "Oh Ryo! Are...Are you feeling up me up? Kya! You're such a dirty boy! And you have such a cute, innocent face too! I can't believe you!"

"No! Geez no! I'm not, Orihime! I'm trying to see if you have a key in your pockets...stay still, won't you?" I hurriedly explained as I moved my hands up to pat down her jacket.

"Key? Why do we need a key?"

"To get...into...your apartment," I pulled down her jacket zipper and searched her inside pockets. Then the _drunk bimbo_ pulled me close to her lips and whispered...

"That is SO hot."

Before I could yelp in confusion, Orihime reached into her bra and pulled out a small golden key. She winked.

"Here it is! Fortunately I have this for when I'm drunk!"

_Does she make a habit out of this?!_ Orihime pressed me roughly against the apartment door, her large lips looming close, and slipped the key into the hole. With a click, the door swung open, and we stumbled through. Orihime aggressively pushed into me, leaving me no choice but to stagger backwards as quickly as I could. With a growl, she grabbed the front of my shirt.

"You know Ryo, now that I get a good look at you, you're really handsome. I knew you were pretty before. But, gosh, your eyes, your lips, your nose, the way you speak to me, the way you take care of me...it's just so sexy!"

_Wham!_ We collided against a wall. She straddled one thigh around me and slipped her hand up my shirt. _Shit, if she feels the corset, I'm doomed! _I grabbed her hand. She giggled and ground her pelvic bone into mine. The way she moved was remarkably deft. Without realizing it, I felt my heartbeat speed up. _Are you freaking kidding me? A girl is turning me on? __But I've never been treated like this before. _

Her fingers swept through my hair, tickling my neck.

_Oh, Jesus Christ. _

And she pressed her mouth onto mine.

For a long second, I felt her tongue sweep through my mouth. She tasted like vanilla. And even though she had been drinking, she was kissing surprisingly well. Rough, and warm. But sweet.

_Great Soul Society._

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed as I wrenched my lips away. _Okay, god no. 1) Girl 2) Ichigo's girl 3) NO JUST NO! _Wiping my mouth, I looked at her crazily. "Are you freaking insane?"

"Insane? Why?" Orihime breathed into my ear with a seductive smile.

"Because you like Ichigo! Are you going to cheat on him just like that?" I nearly hollered. Orihime blinked.

"Oh come on, Ryo, just a sample? I know you've been looking at me..." She let her jacket drop to the floor and reached behind her back.

I grabbed her arm.

Looking up at her, I growled, "Enough, Orihime!"

The hot pink bra fell to the ground.

"Not until I say so, Ryo," She yanked me close again, her hand grabbing my neck, and hungrily stuck her tongue in my mouth. I felt a burst of heat flash through me.

I pushed her away, but she spun and threw me onto her bed. As we bounced on the mattress, she sat up on me and pulled off her shirt. For a moment, I was shocked silent. Orihime blushed a little as I stared at her, and she looked away.

For the first time in my life, I saw another girl's breasts. And damn, were they huge.

Then her hands went to my belt. With a jerk, she yanked it off and then set to work on my zipper. As she slipped my pants off, I sprang out of bed and ran into the kitchen. She chased after me with a devilish smile.

"Come here, Ryo! Come to Momm-" _BOING! _The metal pan smacked into her head, and Orihime dropped to the floor unconscious. With a sigh, sank down to the floor, my legs cold against the stone.

"Oh god," I said. I repeated those two words for the rest of the night. "Good God."

* * *

"...it's a total misunderstanding," Ryo finished, "She was drunk, so I took her back to the apartment. Then because it was late, I slept on the floor until morning." _Not because I was in too much shock to walk_ _home_.

"Aw, what a good opportunity wasted!"

Ichigo shrugged.

"Ryo did the right thing. There's no fun in having sex with a drunk girl,"

Jake scoffed, "You all right, buddy? You had no qualms with it before." Ichigo smacked him the same time Ryo shot Ichigo another withering glare.

"I never did that, and you know it," he retorted, "Anyway, we shouldn't give Ryo any ideas!"

Before the small boy could snap back anything, Urahara swept into the room. He gave his class a cursory examination, and coughed pointedly.

"Looks like you're all here. All right everyone, back onto the bus! Today we're going to visit an ancient temple in the mountains. You'll tour in groups, of which I will announce when we arrive. That is all,"

With a sweep of his robes, the eccentric teacher left the room and a moment later, the rambunctious chatter in the room started up again. Ichigo stood up and dragged Jake with him.

"Let's go. I'm done eating."

"Wait! No! MY OMELETTE!"

"That's your sixth one! Leave it!"

"But... Jake want be Big Daddy... he can't leave his food babies..."

* * *

On the bus, Ichigo found himself growing more and more irritated as the girls sitting around Ryo pestered him. He kept replying to them graciously, and that made them even more excited to talk to him. Ichigo was ready to rip someone's throat out. Jake caught his glance and immediately whimpered as Ichigo shot him a death glare.

_Damn it! Why did the girls university have to come to? If it was just boys...it would be SO MUCH BETTER! _It was Ryo's first year. Even if he was a smart kid, he was definitely not ready to have a girlfriend.

_No way in hell! Orihime better back the hell off him! Ryo's my roommate! Damn these girls. _

Ichigo sighed, and Jake cast him another wary look. The longtime friend seemed to read Ichigo's mind.

"You know, even if Ryo's your roommate, you don't have to be so protective over him. He's a man too! He needs action, dude. You're worrying like you're his older brother or something!"

A flash of understanding rushed through him. _Ah, so this is what it is. I'm feeling like an older brother._

Ichigo smiled contently. _Well, why shouldn't he? Ryo was **his** roommate, after all. And because he was new, he was kind of like Ichigo's younger brother. _

* * *

"Ryo!" Ichigo called as he ran to catch up with his roommate. The smaller boy turned around, his large violet eyes catching Ichigo off guard. The orange-haired boy froze.

"What?" Ryo asked impatiently.

"Oh, um from now on, I want you to call me Nii-sama."

"WHAT?!"

"All right fine. Just 'senpai' then."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"...'Hyung'?"

"THAT'S FREAKING KOREAN!"

"What's so bad about 'senpai'?" Ichigo complained.

"My point is, there's no reason for me to call you anything other than Ichigo!" Ryo retorted.

"But you're new, and you're my roommate. I deserve some respect here!"

Ryo tilted his head. And then started laughing.

"Respect?" he howled in between bouts of laughter, "Sorry to break it to you Ichigo, but you're just not that type of guy."

Before Ichigo could protest, Urahara's booming voice broke the air. They turned around to see their eccentric chaperone standing on the bus holding a comically large megaphone. He scanned the crowd and locked his grey eyes on Ryo. After a brief moment of miscellaneous information, Urahara proceeded to rattle off the groups.

_Just not that type of guy? _Ichigo thought. _Where does he get off categorizing me? I mean, okay, I used to charm girls. And I have a super sexy body. But that doesn't mean he can classify me! And he definitely can't decide I'm not respectable. That runt..._

"...Kuchiki, and Mr. Jake. The last group is Hikaru, Okabe, Miwa, Keigo, Sakura, and Kurosaki."

"Mr. Jake?!" Jake repeated incredulously, "Mr. Jake?!"

"Ah, sorry. Your last name is too unusual. I don't know how to say it," Urahara lazily excused himself.

"It's Walhstrom! Like 'WALL' and 'STRUM'! It's not that hard!" Jake roared. The class giggled and Jake hung his head in depression.

"Whoever said girls love halfies was a _liar. _People just laugh at me."

"Cheer up, Jake. Look, we're in the same group! I'm sure it'll be lots of fun. And anyway, there are cute girls with us! See?" Ryo gestured at a few slender, large-eyed girls nearby. Jake momentarily brightened up. But soon he was depressed again.

"There's no way they would want _me.__"_

_I think that has more to do with how you act like an idiot rather than your last name being strange_, Ichigo thought to himself.

"That's not true. You're tall, lean (even though you eat like a starved wolf), and funny. Besides, you're a nice guy!"

Jake smiled.

"Thanks Ryo. You've always got my back," Then he lowered his face next to Ryo's. "So how should we do this? Myself, I think the one on the right's pretty hot. She's tall too. And the girl on the left looks like she's checking you out. Come on man, divide and conquer!"

With that, Jake dragged Ryo away to the girls. Ichigo watched his friends leave, noticing Ryo laughing. _He never seems to do that around me._

Hikaru poked him in the ribs.

"You coming man?"

"Yeah..." Ichigo clenched his fist. _Just not that type of guy?!_ _I'll show you I'm respectable!_

* * *

"Hey, isn't that your roommate, Ryo?" Irie, one of the girls in my group, asked with a laugh.

I put down my incense stick and turned around. As she said, a familiar orange-headed boy was swaggering his way up the steps behind us. As his eyes met mine, he gave me a brief head-nod. Then he motioned to the large crowd of girls surrounding him. Immediately, they bounded forward and started fanning him. He smiled, looking at me as if he was proving something.

"Ladies, ladies, let me ask you something. Do you think I am respectable?"

"Yes!"  
"Of course!"  
"You're beaut- I mean, respectable!"

Ichigo smiled self-satisfactorily and looked at me pointedly.

I scoffed and turned Irie away.

"Don't look. That's a douchebag. A real respectable man wouldn't have ladies fawning over him, right Jake?"

Jake instantly released the two girls under his arms and coughed.

"Yup. Definitely no ladies. Just the one, forever and ever." His eyes glanced over to me to check my reaction.

I lighted my incense stick, threw it over my shoulder where it burned a certain somebody on the head, and patted Jake's back.

"Good boy."

* * *

"Heh, he's back again, Ryo!" Irie giggled, "Aw, isn't he just hilarious?"

I sighed, turning away from the pond in the garden to what I knew would be a ridiculous sight. This time, he was bare-chested. He wore dark black pants rolled up to his shins and a red bandana around his forehead. Lowering himself into a horse stance, he waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Haiiii-YAAAA!" he shrieked, making kung-fu motions.

Then he waded into the pond and reached in to grab a koi fish. Unfortunately, Ichigo reached for the biggest, meanest one. The bright orange fish splashed out of the water and slapped Ichigo's cheek. And again. Like an orchestra reaching the climax of a piece, the fish bludgeoned both sides of Ichigo's cheek until they were as red as a newborn baby's bottom.

Then with one final slap, the fish sent Ichigo flying onto his back. With a grand _thud!_ Ichigo vanished into the water. The entire class watched in silent shock as nothing moved in the water. Was Ichigo drowning? I gripped the railing as everyone held their breath._  
_

A few air bubbles floated to the surface.

Irie giggled, "He's so funny!"

"Lame."

* * *

Five minutes later, Ichigo reappeared as Gandalf the White.

"Your hair is orange," I pointed out. He grumbled and disappeared.

* * *

The college professor with shining spectacles Ichigo.

The white collared businessman wearing a tux and aviators Ichigo.

The sumo wrestler Ichigo.

The court judge Ichigo.

The guy on the corner who promotes donating to charity Ichigo.

"HOW ARE ANY OF THESE RESPECTABLE?" I screamed at last.

"Okay, maybe the last one was a bit sketchy, but give me a break! I'm trying_ really hard_!" Ichigo snapped as he pulled up his draping toga.

This time he was dressed as an ancient Greek philosopher.

"Just the last one?" I repeated skeptically.

Irie laughed and shoved me lightly.

"Ryo! Introduce me! Your roommate is so adorable!"

"Trust me, you don't want to know him," I began, but it was too late.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo said in his best Sean Connery voice as he offered his hand.

"Oh, pleasure to meet you, Kurosaki-kun," Irie giggled.

_Whatever. You know what, this will be her problem. I'm getting out of here,_ I sighed.

"Irie, I'm going to look at the last shrine at the top, okay? Be back before dark,"

"Okay!" the pretty girl cheerfully agreed, "Be careful!"

"Ryo, wait-"

"_See you later, Ichigo_," I cut him off pointedly.

* * *

_Where **is**_ _he? _Ichigo frowned as he scanned the crowd of students crowded around the bonfire. There was Jake, surrounded by a gaggle of girls. Hikaru and Irie were toasting marshmallows by the fire. Even Urahara was here, sleeping under a tree. But no matter where Ichigo looked, he couldn't find Ryo. Unsettled, Ichigo fingered the hilt of his katana (he was dressed as a samurai from feudal Japan this time) and racked his brain.

Then the light burning at the top of the mountain caught his eye. The sun had just set and the darkness was creeping in. Ichigo suddenly felt a chill sweep through his body.

Hadn't Ryo said something about visiting that shrine?

No. More importantly, hadn't Urahara said something about that shrine?

Ichigo hurried over to the sleeping chaperone and shook his shoulder. Drowsily, the lazy man opened his eyes and cast Ichigo an indifferent look.

"Girl troubles, Ichigo? I'm not a therapist, just a doctor. Go call someone else."

"No! I need to know what you said about the shrine at the top of the mountain. I can't find Ryo, and I think he went there!"

"Ryo...ah, Ryo. I see. Ryo's a guy, you know? If it's boy troubles, you'll need a therapist AND a psychologist. Hope you got money, boy."

"Damn it, I'm not gay! I'm worried! Just tell me what you said, okay?"

Urahara straightened up and lit his pipe.

"About the Lion's Throne? It's just a sacred place. I was warning the class earlier that you need special permission to go there, and tours end at sunset."

"Why are there no night tours?"

Urahara shrugged.

"Well, they used to give night tours. Until people started disappearing."


	8. A Double Agent

It was getting dark, and I was getting paranoid.

Glancing around the dark trees and shrubbery, I noticed that I was far up the mountain and deep enough in the woods that even the bright night stars and the soft moonlight didn't reach the shady path I was hiking up. _Hisss! _A rattling noise came from behind me, and I reflexively held my fists up. Unfortunately, it'd been years since I'd done actual combat training, and I felt my fists shake nervously. With a shudder, I swallowed and tentatively backed up the stairs.

"Who's there?" I called out shakily.

"_Hoo, __hoo_!" An owl screeched and to my horror, I jumped. _It's just an owl, _I thought. Nevertheless, I picked up the pace a little. I found myself regretting leaving for the shrine at sunset. All alone up here, it was a little creepier than I had anticipated. It was so dark now that shadows seemed like monsters, and I couldn't even see my own feet. A sudden gap in the trees revealed below the warm bonfire of my class. Everyone was down there...safe. But then with a sudden _crack! _another tree collapsed, striking several other trees and blocking my view of the camp. A clap of thunder rumbled through the air, fraying my nerves.

Then another rustle.

I edged up the steps.

Ah hee hee hee! Hee hee hee!

Right. That was totally normal. I blinked, my stomach in my throat. Now, I was considering the danger between turning my back and dashing up the stairs with all my might versus staying her, waiting like a sitting duck. I made a move to turn around when I found I couldn't. _What? _My foot didn't move. I stared at it, willing it to move. But I was frozen, like a deer in the headlights. The overused metaphor suddenly had so much more meaning for me. _Calm down,_ I thought, _No matter what danger you're in, you've faced worse and you've lived. Remember..._

What? Remember what? I thought in confusion. I had just told myself to remember something. But, what was I _talking _about? I'd never been in real danger before.

_Remember..._

I groaned, gripping my head. Images of people in black robes and towering white buildings flashed through my mind. _What's going on? _

"Arghhhhh!"

A burst of blue light around my body and suddenly, I realized I could move again. Before I could think about what just happened, my fear took over. Like a hunted animal, I jerked around and broke out into a mad sprint for the burning light in the shrine. It was so bright, so reassuring. I had to get there!

Faster! FASTER!

_Hisssss! Hoo hoo hoo! Haahahahaha! _

My foot snagged on the stone steps, and I tripped, the skin on my palm scraping against the stone. Red blood spurted out. My foot tensed as I imagined something grab it. Or was I not imagining? I kicked my legs in fear and scrambled up. With a leap, I escaped into the light of the shrine.

"Ha, ha, ha," I gasped, my lungs on fire. The glowing red lanterns burned in my vision. I dropped to the ground. Oh, thank god. It was safe here. It was warm. It was...

The heat wouldn't stop. It was burning me now. I cried out, holding my head as I glanced around at the flaming lanterns. _What? Why are they on fire? _The hungry flames bathed my skin in scorching heat. I crumbled to my knees, struggling to raise my head. At last I noticed it.

In front of me hung a massive structure.

A lion mask with abnormally large, round black eyes. It stared at me, smiling creepily. At last, I understood I hadn't escaped from danger.

I'd run right into it.

The shrine burst into flame, and suddenly I wondered if this was supposed to be an imitation of hell. I stumbled back from the eerie mask. All around, the burial urns cracked open and dark wisps of black smoke crept toward me. They materialized into ghoulish figures. _Come...to usss...let usss feeeeed on youuu..._

I staggered back uncertainly.

_Oh god, Nii-sama never trained me for anything like this! _The shadows swept towards me ravenously and -

"LET GOOO!" I shrieked as a rough hand grabbed my arm and lifted me up. As the shadows chased us and the odd lion mask watched unblinkingly, my captor and I leapt from branch to branch. Each branch we landed on seemed to mysteriously crack. A bolt of lightning struck the next tree, and my captor wrapped me tightly in his arms as he twisted in midair and lunged for another branch. He managed to snag it before we fell to the ground. The shadows haven't given up chase though.

Just as they were closing in on us, my captor - or should I say rescuer? - launched himself into the sky. We floated through the air for a bit before rapidly plummeting back to Earth. I closed my eyes, and with a steady _thump__!_ he landed on his feet. His strong arms let go of me, setting me on the ground. Shakily, I pushed against his chest and stood up.

I was maybe a twenty yards from the bonfire. My classmates were close, and I could hear Jake's loud voice.

"...Thank you," I managed. I looked up at his eyes. With a shock, I realized they were familiar. It was all I could see, as his face was hidden under a black mask, but it was more than enough. He was beautiful. I couldn't pull my eyes away, and he didn't say a word. Then without warning, the sky flashed with fireworks and the strange feeling passed.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah...What was that? What happened?"

"Ghosts...and angry spirits. You shouldn't visit that shrine when it's dark. The monks don't know it, but there's been a curse there for years. In fact, rumors are it's the Blood Lion's own shrine. That's why they call it the Lion's Throne."

"How do you- Oh. Are you the agent Byakuya sent?"

He looked at me quietly. Then he took of his mask, revealing a tousle of dark hair and a familiar handsome face.

"I am. A pleasure to meet you, Kuchiki." He smiled, something unusual with his features.

I almost laughed.

"Wow."

"Anyway, I should probably let you get back to your class. I'm sure they're worried about you."

I shook my head. "I don't think they even noticed I was gone."

He touched my shoulder.

"I did."

"Ryo! RYO! Is that you? Ryo!" Another familiar voice. This one more annoying. I sighed. His mouth quirked up in an amused fashion.

"Looks like your roommate did too. Well then. Until next time, Kuchiki."

"Rukia," I corrected, "That's er, my real name."

Another rare smile.

"All right, Rukia. Then you'll call me Hisagi. Tomorrow, I will find you to talk about what your brother wants us to do."

At that moment, Ichigo broke into the clearing and saw us together. His face froze. He seemed to struggle with himself, and his eyes went to Hisagi's hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing here, _Shuuhei_?" he growled.

"Relax, I was just showing your...classmate back to camp. He was a little lost."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "I see. Well then, thanks."

Hisagi gave a quick nod and vanished into the darkness. Ichigo watched him go warily and then turned on me with bright burning eyes.

"You! Where were you!" he nearly roared. I rolled my eyes and pointed at this samurai outfit.

"_Still_ not respectable. Seriously, just give up."

"What?" Ichigo yelled at my back as I walked away. "Oh, and I suppose that Hisagi guy was respectable?!"

I blushed.

"None of your freaking business!" I shouted as I hurried back into camp. Seeing me, Urahara took out his pipe.

"Visiting the Lion's Throne were you?" he asked.

"I was. It was... interesting,"

Urahara shrugged. "Well, as long as you didn't let any wolves find out you're not really a sheep." I gave him a strange look. What was he talking about?

"If by wolves you mean, Hisagi Shuuhei, then he definitely encountered a wolf," Ichigo grumbled as he joined us, "Ryo thinks _that_ guy is respectable, but he can't respect me? What is this world coming to?"

"The world is fine. You just feel like you're disintegrating because for once, it's not about you," I snapped back and stalked off.

"What's with him?" Jake whispered to Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo kicked the stone sitting at the intersection of the temple entrance and the road, but instantly regretted it.

"Son of a-" he hissed, opening and closing his mouth painfully as he clutched his foot and hopped around. Ryo hadn't talked to him since he had stalked off. His younger roommate's fury was enough to sour the rest of the evening for Ichigo, though many of his classmates were still enjoying the bonfire. Some were evening playing a game of limbo. Hikaru had picked up a guitar and was charming Irie, though Jake valiantly fought for Irie's attention with his juggling tricks. Admittedly, he was actually rather good. Ichigo watched Jake juggle six marshmallows before appearing to breathe fire on all six, roasting them.

Returning to his thoughts, Ichigo scowled. _What's so good about Shuuhei anyway_. _He's just _okay_ looking. I'm definitely more handsome! Which means I should definitely be more respectable! (A/N: I don't know how this is logical in Ichigo's head, but he's obviously not going to Yale.)_

"I don't get it. Why is he so confusing?" Ichigo blurted out loud.

"Who's confusing?"

Ichigo whirled around. A pretty girl with short, feathery blonde hair smiled at him. And yet, something about her annoyed him.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

The girl sighed, and gave him a _really? _look. Ichigo raised his eyebrows and folded his arms.

"All right, all right. But I'm surprised you didn't recognize the uniform." Ichigo's eyes drifted down the slender limbs and up the girl's che-

"Well, that's not what I meant, but you're free to check me out too," the girl commented. Ichigo scowled. Now he remembered.

This girl wore the standard black vest and trousers of the elite S2 faction. The top soldiers in the police force.

"Bingo, we have a winner!" the girl clapped teasingly, "By the way, Byakuya says hello."

Ichigo gave a harsh laugh.

"The old man said hello? Like hell he did,"

She shrugged. "Okay, maybe it was more along of the lines 'And tell that damn orange-headed bastard to stay out of the way!' but I think he meant it affectionately." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, wondering how that could ever possibly be interpreted affectionately. "He's soft on you, you know?"

"Uh huh," Ichigo replied, "So what business does the S2 have at a university field trip?"

"Well, I'm sure you're aware there's already one undercover agent,"

Ichigo's expression instantly darkened as he remembered Ryo and their argument. Well, if he could even call it an argument. It was more like Ryo getting mad, and Ichigo getting confused.

"We're having trouble following up on the Blood Lion," the girl explained, "So Byakuya enlisted me to work with Ru- er, Ryo and maybe convince you to help us."

Ichigo frowned.

"You know I'm not interested,"

"Perhaps not know. But maybe we can change that. And anyway...you're the only one who has a lead right now. The trail's gone cold for us. I'm sure he's left you some clues though... after all, you haven't stopped fighting, have you? The scratch you have on your arm, the result of a .45 caliber bullet grazing you, is cleverly concealed by your jacket. Your left leg is limping, but you've managed to hide it by utilizing a metal brace. You're even good at hiding your bruises, Ichigo. It's impressive. But that only means one thing."

She leaned in, her lips close to his ear.

"You know something you're not telling us,"

* * *

I nearly dropped my jaw.

The all-boys university had separated from the girls', and were heading back to our new hotel for the night. However, it seemed not everybody made it back.

"Uh, so, this is Elaine. She's a student at our sister university, and since she lost her class, she'll be staying with us... That cool?" Ichigo finished lamely. The impish blonde girl flashed me a smile and bowed, her feathery hair loftily flying through the air.

"I-I- Why is staying in our room?!" I yelled. _Oh shit, totally out of character._ As a guy, I wouldn't really have minded. A chance to sleep with a hot girl like that? Any guy would jump at the opportunity. But for some reason, not only did the blonde girl's large bust unsettled me, but I was worried about the sharp intelligence in her eyes. _What if she finds out my secret? _

_"Keep it down!" _Ichigo hissed, "I don't want that creepy old man to find out!" _Figures that Urahara would be the "creepy old man"_ I thought. In fact, I was still avoiding him from my health check-up incident. I _had_ to get that cleared up soon. Maybe I'll give Nii-sama a call and see if he can help. In the meantime...

"Can't she stay with Jake? I don't think we have enough room..." The room was impractically large.

"Riiiight," Ichigo snorted.

"Look, Ru-Ryo," Elaine began when Ichigo cast her a look.

"Ru-Ryo? That's the second time you've done that. Can't you even get the name of your teammate right?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I have trouble with names, okay?" Her eyes slid back to me. "It always takes me a while to learn names on undercover cases. Your brother sometimes gets upset when my habit means blowing someone's cover..."

I swallowed. So she knew.

"But I think we won't have that problem, Ryo, since everyone here knows your real name."

_Wait a second, my brother? Teammate? __SHE'S the other agent, Nii-sama was talking about? But, Nii-sama definitely said 'he' right?_

Confused, I almost blurted out, "Are you going to be a bo-"

Elaine jumped over and clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Idiot! Don't blow your own cover!" she hissed.

Eyes wide, I nodded and pushed her hand away. Ichigo gave me a strange look.

"What's a 'bo'? Is that the new slang for 'bully'?"

Elaine snickered and closed the room door. _I still don't understand. Is Elaine the agent or Shuuhei? Are they both agents? Or..._

_Or one of them is lying._

Suddenly aware I could be dealing with an imposter, I stiffened. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Ichigo furiously brushed his teeth, doing his best to ignore Ryo's small presence beside him. The slim boy was also brushing his teeth, but was zoning off as if he was thinking about something. _Okay, please stop staring at the mirror like you've never seen one before_, Ichigo silently begged Ryo. _Your eyes are getting so large it's CREEPING ME OUT! _

"Blech!" he spat out the toothpaste into the sink noisily, and Ryo jumped.

"Gross! Can't you be a little more civil?" he snapped.

"Oh yeah? Can't you be a little more masculine?" Ichigo retorted. _Ah, wait...that didn't really have anything to do with brushing your teeth. _Ichigo and Ryo stared at each other. The orange-headed teen swallowed.

"I mean, seriously, you're so weird," Ichigo muttered, "Respectable, respectable - who cares about being respectable? Real men are cool men. And I'm cool."

Ichigo went back to brushing his teeth. Ryo made a face and continued as well. Occasionally, they would glance at each other and look away.

"Are you really upset over the fact I don't think you're respectable?" Ryo asked.

"..."

"Look, I was just joking around, okay?"

"Oh, and the part about Shuuhei being respectable?" Ichigo muttered. Ryo unexpectedly blushed. Ichigo nearly did a double-take. Had he just blushed?

"Whoa! Are you- are you-"

"NO!" Ryo snapped, "And shut up about Shuuhei. I just think he's..." The younger boy seemed to recall something Ichigo had said. "He's cool."

Angry, and somewhat disgusted, Ichigo rinsed his mouth and stomped out of the bathroom.

_Fine. Two can play at that game, Ryo. I don't need you either!_

Elaine greeted him with a smile as she stretched out over the couch.

"Finally done brushing?"

Ichigo ignored her.

"Don't be upset. Ryo still wants to be your friend, Ichigo. But you know, friends need space, especially over time. But we haven't known each other for so long, Ichigo, and you know... I want to be your friend too."

Elaine crept over to Ichigo's side, whispering in his ear. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Want to be friends?"

She kissed his ear softly, and again on his neck. Her fingers slid around his waist and up his shirt.

"I promise it'll be fun," she whispered.

"Ichigo."

She smiled and kissed his lips.


	9. He's Mine

**"Get the fuck off him!" Ryo screamed as he barreled into the embracing couple.**

"Oof!" Ichigo managed out before the small boy's body collided into his. Elaine and Ryo tumbled over the bed, rolling to a rest a few feet away. Ryo's hands trapped Elaine underneath him as he glared at her menacingly. The blonde was breathing heavily, staring up at Ryo in shock.

"There's no way you're a S2 Agent. Explain yourself. Or risk the consequences," Ryo hissed. The barrel of a pistol pressed against Elaine's chest. His hand didn't tremble as Ryo held the gun, and Ichigo realized the small kid Ichigo knew had disappeared, and a well trained machine had appeared in his stead. Who are you? Ichigo wanted to ask, but he knew the boy's cold violet eyes would treat him no differently than Elaine.

Suddenly, the blonde laughed. She was alight with amusement, as if Ryo's threat had somehow fulfilled her wishes. Elaine cocked her head, smirking. Then she reached up her hand and pulled Ryo's neck towards her. Her fingers trailed down the boy's arm, resting around his wrist. The gun remained pointed at her chest. Ichigo squeezed the bed sheets in his right hand.

"You're tougher than you look, _Ryo_. I'm glad; this wouldn't be fun otherwise. I like me some good danger. But let's up this a level - say that gun of yours, which you normally fill with blanks, had a few _real_ bullets. Ones that you didn't know were in there. Fancy a game of Russian Roulette, Ryo?"

Elaine laughed, but her eyes were cold and sharp. Then she bit her next words out daringly, "Shoot me. If you dare."

Ryo's expression didn't change, and Ichigo's eyes went back and forth from the younger boy to the beautiful girl. At last, Ryo swept his arm up and fired. _BAM! _A hole appeared in the ceiling, small crumbles of cement falling over the girl and the boy. Immediately, Ryo returned the gun to Elaine's chest. His eyes gleamed as he leaned in.

"Don't think I won't shoot, Elaine. Blanks or not, I could care less. In fact, I think you're underestimating me - real S2 Agents never threaten their fellow agent's cover. Real S2 agents aren't even cleared to go on field without intense training. And real S2 Agents NEVER, EVER get personal. Business is business."

Elaine curled her hand around Ryo's face.

"Aww, is this what it's about? You don't like me getting the jump on you for Ichigo?" Ichigo blinked, startled at how the conversation had turned to him. He checked Ryo's reaction, but there was none. Elaine pushed Ryo's hand against her chest, completely unworried of the gun in his hand. "Well, you've had your chance. You've even been roommates for so long - have you done it yet?"

Ryo's hand flinched toward the trigger, and Ichigo suddenly jumped onto him. He knocked the younger boy off Elaine, eyes ablaze. "What are you _doing_? Don't actually shoot her! Are you insane?"

Ryo stared at Ichigo.

"Am _I_ insane? You didn't see that Elaine had a knife right around your neck while you were kissing?" Ichigo blushed faintly, but felt the back of his neck anyway.

"I don't feel anything there, Ryo," he snapped.

"Well, you wouldn't, because I stopped her before she could cut you!" Ryo snapped back heatedly.

Then before either of them could blink, Elaine backflipped into a standing position a few feet away. In both her hands were two small silver pistols. She smiled, a strand of hair falling into her face.

"Oops. Cat's out of the bag!"

The room door burst open and several armed men in black suits and masks filed into the room, rifles pointed at Ryo and Ichigo. Ichigo squinted underneath the glare of flashlights. Elaine chuckled. "Needless to say, hands up."

* * *

They were lying prone at the back of some van. Hands tied and blindfolded, Ryo and Ichigo were forced to rely on their other senses. Occasionally, they bumped into each other. From the silence and the way Ryo moved away whenever they came in contact, Ichigo could tell Ryo was in no mood to talk, let alone forgive Ichigo. Not that it had really been his fault. Was it? How would he know Elaine was a bad guy? She didn't seem like it...though her aggressive moves were surprising. Ichigo had planned on rejecting her advances until Ryo had stepped in for him. From that point on, Ichigo was rather confused. It seemed like Elaine wasn't who she said she was.

The scent of freshly made dumplings and the rich aroma of pizza floated in to the van as they drove on through the city. Ichigo frowned. Where had he smelled that before?

"Ichigo," Ryo breathed.

His ears perked up in surprise. So was he forgiven?

"Your knee is pressed against my...area."

He hurriedly straightened his legs, kicking one of the armed men, who swore.

"Watch it, punk!"

Ichigo flushed. When had Ryo turned around to face him anyway? Or had he always been facing Ichigo? Was Ryo lying on his side, facing Ichigo? Were his thin lips pressed together? Or were they open in a small "o" as the younger boy breathed? And the short wisps of hair that fell over Ryo's eyes...perhaps they were strewn across the van floor, flared out like a fan. The frail shoulder rising and falling with Ryo's breath... Ichigo leaned in. Immediately, he felt as if he could see Ryo's presence. It was warm and hot, inches away... he breathed out and felt the younger boy flinch. He swallowed, and was prepared to lean away when Ryo's presence suddenly shifted closer.

"Ichigo..."

His breath was hot on Ichigo's face. Ichigo couldn't see, but he was painfully aware their lips were no more than two inches apart. Now, Ichigo's heart began to pound heavily as he realized what sort of situation he had gotten himself in.

"Look, they're going to kiss," one of the men sniggered.

Ichigo tensed.

"Like hell we are," Ryo retorted. Ferocious even when blind. Ichigo half-smiled. But he couldn't help but wonder. Had they? And why did he even _care_? He wasn't gay! There was no way. No way.

* * *

The men roughly unloaded them, dragging them into a building where the blinding lights made the cloth seem unnaturally yellow. They were seated, and the men backed away after undoing their blindfolds. Ichigo's eyes immediately sought out Ryo. The younger boy was looking around cautiously, his violet eyes still frightfully sharp. _He's still not "Ryo," _Ichigo realized. This boy - whoever he was - was someone else Ichigo didn't know. It was a boy that Ichigo knew operated as Byakuya's officer and agent. Then Ichigo's eyes went to the man seated in front of him.

"No way," he groaned.

* * *

"No way," Ichigo groaned. I cast him a curious look, and followed his gaze to-

"_Nii-sama?_"_  
_

I nearly dropped my mouth in shock. The cold-eyed man in front of me sat erectly, his posture perfect, and his gaze calculating. He raised his hand, and Elaine stepped in. She smiled crookedly, winking at Ichigo. Anger boiled up in me as I turned back to the familiar man in front of me.

"Damn it, what's going on?" Ichigo and I roared in unison.

"What is this? _Elaine's _your agent?" I shouted furiously, "Why did you say I would know _him_ then? You implied it was a boy! She tried to kill Ichigo! And she threatened my cover!"

"Yeah and - wait, what cover?" Ichigo asked blankly. Grinding my teeth, I shot him a look. _Just shut up! Let me handle this!_

"Calm down, Ryo. Elaine was not trying to kill Ichigo, and neither was she trying to break your cover. I have a chip planted on her, so I know exactly what I'm talking about," Byakuya replied, "Elaine's orders were to plant a similar bug on Ichigo. In order to do this, she needed to insert the device in his flesh. Hence, the knife. And since Ichigo has constantly refused to hand us a blood-sample, Elaine was also ordered to bring back a blood sample. What you took as a threat to your cover was simply a reminder from me. Elaine is a clean agent."

The blonde girl behind them giggled and struck a cute pose. Ichigo sighed.

"Well then-"

"Shuuhei is indeed an agent as well."

"WHAT?" I fought against my bonds, livid with the fact that Nii-sama had failed to inform me. "YOU'RE ORDERING TWO AGENTS ON MY CASE?"

"Hisagi Shuuhei is the original agent I had in mind. However, recent events have caused me to realize this case is bigger than I thought." I kicked at the chair in frustration. Just how much bigger could it get? We were chasing the Blood Lion! The one who murdered my parents! The one who kidnapped Ichigo's! Of course it was big! But I could handle it. Especially with Ichigo, and even Hisagi, we were more than enough to stop this cold-blooded killer.

Why was Nii-sama sending in so many people?

Our eyes met, and for a moment I saw a flicker of uncertainty in Nii-sama's eyes. Then it vanished. _I know this is confusing, Rukia. But please trust me...I am doing the best I can. As soon as I figure out more, I'll tell you. For now, just do as I say_.

"Ichigo," my brother turned to the orange-headed teen, "The night that Ryo joined you as your new roommate, you had been outside."

To my surprise, Ichigo's face tensed and his muscles automatically stiffened. The teenager leaned forward, as if readying for battle.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Nii-sama drew a folder from his jacket, and let it fall onto the table. Various photographs of graffiti, guns, shady men, and - I blinked - Ichigo. In the photo, he was wearing a black jacket and a hood. In his hands was a rifle. Then one last photo. Nii-sama dropped it over the pile.

"The Dragon Tongues. A powerful drug dealing clan living in the streets of Tokyo, dominating the underground sewers for nearly sixty years. No one escapes them. No one tricks them. And most importantly, no one threatens them. Not even the police. No one."

Nii-sama leaned in.

"Except you."

"So Ichigo. Tell me, what's your secret? What are you doing that even the Dragon Tongues are scared of you?"

I never expected Ichigo to answer that question until he did.

"I'm hunting them," he smiled, red eyes blazing. He leaned in as well, the wooden chair creaking. The stale scent of the room stank of liquor. Ichigo didn't even flinch as Nii-sama stared holes into him. He had suddenly shifted from goofy college boy to angry beast. And I watched as Ichigo's jacket rustled over his muscles. The boy's bonds suddenly broke, and the chair dropped to the floor with a clatter. He laughed.

"They helped kidnap my parents. Now they're paying for it."

Nii-sama smiled for the first time in a hundred years. Okay, I'm just joking, but still.

"Good. Then let's get to it."

He snaps his fingers, and a heavy briefcase is brought over. As Nii-sama unlatches the case, I realize that these briefcases were the ones that contained mission objectives. Were we about to...?

"Here's the mission," Nii-sama began.


	10. An Operation of Fate

**The drug lord was nervous.**

It was 3 AM. And way past the agreed meeting time - where the hell was he? Licking his lips, the fat man shifted his weight onto his other foot, and glanced around the dark alleyway. He shouldn't be have been unsettled as he was. This was his territory, and even though the alleyway was small and constricting, he was in control. Six snipers located in the windows above. Two armed bodyguard beside him, and ten more in the shadows. He even had a car waiting for him at the end of the street. Just in case.

But even with all his men and resources, the drug lord couldn't fight the fear that all beings had when confronted with another individual more ruthless than them. The alpha wolf wasn't him anymore. And that irritated him almost as much as it scared him.

"Okizaki! What time is it?" he snapped at the well-dressed man beside him.

"You just aske-"

"Oh god damn it. Get him on the phone. Now!"

"There's no need for that." A tall teenager emerged from the very shadows the drug lord had thought his men were in. The bodyguards beside him immediately stiffened, raising their rifles. Smirking callously, the teenager cockily strode forward. The rain fell with hard pitter-patter on the cold ground as the youth cocked a pistol and aimed it at the drug lord's head.

"You-!" the drug lord stuttered out.

"That's right; me. It's game over, Kane."

"Shoot him, you fools!" Kane roared, running back even as his bodyguard released a torrent of gunfire. Just as the bullets raced toward each other, the teen's shot going towards the retreating drug lord and the bodyguards' going towards the teenager's frame, a small black blur shoved him out of the way. The two bodies rolled to a stop behind the corner, tangled in each other's limbs. The smaller body sat up with an angry glare.

"Idiot!" Ryo snapped at Ichigo. "What do you think you're doing?" Ichigo bucked from underneath the smaller boy, and threw him off. Scrambling up, he pulled Ryo in until they were pressed against each other. Just in time too - a spray of gunfire demolished the pavement where they had been a moment before. Ichigo yanked out a grenade from his belt, and pulled the pin out with his teeth. Tossing it around the corner, he ducked and wrapped Ryo with his body. The younger boy trembled, and a moment later orange flames sweltered the air.

"Damn it Ichigo! You were supposed to capture him alive!" a voice swore in his ear. Ichigo adjusted the earbud with a glower.

"Stop speaking so loudly. I didn't hit him, did I?"

"I know, idiot, because he's _escaping_!"

Ichigo dashed around the corner right as a red ferrari gunned away from the alleyway. At the same instance, a powerful explosion of dust disabled Ichigo's vision, and he pushed Ryo back behind cover.

"Why do I have snipers shooting at my ass, Shuuhei? I thought you were going to take them out!" Ichigo roared into the mike. Their organized mission was turning into a chaotic disaster. Ichigo could just see Byakuya sighing. A red laser trickled over the pavement, searching for the hiding operatives. Ryo glanced up through the dark and counted the number of lasers. One...two...three...four... five? Ichigo's wet hand slipped around his neck and pulled him back. His lips drifted to Ryo's ear.

"Stay behind me." He kicked a cluster of pebbles into the alley, and before the snipers could shift their gaze back, he grabbed Ryo and dashed for the other side. A few of the snipers attempted shots, their bullets blasting small holes in the ground. _Damn, what caliber are they using? Bullets those big could tear a hole in our flesh! _Ryo's gaze suddenly locked onto something in the sky.

"Um, is that what I think-" _Thump! _The dead mercenary's body lay motionless on the ground under the rain.

"Got ya covered!" Elaine's chirpy voice entered Ichigo's ear. He blinked several times, and then suppressed a chuckle.

"Elaine, can you get a view of Kane?"

"I'm chasing him now." Shuuhei's voice came in. "He's driving through the markets. The police are on him, but they're not going to much help. Kane's got backup, and this _is _his part of town. Damn it, we need to get him out of the car!" Just then, a screech of tires broke off Shuuhei's concentration. He stopped talking, and Ichigo could hear him struggling to navigate the traffic. "Are they any tailing you?"

"What do you think?" The other boy snapped as gunfire crackled through the earbud.

Ichigo looked at Ryo.

"We're coming," he told Shuuhei.

* * *

"Bastard, who says I want you to co-" I heard Shuuhei snap before Ichigo tore the earbud out of his ear. He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the street. There, we saw that the flickering lights of various stores and advertisement boards were just small pieces of evidence of our fight. Ichigo ran to the nearest car and shattered the window with his fist. He slipped into the car like he'd done it a million times before.

"Hurry up, Ryo!" he shouted at me from beneath the driver's wheel. As I followed suit, I realized he was trying to hot-wire the car. I rolled my eyes, kicked the storage compartment, and handed him the keys with a look.

"First place to check? Are you sure you were a S2 Agent?"

He looked at the key like it was an alien and back at me. With a slight laugh, he grabbed the keys and started the engine.

"Well, that was _a _long time ago. And I never did follow the book."

"Yes, Nii-sama tol- _whoa!_" I shouted as he gunned the car forward, and we took off with a jump down the road. Ichigo jerked the wheel to the left, and we almost barreled over. As he weaved the traffic, he tossed me a black handheld device.

"GPS! Get it working - we have to track his position!"

I turned it on, and Shuuhei's voice entered my earpiece. "Rukia, the green dot is my position. Blue arrow's you and Ichigo, and Kane is the red dot. However, I only managed to throw the tracker on his car, so if Kane decides to ditch the vehicle..." I nodded, and then realized Shuuhei couldn't see me. Looking up, I quickly guessed that Shuuhei and Kane were downtown, in the slums.

"Turn right!" I yelled as Ichigo ran over a red light and veered to the underground tunnel at the last second. Our eyes scanned the dark lanes, searching for a red ferrari. Light filtered in from ahead, and we rose up into the open again.

"Ryo...are you sure we were supposed to turn right?" Ichigo remarked dryly as both of us saw the construction sign: ROAD ENDS HERE.

"FUCK!" I screamed as the car raced over the ledge and into the air. Below us, the sewers glimmered in the moonlight. Ichigo stomped on the gas pedal uselessly, and sooner than I would have liked, gravity started dragging us down. My eyes realized that we wouldn't make it -

Ichigo let go of the wheel and ducked his head underneath the dashboard.

"What are you doing?"I shrieked.

With a roar, the engines burst into flame - but just before giving us one extra boost. _THUD! _We landed roughly on the other side. As the car swerved around unsteadily, its momentum proved to great. Flipping onto its back, the car tumbled over and over causing sparks of light to race up from the road. I felt my body fly into the air, its direction completely out of my control. My head neared the windshield, and I winced in preparation when tough hands grabbed my midsection and pulled me back. Ichigo twisted around, shielding me, and then we broke through the windshield.

I would never forget the intense feeling of glass shards ripping into my skin. But that was nothing compared to the pain I heard in Ichigo's voice. Our bodies skid over the gravel, and the car skipped right over us before crashing into the ground and exploding. As the heat ballooned out towards us, Ichigo pressed over me tightly, his heart thudding against my back. His musky scent raced over me right before the orange flames filled my vision.

All was black.

* * *

"RYO!" Ichigo shook the younger boy's shoulders angrily, "COME ON! WAKE UP!" When Ryo's eyes didn't open, Ichigo sat back on his legs. His face was covered in black grime, blood, and sweat. The rain helped douse out some of the flames eating away at the car frame, but all it did was make Ichigo feel cold.

And alone.

"You promised me I wouldn't be alone anymore," he whispered to the unconscious boy. Then a voice spoke in his head. _Snap out of it, you fool. I can't believe you've grown so weak, and soft! _Ichigo's fist clenched. _What are you talking about? Who are you? _A ghostly white image walked out of the rain.

"I'm you, duh." The white figure smiled hungrily. "Come on, weren't you going to get some revenge? Open up your mind, King. Let's share again."

Flashes of images rushed through Ichigo's mind, and he doubled over. His head hurt. Touching his temples, Ichigo cringed as the pain flooded his nerves and his brain. Why were the images so familiar? He could see black robes...and there was a girl with violet eyes. This white figure before him... _I do know who he is. _

_He called me King. He called me King! _

Ichigo suddenly screamed, holding his head. _"Goddammit, my head's about to burst! What's going on?" _

"Just give it a second. You'll remember."

Then Ichigo's eyes connected with Ryo's still body. _The mission! Focus, Ichigo! _He shoved the images from his mind. He would deal with it some other time...but for now... Ichigo scooped Ryo into his arms and without a backwards look at the burning car, raced down the street towards the crowded intersection ahead. He remembered where he was now. A few months ago, there had been a bridge there. They tore it down to build a new one, but obviously, construction hadn't finished yet. It was a lucky break they made it though - and perhaps Ryo's instructions weren't entirely off.

Because right in front of them, stuck in a traffic jam, was a fiery red sports car.

* * *

Sweating profusely, the heavy drug lord gripped the wheel and stomped on the gas pedal threateningly.

"Get out of the way!" he roared out the window. The driver in front of him flipped the bird, and the drug lord snarled. Pulling out his shotgun, he blew the middle finger right off the man's hand.

"What the _fuck_ dude?!" the other man howled.

Kane ignored the ensuing screams. Where was his backup? Damn that boy, showing up at the last minute! That orange-headed kid scared him - scared him almost as much the Blood Lion. But neither was going to get in the way of his money, or his life! As soon as he got out of this mess, he was going to make that Blood Lion _pay _for all his troubles today. But he had to escape first. Kicking open the door, Kane staggered out and ran into the street. The vendors stumbled back, acutely aware of the shotgun in Kane's hands. He smirked.

"Stop right there, Kane, or you're dead."

The drug lord whirled around and scowled upon seeing the blonde cop.

"Look lady, you don't know who you're messing with. One word from me, and _you're_ dead. So just get the hell out before I change my mind and blow your pretty face to pieces!" He waved the shotgun threateningly at her face. Elaine shrugged, both her silver pistols still aimed at the drug lord.

"If you mean your friends up top, I took them out ages ago. There's no one protecting you. If you don't believe me, try giving them the signal."

Kane growled, aware that her confident tone meant she probably wasn't bluffing. Even so, there would be no way she had predicted this. He took out the flare gun and fired the signal into the sky. Elaine looked up, eyebrow raising at the flashy display. She smiled sweetly, unaware that the drug lord's fevered gaze at the sky wasn't a desperate prayer to God. In fact, it was a sign she should have been more careful.

The whirring of helicopter blades approached them, and as Elaine turned around, a spray of gunfire headed straight at her. She rolled aside, and shooting up, ran for cover under the stands. Swearing, she looked up to see Kane running away. _The slippery ass! _she thought _Shuuhei's nowhere to be found, Ichigo and Ryo could be dead (_she had seen the explosion)_, and now I'm being hunted by a copter. Damn it all! _

"Elaine, retreat." Byakuya's voice crackled in over the earpiece.

"But!-"

"That's an order!" her superior officer snapped. Elaine's upper lip stiffened, her grip on her pistols tightening. Then she holstered the pistols and turned around. With a graceful leap, she dove into the harbor.

* * *

He remembered this place. Ichigo recognized the dumpling stand across the street, and a few blocks down, there was the pizza parlor he had smelled. This place was where he spent his time the last three years sniffing out Kane's operations. And that only meant one thing - Kane was close to disappearing down the rabbit hole he had come from. Ichigo spoke into his mike.

"Byakuya, I need somewhere I can drop Ryo off."

"What happened to him?" the older man replied sharply.

"He fainted. I can't wake him up, but his pulse is strong, and there's no serious burns - I checked."

"You _checked_?"

"Yeah, of course I did. His life could be in danger if he had third-degree burns!"

"You _checked_?" Then silence, and Ichigo could practically see Byakuya's temples pop. "Never mind. Just leave him with Shuuhei."

"Where is he?" The question needn't have been asked though, as a moment later Shuuhei dropped down from the shadows. He nodded at Ichigo with a wan smile, and scooped up Ryo in his arms. Ichigo looked at the two of them suspiciously. "Take care of him. Or you're dead."

With that warning, he took off after Kane. The streets were easy to navigate when there were no cars racing about. It was empty and solemn. In fact, Ichigo felt shivers run up his back as he turned the corner. Seeing a heavy man running down the street, Ichigo narrowed his eyes and smiled. _Got you._ He tailed after Kane, sticking to the shadows of the buildings. The lamplights were rather distracting and took away from his cover. If there were only some way to disable the lights... Ichigo smacked his head. He had forgotten he had that tool with him. Pulling out the silencer, Ichigo twisted it over his pistol.

Even with this however, he knew that shooting out the lights would let Kane know someone was chasing him. But, Ichigo realized with delight, fear and manipulation are powerful weapons. Perhaps even more powerful than one lone gunman. Swinging his arm up, Ichigo quickly shattered the lights all along the street. The falling of glass and abrupt fall of darkness over the road was startling. Ichigo heard Kane turn around and stumble, falling to the ground.

"Who's there?" the drug lord called out hoarsely. "Don't move; I've got a gun."

Ichigo swiftly ran down the street until he had passed the drug lord and was directly behind him.

"So do I," he breathed.

Kane whirled around and fired the shotgun at the darkness until the gun clicked empty. _Click! Click! Click! _Ichigo chuckled, hidden behind the dumpster.

"Looks like you're out."

"Who are you? What do you want? Money? I've got money. Let me live, and I'll give you all the money you need to live the rest of your life happily." Ichigo watched the drug lord turn around like a headless chicken. He steadied his pistol and leveled it at the man's heart.

"_Alive_, Ichigo. We need him alive!" Byakuya's voice hissed into his ear. Ichigo froze.

"How the hell can you see me?"

"It was a good move taking out the lights. But don't underestimate where I have eyes, Ichigo. I want you to get into Kane's hideout. We need to see those drugs!"

"Tch. Fine," Ichigo growled. He stepped out of the light, revealing the cocked pistol. Kane immediately raised his hands in surrender, his beady eyes afraid, but also calculating.

"It's you again, kid." He wrinkled his nose. "What do you want? For the past few years, you've been disrupting our operations. I've tried to recruit you, I've tried to pay you - but you don't care! You just keep talking about this 'Blood Lion' character!"

"Because I know you two are working together," Ichigo snarled, "But anyway, that's in the past. I'll take you up on that offer for money - but not by your terms. Lead me to your hideout and show me the drugs. You'll cut me some, free of charge. Supply them to me for as long as I ask, and you won't have to worry about me ever again."

Kane considered this. Then he smiled, his silver tooth shining in the moonlight.

"Deal."


	11. Drugs, Baby, Drugs

**Ichigo wondered why all hideouts had to begin in the sewers.**

Was it a creativity thing? Did drug lords just copy the bad guys in B+ action movies? Because really, Kane wasn't winning any points for originality. And he was definitely losing some on smell. God, shit stinks. A rat scampered over his feet, and he kicked it away, swearing. Kane snorted. "Thought you would be used to this kinda place, kid."

"What'd you take me for, a cockroach?" Ichigo retorted. "I've never seen an orange cockroach before. Let me know if you have."

"Oh, so you're proud of that asshat hairstyle?"

Ichigo poked the man in the back with his pistol.

"Wasn't my choice." His mind flashed back to Ryo's violet eyes._ If you're going to act like a fox, might as well look like one, _the younger boy had claimed. It hadn't been funny at the time. In fact, he'd hated it. Didn't want everyone thinking he was trying to be a punk, or cause trouble when all he wanted was to live a normal life. Sleep in, goof off at school, play with his sisters, forget about his missing parents...

Normal. He wanted to be normal.

But someone had changed that. Someone woke him up, made him feel alive again. Ichigo could feel each beat of his heart vividly, the blood rushing through his veins and the brightness of the world shocking his eyes. He believed this someone was the Blood Lion, the man he knew was responsible for stealing his parents away. And his whole purpose of life became hunting this man down. Making this man pay. Then-

Then Ryo came.

Wait...Ryo...

Came?

_...It's night. __CRASH! Something's wrong. His sisters are unconscious. There's something roaring. It's horrible._

Ichigo stumbled, causing the drug lord to roll his eyes. But he hadn't any time to pay attention to Kane. His mind was sucked back into oblivion-

_The monster shrieks, charging at him. Pain...and defeat. It tastes horrible. Tastes like death...tastes like-_

He's in the present again, and they make a right turn in the sewers. The dripping water distracts him, but as they briefly pass under an uncovered manhole-

_It's a full moon. And she stands before him, offering him her power. The sword rushed towards him, and-_

"We're here," Kane grunted. Ichigo snaps his head up. His hands felt sweaty. Ryo came into his life. But why did it feel like fucking deja vu?

* * *

Byakuya leaned back in the leather chair. The screens in front of him flickered eerily in the dark. So far, the team he'd sent in had being slowly wiped out. Elaine, after being cornered by a chopper, was ordered to retreat into the harbor and wait for a pickup. Rukia and Shuuhei were on they way back to base, although the girl was unconscious and Shuuhei seemed to have been shot in the thigh. And to Byakuya's annoyance, the one heading alone into the Dragon Tongue's lair was _Kurosaki. _In the end, nothing had gone according to plan.

The usual, then.

A great sigh left the cool-eyed man's chest as he tapped the intercom. "Please tell me that bug we placed on Ichigo is still live."

"Uh..."

"What is it?"

"Well, we were meaning to tell you, Sir..."

"Spit it out," Byakuya muttered.

"Yes! Exactly!"

Byakuya blinked twice. He leaned in closer, and tapped the intercom button again. "_What_ now?"

"Er, he spit it out. The bug. It's out. Of his mouth. Dead too."

"Fools. Why was the bug in his _mouth_? I said place it in his pouch! HIS POUCH!" A fizzling noise as Byakko let go of the button. "How did you get it in his mouth anyway?"

"Pizza, sir. Never fails. 'Cause you know, usually they swallow it. The only problem is when they go the bathroom... then it gets odd watching the tracking dot sit in the - right. Well, point is, for operations shorter than 24 hours, everything runs pretty smoothly. And uh, there was no pun intended."

A temple popped.

"Chuck, you've done this before?"

"... speaking of toilets, sir, I have an emergency. Had some bad chicken. I'll be back in sixty hours."

The intercom clicked silent, and Byakuya slowly dragged his palm over his face.

"CHICKEN?"

* * *

The drug lord knocked on the metal door twice, and then announced himself.

"It's me. Open up, ya shitheads."

"What is the language of the Dragons?"

"Didn't ya hear me? I said it's your fucking boss!"_  
_

"You may be an impostor - answer the question."

Kane kicked the metal door angrily, and spat at the keyhole. "You realize that a real spy would have no problem cracking this ridiculous code of yours?"

"Well, just answer, okay? None of the other gang members ever do it!" a voice complained.

"And we're related how?" Kane muttered. Then he grunted, "Fire."

"Fire what?"

"FIRE IS THE LANGUAGE OF DESTRUCTION YA FUCKING POTHEAD!" The door swung open just as Kane swung his fist, and the two brothers tumbled over each other, groaning.

Ichigo sighed.

"Why is the world scared of you again?"

As the brothers scowled at him, the orange-headed teen stepped over them and into the hideout. "Never mind. I really don't want to know. Just show me the drugs." His own words echoing in the sewers, Ichigo tongued his cheek wryly. Out of all people, he was here with a wanted drug lord asking for pot. This was beyond whacked up. The misunderstandings that could ensue...

His thoughts ground to a stop as Ichigo took in the massive base before him. Levels of walkways, elevators, even boats rocking at the bottom of the hideout. Ichigo turned back towards Kane, who was eyeing him cautiously. Ichigo cocked his head down the metal steps and waved the pistol.

"Come on. Where is it?"

"This way kid..." Kane walked forward, his younger brother (an equally fat man but with hair) tailing him. They walked there way towards the elevator, and Kane punched in the bottom floor. As the shaky cage traveled down, Ichigo noted the crates being wheeled out towards a dark room. Once people walked in the room, they didn't seem to come back out. Then the passed another symbol, one Ichigo was familiar with.

The mark of the Blood Lion.

He reflexively tensed, but before he had time to question Kane, the elevator doors opened. Kane walked forward and cracked open one of the crates Ichigo had seen earlier. He tossed aside the hammer and lifted the wooden cover. Peering over, Ichigo nearly dropped the gun.

Inside, were thousands and thousands of needle shots.

"What is this? Liquid drugs? I thought snorting powder-like drugs were the thing these days," the boy scowled.

Kane smiled confidently for the first time since he'd been captured.

"Well, this is the future, Ichigo." The drug lord picked up a needle shot and shook the strange glowing blue liquid. "Because this isn't anything we've ever seen before. This gives us strange powers...unbelievable powers...and it's selling out so fast, I've made more than millions in six months." At this point, the drug lord laughed, his eyes abnormally large and crazy.

"And my dear friend, you've made a mistake. See, this is my lair. You won't walk away alive."

"Wha-" A thug whacked Ichigo on the back of his head, and he lurched forward.

_Shit. Backup._

He whirled around, and shot the approaching enemy. With a wobbly kick, Ichigo incapacitated another bodyguard using the old groin trick. Then someone slugged his jaw, and Ichigo lost his balance. He crashed into the crates, tipping over the collection of drugs. Kane scrambled out of the way and snarled, "Get him already!"

Desperate, Ichigo rolled over as the biggest bodyguard lunged forward with a knife. The vials shattered, and the strange blue liquid popped out. As they did however, they didn't just fall to the floor like Ichigo expected. Instead, the blue liquid vaporized into light and then exploded. Ichigo ducked under his arm. The bodyguards were knocked off their feet, momentarily dazed.

_Fool, you'd not even recognize the power which you depend on? How can you not see? Has misery, cowardice, and normalcy blinded you so much? USE IT!_

Ichigo gritted his teeth. The damned voice was familiar. Why couldn't he place it? No - more importantly, why did it sound right? The blue glowing liquid _did_ seem familiar...especially when it had turned into light.

As three more men approached him, Ichigo lunged for a needle shot and stabbed his arm. He injected the blue liquid, and then-

BOOM! An explosion of light. His muscles tingled, and a familiar strength filled his heart.

_I've felt this before!_

That was the last thing Ichigo thought before blacking out.

* * *

"Sir! There was an explosion three blocks from the sewers!" one of the youngest police officers yelled as he burst into Byakuya's office. "And it had the signs you were looking for - blue glowing light."

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Impossible."

"No, sir, I'm quite sure I-"

The police commissioner stood up abruptly and grabbed his gear.

"Get me a team together. They're not dealing with drugs."

_And I don't think I am who I think I am._

Byakuya fingered the gun in his hand. It felt right. Like he'd always used one. But if his hunch was right, that was a lie. A big fat lie the entire world was under.

The Blood Lion's lie.


	12. It's All A Lie

"Reporting to you live form Naha Harbor in Okinawa. Five minutes ago, an explosion near the sewers revealed the ruins of a destroyed hideout. The base appears to be the long sought after hideout of Kane Megumi, drug lord of the infamous Dragon Tongues. Police are investigating the scene now, though it appears from far away that the explosion was the result of one teenage boy. Further details to come-"

"Grandpa Yama! Stop watching TV and come play Go with me!" whined a small boy.

The old man chuckled, took a sip of tea, and turned away from the screen. "All right, Hikaru, one game. If I win, you'll have to me fetch me some more sake form the kitchen."

"Grandpa!" the younger boy protested.

"And if you win, I'll get you a can of soda."

"...cherry coke?"

"Of course."

"Deal!" exclaimed the happy boy. He grinned maliciously as he settled down by the Go board. "Get ready to lose, Grandpa."

* * *

It was basically a crater the size of a football stadium; however, the range and depth of destruction was frightfully more impressive than anything Byakuya had ever seen. And for a police commissioner, that was saying a lot. Flames flickered at the pit of the scorched hideout. Shuuhei approached silently on Byakuya's left.

"Amazing... All this damage. Just from one shipment of drugs," he murmured.

Byakuya shook his head.

"These drugs are nothing normal." _In fact, they were faintly supernatural. _Byukuya wasn't sure what should worry him more - the eerie aura surrounding the area, or the fact that it had a familiar pulse to it.

Something that made his heart beat faster at the thought of the recollection of forgotten memories.

A weak cough caught Byakuya's attention, and he watched as Kane crawled out of the debris. The drug lord was completely covered in ash, his large suit flapping loosely in the night breeze. Byakuya let his eyes shift back to Shuuhei.

"Arrest him," he said softly. The young agent nodded and quickly grabbed Kane's arms. Startled, the drug lord stumbled backwards, his heavy weight almost pulling the both of them back into the pit.

"Y-You!" Kane breathed, his eyes widening in fear. Shuuhei smirked.

"Oh come on now, is your vocabulary really so limited? You do seem in the habit of calling people 'you,' when they honestly deserve better."

"But I don't understand!" Kane whispered to himself. He repeated the words with a glazed look on his face. "I don't understand... You-You-"

"All right. Enough talk." Shuuhei grunted as he slipped the handcuffs around the drug lord's thick wrists.

"Wait - you can't do this to me! I'm an American citizen, and I demand you take me to the embas-"

"Oh? Let's read you your rights, then." Shuuhei grinned. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford, an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?"

Before Kane could reply, Shuuhei kneed the man in the groin and then leaned in with a smirk.

"Ready to talk?"

Blood dripped from the drug lord's lips as he gave Shuuhei a crazy look. "To you? Hell no!"

"That's what I thought." Shuuhei shoved the drug lord forward roughly and walked him back to the car. Byakuya rose from the ground, sniffing the ash in his hand. This too smelled familiar. Without another thought, Byakuya watched as the wind carried the dark particles away into the night. There was only one piece remaining to this puzzle.

Slowly walking down the gravely slope, Byakuya neared the motionless figure shrouded in fire. Broken metal beams and empty crates littered the path, but most notably were the dark stains of blood on the ground. Byakuya stopped. The boy's chest rose shakily and a moment later, fell. Good. Then he was still alive. Byakuya knelt and grasped the boy's shoulder.

"Kurosaki. Wake up."

Strangely, no response. A faint sense of...worry? No, perhaps, it was urgency. Of course. Byakuya shook the boy harder, a little irritated at the mess the orange-headed teenage had caused again. His prowess lied in his never-failing ability to cause pure destruction. As Ichigo groaned, Byakuya suddenly caught sight of the boy's hands.

They glowed.

With blue energy. Realization crashed into Byakuya's conscious, and while it was not altogether an unwelcome understanding, he feared the implications. Yes, fear. Because Byakuya had remembered, remembered why he had put S2 together and why he had been searching for the Blood Lion. More than that however, he knew the truth now.

He wasn't who he thought he was at all. And neither was Rukia, Shuuhei, and even Ichigo.

Tapping into a private channel with Shuuhei, Byakuya murmured indistinctly, "Give Kane to someone else. We're going back to HQ, and I want a message out to all S2 members immediately: Assemble in the SOC room ASAP."

"Of course, sir. May I ask why?" Shuuhei's voice crackled over the mike.

"Because we've been deceived."

* * *

Harsh white lights.

"Ugh..." Ichigo groaned as he came to. His hands were tied around the chair, his feet in a similar state. At least he wasn't blindfolded. He looked around the empty room.

Damn it all, why was it so bright?

His head pounded, and he tried to reorient himself with his surroundings. However, as he glanced around he found that it might have been better to remain ignorant.

This was an interrogation room.

_What's going on? Why am I here? What happened? _Ichigo licked his dry, cracked lips. His throat was dry; apparently, he'd been unconscious for quite awhile. The metallic taste of blood lingered in his throat, and then the empty blackness in his mind momentarily cleared, and he remembered fighting. _That's right! I was in Kane's hideout...and then- FUCKING BASTARD! He tricked me! _

Briefly, Ichigo kicked his bound feet against the chair legs in frustration. Then he calmed down.

_Wait. But I defeated his stupid bodyguards. I used the drug...and everything exploded. So who the hell put me here?_

As if in answer, Ichigo finally noticed the note on the table in front of him. Bouncing up and down, Ichigo managed to "hop" his chair over to the table. He leaned down as the words washed over him. At first, Ichigo couldn't believe it. Then he did, and fury rushed all over him._  
_

_Ichigo._

_If you're reading this, you woke up. Looks like you're stronger than I thought;__  
after all, most people don't survive the undiluted doses from the drug._

_In any case, I'm sure you're as eager as I am for one final battle. Our little game  
of cat and mouse in the past three years has been interesting. But you've failed to catch  
me, so I think we both know who's the better man. I'll give you one more chance to prove  
yourself._

_Meet me at the docks of Naha Harbor by 5 AM. Any later, and your cute little roommate  
will have seen the last sunrise of his life. He's putting up a struggle, but kittens are only  
fun for so long...and I'm not a patient person._

_The Blood Lion_

Ichigo smashed his head into the table, but a second later, regretted it as his mind seemed to split in two. The teenager's breathing had grown hard without him noticing it. Glancing around the room, Ichigo locked his eyes onto the glowing red digital numbers on the dark screen that loomed over him. Normally, spectators stood there as the interrogation proceeded.

Even though he was not being faced with the torture of faceless enemies, he felt the same sense of dread smother his soul as he gazed at the clock.

Tick.

4:58 AM.

* * *

I looked at Ichigo struggling with his bonds, my heart twisting uncomfortably at the sight. Beside me, Nii-sama watched the scene expressionlessly, as he usually did. The viewing room allowed us to hide behind the dark screen while Ichigo remained ignorant of our presence.

"Is this really necces-" I began, but Nii-sama cut me off with one of his cold looks.

"Rukia. Watch."

Ichigo's eyes kept shifting up to glance at the clock, but I felt like he was looking at me. And it was strange, because his eyes had a sort of desperate lunacy about them that I'd never seen. Or had I? The red eyes burned, anger obviously present, but also power. Ichigo strained against the thick ropes, rocking the chair back and forth. He twisted his arms with such strength that I noticed in horror red welts growing along the lines of his wrist. Unconsciously, I had taken a step forward and pressed my forehead against the glass. My eyes hardened. Ichigo was going to _kill_ himself at this rate! He was literally tearing his skin up trying to escape those bonds!

"Stupid. What are you doing?" I breathed tensely. Ichigo glanced up, though I knew he couldn't possible have heard me. His eyes were bloodshot. I broke away, and ran for the door. Nii-sama grabbed my wrist.

"Stop it, Rukia. Control yourself."

"You're killing him!" I screamed. "Don't you see he's bleeding?"

Nii-sama picked me up and sat me back down in front of the screen.

And then it happened.

Ichigo roared, and with a bright blue flash, a bolt of energy cut away his bonds. He sprang up, his chest heaving. Like a mad animal, Ichigo slammed his shoulder against the door. When that didn't work, he raised his hand, and-

The door opened, and Elaine shot Ichigo in the chest. She walked over to slumped over boy and felt his pulse.

"He's okay - tranquilizer's already in his bloodstream. But Chief, how the hell did he escape? I don't understand..."

"Good work, Elaine. Let's just put it this way: If you waited a second longer, that door wouldn't be there. And I'm afraid you'd be knocked out."

Nii-sama turned to me. I was still too stunned to react much beyond turning my head to look at him.

"Recognize it, Rukia?" my brother asked. "He was about to use something we call Kidou."

Then Nii-sama's eyes narrowed. "Or we used to, until we all forgot. You're not who you think you are, and neither am I. Tell me. What do you remember of Soul Society?"

* * *

"I don't understand," Ichigo muttered. He glowered at Byakuya accusingly, "How come _you_ are the only one who knows _anything_?"

Once Ichigo had woken up (again), he had been furious to find out the whole Blood Lion note was a hoax. But as soon as he laid his eyes on Ryo, the boy's fury dissipated. Relief flooded over him in its place, and Ichigo had laid back in his cot with a sigh. They were in the infirmary, and now Byakuya had gathered a small amount of people in Ichigo's room.

The police commissioner revealed a text message on his phone.

"One morning, I woke up to find this. It was a message to me, from myself. The message said that if I was reading it, I had failed, and now I had no memory of my past life. It went on to describe a spirit world known as Soul Society, where people called shinigami worked to aid human souls. My other self said that there were 13 divisions (the Gotei 13), and I was captain of one such division. Soul Society, however, suffered an invasion. One we apparently failed to stop. The only other thing my other self left was a list of names, and the warning that I needed to hunt down the man known as the Blood Lion and restore balance to the world before it was too late."

"My other self also seemed to highlight your name in the list, Kurosaki. I believe this is because you are not exactly like us - you are not a normal shinigami, but one who is part human," Byakuya commented, "The other names included Ryo, Shuuhei, Urahara, Yoruichi, Yamamoto, Sui-Feng, Unohana, and so forth."

"Wait a second," Ryo began.

"These names-" Ichigo cut in.

"-all sound familiar," Shuuhei finished.

"We know everyone we used to know, just in a different context. Like Yoruichi is the hand-to-hand combat instructor here at S2. And Sui-Feng, she's the owner of the tae-kwon-do dojo. Most of our recruits actually come from there..."

"Exactly," Byakuya said, "It's like the Blood Lion meant for this to happen."

"Like a game?" Ichigo asked.

"A memory game," Ryo nodded. "He knew we would eventually remember, and he _wanted_ us to try and fight back."

"That way, it's more fun when we fail," Shuuhei whispered quietly. A heavy silence fell over them, and Ichigo twitched, burying his fingers into his palm. Another life. He had lived another life. This life was _fake?_

"That's impossible!" Ichigo snapped, "I _know_ Yuzu and Karin are real! You can't tell me they were never my family! I know they're real."

"And they are."

Byakuya turned over Ichigo's bandaged hands. "The only things that are different is that you don't remember anything about Soul Society or the shinigami. You don't remember your spiritual energy - even thought you can use your reiatsu to free yourself, and even fight. And we," Byakuya gestured to Ryo and Shuuhei, "We - who are not supposed to be able to live here - somehow exist in the real world. We have memories...and jobs. The interesting thing is, our 'new' memories have placed most of us in jobs that would lead us to the Blood Lion."

Ichigo opened and closed his hands. _Remember now? _a familiar voice cackled. _Welcome back, King._

He looked at Byakuya pensively. "How do we get our memories back?"

"I'm sure it'll come back on it's own. Likely, some of you have already experienced flashes. But if you want a definite answer, the message I left myself seems to imply defeating the Blood Lion is crucial to recovering our memories." Byakuya stood up from his chair. "In the meantime, it is crucial we begin training our bodies to adjust. Those drugs Kane were smuggling - the unusual effects which it left you with Ichigo leads me to believe the Blood Lion has somehow managed to compress reiatsu into a tangible substance. We'll use those to awaken our sleeping spiritual energy."

"Ryo, Shuuhei - use one dose. Shuuhei, I want you to go contact everyone else on this list that is not already part of S2. The other members have been informed of the situation. Ryo...see what Ichigo can do in his shinigami form."

"Wait, we can use that?"

Byakuya turned.

"Just a few minutes ago, weren't you trying to blast a hole in my door with kido? I think you should find calling your zanpakuto easy enough. Feel free to borrow one of the sparring chambers as an arena for your duel. You'll not have to worry about destroying anything - even a tank can't dent the walls in the chambers. Now get going, Kurosaki."

Watching Byakuya leave the room, Ichigo found that Ryo was holding a needle shot in his hand. His roommate looked up at him, violet eyes unreadable, and Ichigo felt he had to look away. At the same time, he couldn't. Ryo gave a wry smile.

"Ready, Ichigo? 'Cause I'm about to kick your ass."

* * *

**AN: Okay, okay, before I get a bunch of people worried about the direction of this story, let me assure you, there are plenty of Ichiruki moments ahead. And ho, it'll still be college fun. I'm just letting some action slip in - if we collectively agree this stupid plot is not worth developing, I'll give a hackneyed ending to it, and we'll be done with it. Easy peasy.**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Call I-Have-No-Idea-What-I'm-Doing Hotline! We'll help you with anything you need - that is, once we figure out what we're doing.**

**Heh, just kidding. Leave a review or PM, whatever floats your boat ;)**

**(Oh, and if anyone caught that Hikaru No Go reference, kudos to you!)**


	13. Memories In the Shower

AN: Nice to hear from you guys.

First, **WhiteSheWolf17** brought up a valid point: _If they were all in Soul Society before, wouldn't Ichigo have had his orange hair from the beginning?_

Er, yes. He would. Which is why I'll add now that the Blood Lion actually dyed Ichigo's hair black (and altered the memories of those close to Ichigo so they would remember a black-haired Ichigo) in fear that Ichigo's trademark hair color would act as a "trigger" and awaken everyone's memories too early...

Second, from **D**: _is the blood lion aizen?_

No. Good guess. FYI guys, Bleach's plot that makes aizen the "mastermind behind everything" isn't going to happen here. This isn't AU exactly, but it's also not original world stuff either.

Third, from **asia411**: _Since everyone forgot their powers and everything how come Byakuya knows?_

Byakuya was able to send himself a text message before his memory was wiped.

Fourth, shout out to **Guest**: Thanks for all your support. Wish I was able to PM you my appreciation, but you since you don't have a FF account, I'll do it here. Keep enjoying the story!

By the way, I just figured out how to title my chapters. BOO YEAH BABY, that's right. My chapters have NAMES!

* * *

I hooked the strap of my backpack over one shoulder and got ready to leave the room when a protesting groan from across the room caught my attention.

"Wait Ryo... Why are you leaving so early?"

"It's not early anymore! Classes start in three minutes!"

"Exactly," Ichigo said as his head dipped back under the covers. I marched over to his cot and tore off the blanket. I regretted it immediately. Ichigo was naked except for his boxers. My eyes vaguely traced the toned lines of his muscles, and-

"Put some damn clothes on!" I snapped, flushing red. Ichigo sleepily raised his head. Then he looked down at himself.

"AIIYEEEEE!" he shouted, leaping up on his bed. He snatched the blanket from me and covered himself like an embarrassed twelve year-old girl. We refused to make eye contact with each other as the situation sank into our heads.

_Okay, this isn't good - why is he acting weird? And I'm messing up my cover. I should be fine seeing other guys' bodies_! Taking a shaky breath, I turned my protesting head to look at Ichigo. I couldn't do it. My head immediately snapped back to the spot on the ceiling that suddenly become incredibly interesting.

It wasn't like I hadn't see Ichigo naked before. There were lots of times, like whenever he showered or decided to strip his shirt off on a hot day. Ichigo was as far masculine as you could get- Oh fuck. What am I saying?

Ichigo suddenly dropped the blanket, standing on the bed in all his naked glory. He coughed.

"Actually, I'm not embarrassed," he declared. I almost risked a suspicious look at him. "There's no reason I should be. After all, I have such a sexy-"

The pillow I threw smacked Ichigo on the face, and he groaned. It pissed me off he was right: There _was _no reason he should be embarrassed.

Because we were both guys.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed Ichigo's ankle and dragged him to the shower. The orange headed boy waved his arms angrily.

"Hey Ryo. What the hell-"

_Splash!_

_"FUCKING COCKFISH! I HATE COLD WATER!" _Ichigo howled like a wet cat as I threw him in the shower, and jerked the lever towards the blue markings. Freezing water dripped over us, and he glowered at me, his usually bright orange hair darkening. I was momentarily entranced by his new chocolate-colored locks. They clung to his skin, outlining the sharp feature of his jaws, his high cheekbones, and his narrow nose. Too late, I realized Ichigo was staring at me too.

I made a show of looking at my watch (I didn't have one), and said loudly, "Oh hey, two minutes before class. I'll leave you to show-"

He grabbed my arm. The cold water trickling over him soaked into my sleeve. My sleeve.

My sleeve is white.

My sleeve is white because my shirt is white. And my shirt is white-

Oh no no no no no- I looked down at my chest, horrified.

Ichigo's grip tightened, and he tugged me into him. Our bodies pressed together heatedly. It was awkward, so awkward that I felt my face burn.

My legs went weak, and I found it hard to focus as Ichigo's intoxicating musky scent washed over me. It wasn't cologne, it was just _his _smell. The smell of wilderness and firewood...it didn't help I was less than ten inches away from him.

Ichigo swallowed. He touched my jaw.

"Why...are you so..."

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

Was that my heart? Why's it sound like a freaking airplane motor?

"So..."

_Don't say it_, I begged. _Don't_. I closed my eyes, letting the sound of water be the only thing shattering the silence. It was cold - in more ways than one. Ichigo's fingers shook, then he pulled away.

"So damn annoying," he finished. I opened my eyes, and he smirked, but his eyes were bitter. "Always in my head, you know? And geez, Ryo, you've the skinniest ass I've ever seen."

With one hand still on my sleeve, he reached to my chest and unbuttoned my shirt. Then he stripped it off.

I could have howled in horror until I realized, with not a little bit of relief, that today I had decided to wear a blank tank top over my corset. My chest looked flat, and there was nothing to suggest otherwise. _Thank God_. _Thank God, __thank God, t__hank God_.

Without warning, Ichigo wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me in close. He buried his mouth in my hair, and breathed in deep.

"You're so skinny..." he repeated.

"Ichigo," I gasped, "What are you doing?"

Okay, I really hated that I sounded breathless. Someone shoot me now.

"I'm...cold. You warm me up."

And at this point, I really should have stepped out of the shower. I should have turned the lever to "HOT" and left Ichigo alone. My watch beeped.

Class had started.

I shoved him away. Focusing on Ichigo with my most critical glare, I asked him sharply, "Are you gay?"

Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"Because I think I deserve to know if we're going to be roommates."

He eyed me warily. Then he leaned in, causing me to wish I could fall through glass shower doors. With a crooked smile, he breathed, "If I was, would you go out with me?"

"I-I-" I stammered.

Okay, WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS MY KUCHIKI ELOQUENCE?

"Ryo," Ichigo murmured as his lips brushed against my ear, "Even if I was gay, I'd never go out with you."

Then he smirked and pushed open the glass door. I tumbled out onto the ground, landing on my butt. For some reasons, those words seemed stabbed my heart. Ichigo closed the shower door, and proceed to scrub himself. In front of me. Disgusted, I stood up cooly and brushed myself.

"We're already late for Calculus. I'm going to the practice room - Nii-sama only let us back to the college because he wants to maintain cover. In the meantime, we're supposed to train. Don't forget," I warned Ichigo.

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, did you have to bruise me so badly yesterday? I wanted to sleep in today cause my body felt so sore!" Ichigo complained from the shower. I stopped at the bathroom door and turned around.

"Well, if you could call your Zanpakuto or used Kido, I'm sure you could have defended yourself better," I retorted. Then I left as I heard the boy grumble that he only seemed capable of doing that in dire situations.

_What's wrong with Ichigo? _I wondered. _Why can't he use his shinigami powers? _

My hand touched the doorknob, and then with a sigh, I left our room.

* * *

The 'practice room' was basically our school wrestling room. It was big, and since we didn't have a wrestling team (apparently, the captain had graduated last year, and without him, there was little motivation to continue), Nii-sama had said it would be a good place to practice. We just had to set up an illusion outside so that normal students would see a "under construction - no trespassing" sign.

I entered the dark, slightly smelly room. It was the size of six full-basketball courts, thanks to Urahara's adjustments. It was shocking to find out that the sly doctor had known all alone the situation. Apparently, he, like Nii-sama, had left himself a note of sorts. At least that was what he said. I had the feeling that the man knew more than he was telling us, but nothing new there.

Pushing open the door to the locker room, I dropped my stuff off on one of the benches. Ichigo. Flashes of the orange-headed boy entered my mind, and I heavily dropped to sit against the lockers. The cool metal doors felt nice to lean against. My memories were all scrambled, but one thing was stark as day and night.

I remembered kicking Ichigo. To be specific, it was a dark night...

_A red headed shinigami - was his name Renji? That sounded right... - was kneeling on the ground, blood plastered over his face. His eyes were open wide as a boy jumped from above. The boy's sword was raised, ready to deal the killing blow to Renji. And then...the boy's sword is severed. He looks behind him in shock, and sees Nii-sama holding his broken blade._

Subconsciously, I feel my muscles tighten. The boy was Ichigo. And, for some reason I remember feeling guilty.

_Nii-sama walks past Ichigo, and I watch him freeze. He looks down at himself. Blood spurts out._

"Why?" I find myself whispering.

_Ichigo grabs Nii-sama's robes. He looks up defiantly. And then I know. I know he will die if I don't leave him. I run over, raise my foot, and-_

It was me. The memories flood my mind, and my hands go slack. I left Ichigo. After everything I did. All the times we argued, the way he ruffled my hair, the fun we had with his friends. Even after I tried to hurt him with my words, he came to find me in Soul Society. I stood up, staggering forward. How could I have forgotten so much? How could I have-

Realization hits me. His powers. I have to make him _remember._

The locker room door swings open, and Ichigo steps in with a cocky grin. "Aw, you haven't even changed yet? I thought you'd be practicing by now. Just so you know, I definitely plan on kicking your butt this time, Ryo!"

My face freezes as I stare at him. Everything I had forgotten now seems so familiar. Of course he's a cocky bastard. But he's my cocky bastard. The one I could count on to watch my back. I smirk back at him.

"Oh really?"

* * *

Sweat pours down my face. I attempt to wipe it off my shoulder, until I realize I'm only wearing my loose black tank top and my shoulder is also slick with sweat. The black cargo pants hug my waist, and I dance to the side as Ichigo lunges forward. He's carrying a nameless zanpakuto, as he still can't call Zangetsu. The orange-headed boy spares me a look.

"Come on, Ryo! Stop running away!" he says with a smile.

"I'm not - you're just too slow," I taunt. He jumps in before I can finish, frightfully close, and I see nothing but his eyes. Then the sword swings up, and I bend over backwards. Somersaulting away, I avoid the slash just in time. Holding Sode no Shirayuki in front of me, I quickly unleash several kido blasts towards Ichigo. Alarmed, he hurriedly rolls to side and starts running as the ground behind him is burnt to a crisp.

"Not fair!" I hear him shout in complaint, "Kido isn't allowed!"

"That's not a rule." I grin, and finally hit him with a blast. He tumbled to the ground, smacking into the wall. With a groan, Ichigo blinks at me and growls just as I shove Sode no Shirayuki towards his head. He tilts his head in time, and looks up at me angrily.

"You trying to kill me or something?" he asks hotly.

"Maybe."

Then I yank Sode no Shirayuki out of the wall. Ichigo's eyes flash. With a cry, I lunge with all my strength. Unwittingly, I feel my heart follow my movements.

The sword pierces his gut, and a bright white light envelopes the room...

..

...

...

...

..."I remember."

The light fades, and I find myself sitting on Ichigo. He straightens a little, still leaning against the wall. A smile slowly spreads over his face. Why are we so close together? Not that it feels wrong.

"I remember everything," he repeats. "Your sword stabbed me once before."

My heart hammers in my chest.

I didn't dare ask.

He looks at me, thinking. "I can't believe it. You were in my life even before this. And we fought together a lot too."

"And?" I choke out, "Do you remember anything else?"

"And..." he smiles. "You're the reason I'm still alive..."

"Ryo."

My heart breaks.

* * *

I don't know why I was so upset. It's not like it matters whether he remembers Rukia or not. I just...can't really believe he replaced "Rukia" with "Ryo." How did he believe that the one who stayed by his side in all those battles was a guy he'd only just met? I rubbed the steam away from the shower mirror.

A slim face with violet eyes stared back at me. Short black hair clings to my neck. This was Ryo. But he shared Rukia's face, so maybe that was why.

_Still not fair_, I decided. _Because its Rukia's heart._

* * *

Ichigo let the sword fall to his side. He slammed his fist into the wall, and pressed his head against it. Sinking to the ground, he felt miserable. When he had said Ryo was the reason he was still alive, he thought the boy would have been happy. After all they went through, wasn't this enough affirmation that Ichigo had remembered Ryo's importance in his life?

"What did he want me to say, that I loved him?" the teenager groused.

In truth, he had remembered everything. So why did Ryo look so disappointed? The boy had even cut short their practice, saying he was tired. Ichigo picked up the nameless zanpakuto and dematerialized it back to the spirit world.

Trudging into the locker room, he entered an empty shower stall and turned the water on _hot_. Let the scorching heat take away his worries. Soon enough, heavy steam began to fill the shower room.

"Ichigo! Is that you?" Ryo's voice shouted abruptly.

Startled, Ichigo jumped up and smashed his head against the cement wall. Holding it gingerly, he scowled.

"Of course it's me you dumbass!" he snapped, "Who else would it be?"

"Oh...well why are you turning the water so hot? I can't see anything!" the boy complained.

"What's there to see?" Ichigo muttered. Then he paused. Why had he said that?

From the stall next to him, Ryo growled, "I heard that! Just cause my..uh...size...isn't as big as yours doesn't mean you need to make fun of me!"

* * *

I wanted to sink in a hole and die. I knew exactly how stupid that sounded. Why had Ichigo even said that anyway? I mean, really what could you say in response to that?

"All right, all right. Turning down the steam..."

I flushed.

"Why are you still here anyway? Didn't you enter the showers a long time ago? You shower like a girl, you wuss."

"Oh yeah?" I snapped, feeling more uncomfortable by the second. Leaving my towel outside seemed like a bad idea more and more. "I bet I'll be done before you!"

"You're on!" I heard the boy retort.

I grabbed the soap bar and started scrubbing violently. Beside me, Ichigo swore as I heard the sounds of the his soap bar sliding around the floor. Lathering the shampoo into my hair, I cringed as some of it entered my eyes. I turned my face to the falling water and let it rinse away the foam. Then I turned off the water and jumped out the same time a particular boy shoved aside the shower curtains.

We stared at each other.

"You..." Ichigo said, his eyes tracing my figure. Then his eyes snapped to my face. I wasn't sure if his face was red from the heat or what.

"...haven't beat me yet!" he finished and grabbing his towel ran out of the shower room. I blinked, then let out a huge sigh.

Thank god for steam.

* * *

"So," Jake said as he shoveled rice into his mouth. "Where'd you guys go on the Okinawa trip? I heard both of you contracted the flu, and Urahara had to take you to the hospital."

Ichigo and Ryo exchanged glances.

"Yeah..." they said at the same time, "Something like that."

"Well I'm glad you're back. Next class is physics, and I _hate_ physics. Can I copy off your homework, Ryo?" Jake said as he nudged the small boy.

"Actually, I have a study pass," Ryo said apologetically. He looked at Ichigo pointedly, "Ichigo and I both have to make up some work for Calculus."

"We do?- Oof!" Ichigo clutched his foot. The smaller boy glared at him.

"_Someone _wouldn't wake up this morning, and we missed class," Ryo explained to Jake. "Mr. Kaito wasn't very happy, so we have to do two sets of practice test problems in the library. Sorry, Jake. But if you want, you can copy my homework now..."

Jake dropped his spoon and pulled out his blank homework sheets. "Sounds great!"

* * *

Ichigo scratched his head as he stared at the problem.

**If (x²)/(49) + (y²)/(25) = 1 and y(1)=4.94872 , find y'(1) by implicit differentiation.**

His head hit the book with a thud, and Ryo cast him a look.

"I don't remember any of this stuff..." he grumbled. Suppressing a laugh, Ryo teased the problem book out from under Ichigo's head and set to work calculating it. A minute later, he poked Ichigo's ribs.

"Here. I got it,"

Ichigo raised his head, and took a glance at the solved problem.

"Wow."

Ruffling the other boy's hair, Ichigo grinned. "You're good at this!"

"QUIET!" hissed the librarian from the other side. Ichigo frowned and pointedly got up to sit on Ryo's other side, where a bookshelf blocked him from the librarian's view.

Resting his cheek against the wooden desk, Ichigo watched as Ryo returned to his own work. The boy's thin lips pursed, and Ichigo watched in fascination as Ryo's eyebrows furrowed together. He was tempted to reach out and smooth out the boy's concentrated look.

"Ichigo, stop staring at me."

"Sorry," he turned his face into the desk. Ichigo felt Ryo look at him in exasperation. "Don't do that either! Go finish your math problems!"

"Way too hard," Ichigo mumbled, face still mashed against the desk. "Can't you do them for me?"

"And why would I do that?" Ryo returned evenly.

Ichigo lifted his head with a smirk, catching Ryo's gaze. "Because of this." He leaned forward and kissed Ryo's nose. The other boy stiffened like a cat, and turned red. Then Ryo flushed a deep purple. Ichigo laughed.

"You get worked up so easily," he teased with a crooked smile.

"I _thought_ you said you weren't gay!" Ryo hissed.

"I'm not," Ichigo replied cooly, remarkably in control. "But it doesn't mean I can't tease you. If you don't help me with my math..." He scooted closer. "I know some other things we could do."

"Okay, okay! I'll do it!" Ryo quickly said as he moved away. Ichigo paused. "Just stop joking around, okay?"

"Deal," Ichigo grinned. And he sat back in his chair with a satisfied sigh. See, he wasn't worried about being close to Ryo. As the boy's head craned over his work, Ichigo studied him with a self-complacent smile. He couldn't refrain himself from smiling. How could he? He remembered everything about Ryo.

Including the fact that Ryo was Rukia.


	14. Intoxication

**"Ryo, can I have a word?"**

The professor stands at the bottom of the auditorium, and I cringe. As the last student streams out of the room, and the heavy door slams shut with a resounding boom, I make my way down the steps. Okabe-sensei peers down his glasses as he shuffles papers across his desk. I gulp.

"How are you doing, Ryo?" he asks calmly, "Fitting into Karakura University all right? Making friends? Having fun?"

"I'm fine, sir."

"Hmm." He abruptly stands up and snaps close his briefcase. The professor then moves to wipe away the chalk marks on his blackboard. I look out the window and see students leaving for the gates. Rushing out, a few boys jump into a taxi and head into the city as the orange sun dips below the horizon. Night is coming. Biology was my last class of the day, and I was eager to leave for dinner. Turning back to my teacher, I hesitantly bite out.

"If I may ask, am I in trouble...sir?"

"No, no, not at all, Ryo!" Okabe-sensei replies with a startled look, "You've the best marks in this entire university - I'm amazed at your competence actually. Indeed, biology is a delicate subject. The study of life." He touched a plant on the window sill, smiling. "A magnificent study, Ryo. You show great promise, particularly in your knowledge of the human anatomy."

I winced. Well, of course I did. Nii-sama had me study endless manuals on the different fighting techniques in hand-to-hand combat.

"...the most sensitive nerves of the body..."

Necessary to know, if I was to incapacitate enemies quickly.

"...the strongest bones..."

The weapons nature gave us, Nii-sama would say. For example, the elbow was an excellent self-defense weapon. Could easily bruise a man.

"...and even all the hormones! Now _that's_ a feat in itself, Ryo!"

Vital information regarding poisons, potions, and various drugs. Sighing, I realized my work in the police force inadvertently turned me into a star student. _Nii-sama teaches me the weirdest things._

"Which is why I have a favor to ask," Okabe-sensei ends apologetically. "Could you possible tutor a failing student of mine?"

* * *

"Bakka!" I shout as I burst into my dorm-room. Ichigo is lazing on his bed, flicking through the channels on the screen. He casts a brief glance at me, and resumes staring at the TV.

"Welcome back, Ryo. Something wrong?"

"_Something wrong? __Something wrong? _EVERYTHING'S WRONG!" I yelp as I stomp in front of the TV. The orange-headed boy glares at me and tries to move around, but I quickly block him.

"Come on, Ryo! That's my favorite TV show!"

"Oh yeah? Well maybe if you actually studied, you wouldn't be failing Biology, and _I_ wouldn't have to tutor you!" I scream. He pauses.

"You're tutoring me?" he asks with a grin.

"BAKKA!"

"Hey guys, Hikaru and the rest of the guys were just about to go to a sushi bar! Wanna come?" Jake asks as he pops his head into our room. Ichigo and I look at him, and he visibly steps back. "Ooooh... was I interrupting something?"

"Nope!" Ichigo says, "Count me in!" He bounces off his bed and lopes after Jake before I can say a word.

Grabbing the textbook, I run after him.

"Hey! Did you hear me? You're failing Biology!" He glances over with his shoulder and shrugs. "Then come on - we're about to get real intimate with the human body. That is, how well the human body handles alcohol."

A textbook flies his way, and he ducks with a hurt look.

"Okay, the textbook can come too. Now will you go?"

_Damn Ichigo. __You know you can't handle drinking! _Then slight worry sneaks into my subconscious. What if he gets drunk again and sleeps in tomorrow? And if we're late for class again...

I'd better go. Just to be safe.

* * *

The moment I step out the dorm, a cool rush of air sweeps over me. I shiver. _Why did I wear short sleeves again? _While mentally berating myself, Ichigo turns towards me from a group of guys waiting at a bus stop.

"Finally! What took so long?" he calls. I shot him a glare as I stiffly walk over. Ichigo was wearing a plaid long-sleeves shirt over a white tank top. He had cuffed his sleeves above his elbow, and left the shirt unbuttoned. It made me feel cold just looking at him.

"How are you dressed like that? It's almost winter!"

"I'm not cold. On the other hand, you look like you're about to turn blue."

"Shut up." Although I had long-sleeve shirts, most of them needed to be washed. I didn't have any jackets, and I wasn't exactly rich enough to buy one for myself. Perhaps I should return to Nii-sama's apartment and bring over more clothes to the university. Ichigo's looking at me oddly, as if he's conflicted over something. _  
_

"What?" I ask with a suspicious look. He blinks and then straightens.

"I can lend you a jacket...if you need one." Before I get the chance to reply, a loud noise announces the arrival of the bus. The boys shout excitedly and clamber on. Ichigo grabs my wrist and pulls me through the crowd of people.

"No more!" the bus driver shouts, "Wait for the next bus!"

Ichigo turns back to look at me, his foot already halfway off the ground. I realize what's going on and attempt to withdraw my hand. The people around me pulse forward, arguing with the bus driver.

"Come on! Just take me!"

"No, take me!"

"Forget them, I need to leave right now or I'll be late for my job!"

The arguing grows louder and louder, and without warning, the bus driver begins to pull away. The doors are closing on us, and then I realize with horror that Ichigo still hasn't let go. Running, I attempt to stay upright as I feel the bus speed up.

"Let go, you idiot!" I yell at Ichigo.

"Jump!" He shouts back.

"Are you crazy?" Ichigo leans out of the bus, and reaches out one hand to me. I groan and push myself a little harder. Then the bus driver catches sight of me and swears.

"Let go of him!" he yells at Ichigo. "We're at the maximum passenger limit!"

"No," Ichigo snaps at the bus driver. "He's my friend."

"Your choice, buddy." The bus driver slows down a little and shoves Ichigo off the bus. With a yelp, the orange headed boy tumbles onto the pavement, dragging me to the ground with him. As the bus speeds away, I hear Hikaru and Jake shouting at the bus driver. I lift my head and meet Ichigo's eyes inches from mine. He smiles.

Leaping off him, I dust my hands with a frown.

"You could have just let go, you know. I would have taken the next bus."

Ichigo cocks his head, a smile playing on his lips.

"I know."

He stands up and brushes off the gravel on his clothes. As his hands sweep down his midsection, I find myself watching. Blushing, I turn away. What was I doing?

"Anyway, let's go on the subway. It'll be faster."

Doubtful, I cast him a look. "Are you sure? The subway's usually crowded."

"Just trust me."

* * *

Ichigo led his sighing roommate down to the subway station. Swiping his metro card, he pushed through the metal bar and walked towards the blue line. Behind him, Rukia fumbled through the scanner and then caught up with him. Ichigo studied the map he picked up from the information desk and turned it around.

"It's upside down, dummy."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!"

Ichigo glared at her, "I think I know what I'm doing."

"Well, the boy's actually right, sir..." one of the security officers mentioned from beside them. Rukia stuck out her tongue and blew raspberries. Ichigo checked the map and found he was holding it upside down. _Damn_.

"Fine. But I'm still right - we have to take the blue line," he snapped.

Rukia snickered and walked along the yellow CAUTION paint lines. She was nearing the edge of the tunnel, alarmingly close to the tracks. Anxiety bit at Ichigo's nerves, and he refrained himself from grabbing her arm.

"Whoo-hoo! Look at that kid!" a voice yelled. Ichigo barely turned around when a blonde-haired teen and his brunette friend ran past him. The kid had spiky hair gelled upwards, and a ring in his ear. The brunette was short, shorter than Rukia, and had red eyes.

_Contacts? _Ichigo thought curiously.

The strange kids quickly imitated Rukia, balancing themselves at the edge of the line. Startled, Rukia turned around.

"What are you- Whoa!" she cried as her foot snagged in a crack. Rukia flapped her ams helplessly and then disappeared into the darkness.

"Ryo!" Ichigo yelled, his throat tightening. He ran to the edge, where Rukia was lying unconscious on the subway tracks. "Ryo! Wake up!"

And then Ichigo heard the deathly rattling noise of a subway moving over the racks. He didn't look as it neared closer and closer...

Jumping down onto the gravel, he slipped his arms under Rukia's limp body...

_CLUNK-CLUNK-CLUNK_

Turning his face upwards, he ran towards the edge. The people in the subway were looking at him in shock.

_CLUNK-CLUNK-CLUK-CLUK-CLUK- HOOOONKKKKKKKK!_

Ichigo closed his eyes. And then...

_WHOOOSHHHHHH! _Confused, Ichigo opened his eyes. On the opposite track, a subway raced through the tunnel. _It was the other line. Not this one. _Ichigo's arms felt weak. _How stupid of me._

Ryo's eyes slowly opened.

"Ichigo? What happened?"

The orange-headed teen looked down at her. "Dumbass. Next time, don't stand so close to the edge, okay?" _You nearly gave me a heart attack._

* * *

After they climbed out of from the tracks, Ichigo and Rukia took a seat on the benches. The kids from earlier had scrambled away, but Ichigo would guess from their own dangerous antics and dilated pupils that neither kid was completely sober._  
_

"Thanks," Rukia suddenly said. She looked away. "For saving me."

Ichigo felt himself smile.

"Of course."

The rumbling in the tunnel and the flashing lights announced the arrival of their line. As the subway slid to a stop, Ichigo stood up and walked over to one of the doors. Rukia trailed after him, eyeing the large crowd of people that had begun to gather. Ichigo knew Rukia would never ask, so he reached backwards and grabbed her hand.

"Wha-" she began in protest.

"Just sticking together," he calmly replied, "Nothing more. Like I said Ryo. Even if I was gay, I wouldn't go for you." He stepped into the train and pulled Rukia in.

"You're not my type," he whispered with a smile.

* * *

_I hate subways_, I decided. _They really are too damn crowded._

"Are you sure this way is faster?" I breathed to the boy inches away from me. Ichigo looked down at me, his chocolate brown eyes smiling warmly. The boy's arms were raised over me, and he grunted quietly as someone shoved into him. Pitching forward, Ichigo narrowly missed my face. He turned away at last minute, and instead, his cheek brushed against my ear.

"Yup, definitely faster. Trust me."

"You keep saying that..." I look around the subway again. "But it's so crowded here. How can it possibly be faster?

He struggled against the tide of people and straightened so that was he towering over me again.

"Because everyone knows the subway is faster, so everyone wants to use it," he replies. Ichigo's voice is slightly strained, and I can see blocking me from the other passengers is taking its toll.

"It's okay, Ichigo. I don't need you to block them-"

The subway doors open and a new surge of passengers pours into the subway. Ichigo's arms fold, and his body crashes into mine. Looking up at him, I feel myself faintly blush. His adam's apple bobs up and down as he swallows.

"Sorry," he grunts.

"It's okay...I'm fine..." I breathe out. The passengers keep cramming themselves in, and pretty soon, it starts to stink of body sweat. The heavy air threatens to overwhelm me, and Ichigo lowers his hands to press against the doors, one hand on each side of my head. He looks at me, amused.

"Now let's hope no one farts,"

I shoot him a glare.

* * *

Ichigo wasn't lying; the subway was faster. But he'd also been looking for an excuse to get closer to Rukia. The girl's head was turned away from him as the other passengers forced Ichigo against her. His hands trapped her in his reach, and it was sorely temping to lean in. Her lips were rather close...

_Damn it. Her hair's getting long again._

Ichigo pushed his back against the other people, getting a lot of angry remarks in return. However, he managed to curve his back so Rukia had more room. Looking up, he saw Rukia staring at him.

_Wow, her eyes..._

She didn't look away.

..._are so beautiful_.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes glazed over, and I raised one eyebrow.

"Earth to Ichigo. Hello?" I said. I would have waved a hand, but currently it was trapped behind my back. He blinked and then smiled.

"You really can't go a second without my attention, huh Ryo?"

Scowling, I look away.

"Says the guy who stares at himself in the mirror every morning."

"I do not!" Ichigo returns hotly.

"Karakura shopping district!" announces a voice from the intercom. "Please watch your step."

The doors slide open, and Ichigo lurches forward, unprepared for the sudden movement. Behind us, people stream out eagerly, and I realize we're going to be run over if we don't move. Pulling Ichigo with me, I dash out and turn to the side of the doors just as a stampede of people floods out the doors.

"Whew," Ichigo sighs. "Thanks."

"No problem," I smile. Then I realize he hasn't let go of my hand yet.

"Ichigo-"

"Relax, relax, I just forgot for a moment." He releases me and walks out to the station entrance. For some reason, I felt bad watching his back.

"Wait!" I call out. His back stops, and I catch up to him. Ichigo turns to me as I look up at him. Breathless, but not entirely sure why, I watch as my breaths become small clouds in the air. Through those wispy puffs of air, I see his dark eyes. Struggling with myself, I force the words out.

"I-I'm cold." My eyes can't break from his. He extends his hand, and I slowly take it. Pulling me close, his eyes linger on mine.

"You know, the way you say it sounds like you're asking me to marry you or something," he jokes, and I immediately punch his arm.

"I told you to quit it with the teasing!" I growl. He rubs his arm, still smiling.

"Hey, is that you Ichigo? And Ryo?" Jake's familiar voice interrupts. He runs over, and Ichigo and I break away. Hikaru and the other guys look over at us curiously.

"You took the subway?" Jake asks in surprise. "Hikaru got pissed at the bus driver and threatened to beat him up if he didn't go back for you guys! We were able to hold him back, but I'm glad you guys figured something out."

"Apparently, the next bus got into an accident, and rumors are it was a mugging attempt," Hikaru adds as he walks over. "Anyway, let's go! I'm buddies with one of the chefs at this bar, but seats fill up fast!"

* * *

Slamming the beer bottle on the table, Jake burps.

"All right! Time for TRUTH or DARE!" he crows. "Except we're going to make one minor rule change."

Grinning at us, he leans in and almost knocks over his bowl of soup. "If you chicken out, you'll have to drink one shot of liquor!"

Oh shit. This was exactly what I was worried about. Glancing at Ichigo, I see the orange headed teen wasn't concerned at all.

"All right, let's begin! Ichigo, you first, since you're definitely an experienced man. Truth or dare?"

Smirking, Ichigo lifts his chin. "Dare. Do your worst, Jake."

Jake eyes his buddy carefully, then glances around the circle of boys seated around the table. My eyes drift to the piece of cooking meat in the middle of the table. The flames beneath the iron grill seductively call to me.

"I dare you... to kiss Ryo!"

The world freezes as I make eye contact with Ichigo. Hikaru and the rest of the guys burst out laughing. "Come on, Ichigo! Kiss your roommate!" I hear them cheer.

Ichigo looks away from me to send Jake a withering look. He grins back at him, like the monkey he is.

"What's the matter? Ryo's not bad looking you know," Jake laughs. I feel sick to my stomach. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten raw fish.

Ichigo looks at me. I try to keep my face devoid of emotion, but something must have slipped through, because he broke his gaze with a frown.

"No."

"Aw come on, it's just a small kiss!"

Heat floods my face, and I stand up. The nausea is even worse now. Sweat begins to slide down my palms.

"...I'm not doing something that makes Ryo uncomfortable..." Ichigo was saying.

"Fine, fine, here drink up." Jake passes a cup of brown liquid to Ichigo. None of them have noticed I'm standing. Ichigo reaches for the glass, and then knowing I would probably regret it, I snatch it first and down it in one gulp.

The boys look at me in astonishment.

"I feel sick," I say weakly before crumpling to the floor. Ichigo pulls me upright and takes the empty cup from my hand.

"What'd you go and do that for?" he hisses.

"You can't drink..." His eyes widen. I add with a mumble, "By the way, I don't think sashimi agrees with my stomach."

Jake laughs. "You're a funny guy, Ryo. Wanna finish Ichigo's dare?" Jake leans across the table, lips puckered, when Ichigo shoves his hand in Jake's face.

"Don't touch him," he snarls. Jake blinks.

"All right, all right dude. It was just a joke you know?"

That was the last thing I heard before the roof disappeared. Well, to be more precise, it didn't exactly disappear as well as fly off, permanent separated. Above us was a very angry Hollow.

"Hey, Ichigo," I begin. The orange-headed boy shoots me a look. "Ever fight drunk before?"

Beside us, Jake, Hikaru, and the rest of the boys are looking up in terror.

"Duuuude, where'd the roooof gooo?" a drunk man slurs to his bald buddy.

"You're crazy, Asuka! The roof is - OH MY GOD WHERE'D THE ROOF GO?"

"Leave this to me," Ichigo whispers in my ear. Ichigo runs out the door, and Jake yells after him.

"Where you going, Ichigo?"

"His sister's in the hospital," I blurt out. "I'm going with him."

"Wait, we'll come too-" he begins.

"No!" I bark. The room spins. "Stay here... I wouldn't want the night to end in the hospital you know? We'll be back soon. Don't worry."

Stumbling outside, I catch Ichigo staring up at the Hollow. He growls and summons Zangetsu in his right hand. With a leap, Ichigo lands on the building next to the two-headed Hollow. Ichigo charges and easily slices off one of the heads.

"You sure you want to be doing that?" a deep voice laughs.

Ichigo and I turn at the same time to see a hooded black figure riding on the back of the Hollow. I swallow, immediately guessing what the figure meant.

"Blood Lion!" Ichigo growls. And then the severed head regenerates - as three heads.

"Great, I just love dealing with hydra-like serpents." I mutter from the ground, and leap up to Ichigo's side. Except, I misjudged my distance and ended up crashing into him. The boys falls onto his butt.

"Ryo? I said I would take care of this!"

"I know. I'm just making sure you don't get yourself killed."

"Don't go stealing my lines. You're the one who's drunk here!"

"And for which idiot did I do that for?" I retort. Ichigo opened his mouth, apparently ready to snap something back when the hydra-serpent thing whips out a limb and strikes Ichigo off the roof. He flies backward, then flips and with a swing of Zangetsu, unleashes a massive black wave. The strike cuts into all four heads at once, and the Hollow wails.

Staggering, it crashes into a few buildings, and the Blood Lion nimbly jumps off. Then with one last cry, the great monster dissipates and the night is still again.

"Not bad. I see you're still pretty strong," the Blood Lion remarks. "Perhaps I should bring a stronger pet next time."

"Forget pets!" Ichigo snarls from the air. "Fight me yourself, Blood Lion!"

The man pauses. Then he grins. "No thanks." And then a blast of energy shoots out from his palms and strikes me in the chest. I blink. What exactly had happened? Was I just hit? It was so fast...or had it only felt fast? My mind couldn't even fathom the situation.

"Ryo!" Ichigo shouts, his brown eyes round with - what? What was that emotion? I stumble backwards. My body feels warm... and gooey.

I look down and see a dark liquid.

"Until next time, Ichigo," The Blood Lion laughs and escapes across the rooftops. I dimly see Ichigo stare after his arch-rival, eyes burning. Then he looks back at me. He can't decide, I realize. I smile at him, hoping it would be enough to convince him I was fine. Oh...the world is shaking. I tremble a little. Right as my eyes close, I see Ichigo running towards me.

_Why are you crying Ichigo?_

* * *

The soft moonlight spills in through the windows, and I open my eyes. Ichigo's sleeping form slouches over the chair next to my bed. His head rests on my stomach, and I slowly allow myself a small smile.

"Ichigo..."

It was different from the many times I saw his face while we shared a room. It was even different from the memories I had as friends, and our time as shinigami. It was peaceful...and sort of sweet.

The sleeping boy frowns, and then raises his head sleepily.

"Ryo?" I smile. "Thank god...you're okay."

Ichigo looks at me, his brown eyes murky. I brush away the hair from his eyes and touching his cheek, I notice his skin is dried with tears.

"I don't understand."

"What?"

"Why were you crying? I was fine." Ichigo almost laughs, and then he slides the blanket away from my stomach. I could feel my mouth drop open as I take in my own bandaged body.

"You almost bled to death, idiot." Ichigo covers my body with blanket again. "Can you please be more careful? I'm getting gray hairs worrying about you."

"Worrying?" I repeat, like a parrot. He looks away, his ears flushing red. Then he gives me a weary smile. Reaching out, Ichigo brings my face closer to his. He rests his forehead against mine, and stares at me softly. I never say a word, but I didn't need to. Ichigo wraps his arms around me, and sighs.

"Thank god you're okay, Ryo."

"I still don't understand."

"You don't need to."

Ichigo holds me in his arms gently, burying his face in my shoulder. For some reason, I feel like this soothes him as much it calms me. Eventually, I feel my eyes drop close. The world fades away.

* * *

AN: Wow, I love reading everyone's thoughts! Thanks to those who left a review/messaged me - it's fun to hear what you think! And for those who I couldn't reach through PM-ing, here you go:

To **Day**: I don't understand Spanish, so I took your comment and Google-translated it. Forgive me if I misunderstand, but yes, all that was missing was a kiss. (I think EmpressMinea would agree with you on that) Thanks for reading! ;)

To **qwerty**: Yeah, you're right, it's a hard plot-line/AU to work with. Thanks for sticking with me and appreciating the story! IMO, Byakuya makes one helluva sniper ;) Yup, lots of readers were asking for ichiruki moments, and hey, gotta deliver! Dude - you're the best! Memories in the Shower was a play on "Memories in the Rain." **  
**

Keep enjoying ILMR everyone! I know I keep saying thank you, but it's hard not to with such a cool audience.


	15. This is Soul Society

**When I woke up the next morning, he wasn't there.**

Instead, Hisagi Shuuhei looks up from his clasped hands and sends me another one of his rare smiles. Back in Soul Society, I'd never taken much time to look at Shuuhei. But here, dressed in his dark jeans and black jacket, he looked sort of handsome. There was a casual beauty to him. It was everywhere from his dark eyes, to the way his hair touched the nape of his neck. Without wanting to, I felt my heart beat a little faster.

Hisagi is-

"Morning, Rukia. How are you feeling?" And then the feeling is gone.

"I'm good..." I reply softly. My eyes drift around the hospital room. It was empty except for a few chairs, a bedside table, and a vase filled with orchids. As much I hated to admit it, his absence gnawed away at me. Damn it. Why?

"Well, Urahara checked you out and you're healing remarkably fast," Hisagi remarked, "I wonder if it's something to do with the drug Byakuya's having us take."

My mind shifts to the blue needle shot. Was regeneration part of my shinigami powers? Nothing came to mind, and I grabbed Hisagi's hand in shock.

"You don't mean-"

"I think so," he says, "These reiatsu drugs are giving us new powers, or reshaping our abilities. It seems as if these new abilities are meant to help us adjust to our existence in the real world. You remember Ichigo using kido right? And while I was out on my patrols, I seemed to be able to sense Hollows better."

"That's impossible!" _What could it mean? What if...these adjustments mean we can never return to Soul Society? What if all shinigami are banished forever to the real world? _

"That's impossible," I repeat, "The whole world will be out of balance."

"Exactly," Hisagi agrees, "Forget the Blood Lion - our presence here itself is enough to destroy the human world."

_Destroy the human world._

_Ichigo's world._

"Do you think this was his plan all the long?" I ask, somewhat to myself, somewhat to Hisagi. "The Blood Lion only meant to distract us long enough in the real world until we cause our own destruction? Then maybe we should be looking for a way to return to Soul Society!"

"I agree with you. But convincing your brother may be another thing."

"I'm not sure I follow you. Nii-sama wouldn't deny logic!"

Hisagi casts me an unreadable expression. "He already has Rukia... Byakuya's arrested Ichigo as the Blood Lion."

And that's the last thing I hear Hisagi say before I jump out of the hospital bed.

Ripping the plastic tubes off me, I push past Hisagi and slam open the door. The hallway is empty. Mysteriously empty. _This can't be good. What's going on? _My mind sends me the image of hooded figure laughing, and I dash down the stairs, the thought burning me like acid.

_Have we just played into the Blood Lion's hands?_

* * *

"Nii-sama!" I shout as I burst into his office at the police HQ. Escaping the hospital was easy - there was no one there. The streets were empty too. What horror movie was I in? I needed Nii-sama to explain things to me.

The large leather chair facing away from slowly spins around. Seated in it is the man I've come to love and respect.

"Nii-sama, Hisagi just told me you arrested Ichigo. I don't understand, why?"

His eyes are hidden in the shade.

"I'm sorry, Rukia."

Nii-sama stands up and points Senbonzakura at me.

"Please die quietly."

_What? WHAT? _"Nii-sama!" I shout as a burst of light shatters the air. I'm pushed back into the wall, and Sode no Shirayuki materializes in my left hand. I barely bring my hand up in time to block his blade. However, Nii-sama's eyes shine, and I realize I forgot about his bankai. Nii-sama pulls away, and flower petals drift towards me.

Oh my god.

"BACK OFF!" A familiar voice roars, and the wall beside us blows apart. Orange hair and a cocky smirks greets me, and before I sputter out a word, Ichigo sticks out his right hand. Zangetsu materializes and his black bankai attire replaces Ichigo's street clothes. Nii-sama scoffs and directs his arsenal of blades at Ichigo. Dust explodes into the air, and then before my eyes, I watch as Nii-sama's endless blades are shattered and repelled back like shards of glass.

Ichigo swings Zangetsu, and unleashes a massive wave of energy. Nii-sama's eyes widen in surprise, and again the air is shrouded in dust. Ichigo breaks through the clouds and grabs my hand.

"Come on!" he yells at me. "We have to go!"

"But Nii-sama-" Ichigo tugs me out the building. Then he shoots a red blast of reiatsu into the building. It explodes, and we run away, just inches ahead of the hungry orange flames. The next thing Ichigo does surprises me: he shoves me off the bridge. I fall into the ice cold water, and moments later, I see Ichigo's shape follow me in. Above us, I watch the shimmery blue surface turn orange with fire.

Ichigo's pale face appears next to mine, and he grabs my hand. Swimming, we make our way to a dark tunnel. He points at it, and then lets go my hand. I watch as Ichigo enters first. Gradually, light disappears.

Then the tunnel turns upward. I burst to the surface, gasping for air. Beside me, Ichigo is wringing out his clothes. As he catches my eye, he doesn't smile. Offering me a hand, he pulls me up onto the rocky shore with him. We huddle together in the cold of the cave, watching the water lap at our feet.

"Ryo. I know this will be hard to believe," Ichigo finally says after a few moments. He then turns to me and stares at me hard.

"This is Soul Society."

* * *

To my mysterious reader **D**:

So many compliments...I'm dying of gratitude! And yeah. Ichigo's sun took away the rain clouds, so the moon could shine at night ;) Wow, I'm glad you appreciated that moment! I was working hard to make it sad, so you just made my day. Ichigo isn't telling Rukia for a variety of reasons, some of them including fear of abandonment and desire for Rukia to continue staying at the all boys university. Thanks for reading, and it was great to hear from you!


	16. I'm Losing You

**Previously on ILMR...**

_"Forget the Blood Lion - our presence here itself is enough to destroy the human world."_

...

_"I'm sorry, Rukia."_

_Nii-sama stands up and points Senbonzakura at me._

_"Please die quietly."_

...

_"This is Soul Society."_

* * *

**"I figured it out once Byakuya had me arrested."**

Ichigo looks away, his eyes murky.

"No explanation for it, he just arrested me. At that time, I managed to get a look at his eyes. Ryo, they were strangely dilated...it's definitely the work of the Blood Lion. I don't think that drug we took is safe at all."

"Hisagi was guessing that earlier," I say weakly, "He was guessing it was reshaping our abilities to adjust to the real world... But you just said."

"We _are_ in Soul Society," Ichigo repeated, "And everyone here is under one big fucking illusion."

He turns to me and shows me his hand. For some reason, it looks...

"Your hand's transparent!" I gasp.

"Because I don't below here... I'm in Soul Society with my _real_ body. It's not supposed to work like that, and I'll probably die soon."

_Die soon. _The words echo in my ears like dripping water.

"Ryo, you can't trust anyone, not even Byakuya. Everyone here is hallucinating. To you, it looks like we're in Karakura Town. But why is it so empty? The illusion is already breaking." He waves his around him, a bitter laugh falling from his lips.

"Once I figured it out, I just had to look hard enough. Because I'm not supposed to be here, it's easier for me to see this place for what it really is: the ruins of Gotei 13."

The shock hasn't faded, but I push it away. There was no time to be afraid. If Ichigo was right, we were working under a time limit. Not only had the Blood Lion _already_ invaded and destroyed Soul Society, but he was also turning the shinigami on each other with his strange drug. Hisagi would probably succumb to the drug soon too, and eventually so would I.

What if I tried to attack Ichigo?

Clenching my fist, I look up at Ichigo. "What's your plan?"

Poking the water with his feet, Ichigo is quiet.

"We have to break the illusion, and we have to do it before I disappear."

* * *

We escaped the cavern through a tunnel that opened out to the underside of a bridge. It was night now, but now I knew this world wasn't real, I saw how the car lights and LED boards were sort of translucent. A fake world.

"Think of it like being in a bad dream," Ichigo had said, "How do you end it?"

"Pinch myself?" I offered.

He shook his head, a slight amusement playing in his eyes. "You die."

Avoiding a puddle, I followed Ichigo to the edge of the bridge support. What was his plan then? Kill everyone here? Then why hadn't he let me die? Ichigo peeked around the corner, then looked back to motion the coast was clear. We crawled up over the grass and ran over the pavement road. The fake pedestrians paid us no attention. Ichigo pulled me into a dark alley way. We crouched down beside some discarded boxes, and I watched as a rat scurried away.

Shivering, I turned to Ichigo. "If dying is the only way to escape this illusion, can't you just kill me?"

His brown eyes snapped to me, and he almost jumped up in his fury.

"_KILL YOU?"_

Some of the pedestrians looked at us.

"_KILL YOU, RYO?"_

"Okay, okay, calm down, Ichigo!"

"_HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU-"_

I jumped onto him, and clamped my hand over his mouth. His voice become muffled in my palm, and I gave the curious pedestrians a forced smile. Their eyes drifted from me to Ichigo, and then at last, they resumed walking. Sighing, I relax my grip, and sit back on his stomach.

"Idiot! You almost brought us unnecessary attention!" He scowls, and pushes my hand away.

"Then don't suggest I kill you so casually like that." The intensity of his gaze causes me to blush, and I move to get off him, but he grabs me.

"Let go!"

"No."

"Ichi-" His head bows, and rests on my lap. The sight startles me, and I move my hand towards his head. It hovers over his hair. Ichigo doesn't move, and I gently stroke his hair. Without meaning to, I find myself softly smiling.

"I'm not going to kill you. It's true I said it's probably the best way to end this illusion, but I'm not sure. We've got to find the source of these drugs. If I had to guess, it would probably be in some factory. If we destroy the source of this illusion, we should be able to return everything to normal."

"Okay then," I say. Lifting Ichigo's chin, I smirk. "Over your mini-crisis?"

Smirking, Ichigo kisses me on the nose.

"Now I am."

I turn red as a beet, and punch his chest.

"I _told_ you to stop doing that!"

* * *

Standing at the top of the skyscraper, he smiles as he observes to two figures below him scampering through the alleyway. Apparently, they had some plan. But it wouldn't be enough, not when this whole world was his creation.

The Blood Lion laughed, quietly at first, and then loudly.

"You are everything I expected, Ichigo Kurosaki! Persistent, powerful, _passionate_." He leaned in, eyes gleaming. "Now to break you, bit by bit. Watch your beloved friends and family die before you eyes. Despair at your helplessness. And then give in to your own lack of power. I'll make you hate yourself so much I won't even have to kill you. You'll do it yourself."

It began to rain.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Do you have to say that every time I suggest something?" Ichigo retorts back. "In the subway too! 'Are you sure this is faster?' Geez, Ryo, you sound like a fretful grandma!"

"Fretful grandma?" I push Ichigo back and straddle the motorcycle. "Get on, lover boy. We'll see who's the grandma now."

"...are you sure this is a good idea?"

In response, I kick the motorcycle into full throttle, and we speed down the highway. Immediately, a police car catches sight of us and sirens wail into the air. I quickly speed up and begin weaving through traffic. Ichigo grips my midsection tightly as he glances back.

"Who's attracting unnecessary attention now?" he yells in my ear. By my count, there were three cars on our tail. Letting go of one of the handlebars, I shoot a blast of energy at the metal chains on a truck ahead of us. With a spark, they break free and the massive metal pipes spill out onto the road. Horrified, the truck driver pulls over to the emergency lane, but the damage is done. As the pipes roll over the road, I slam down on the gas pedal.

"Ryo, I'm going to ask you again: ARE YOU SURE THIS IS A GOOD IDEAAAAA?" Ichigo's cry cuts off short as I jerk the motorcycle up and hop over the pipes. Landing on the ramp of the truck, I squint my eyes as small flashes of light fly up from the metal. Behind us, I hear the police cars screech to a halt. The motorcycle leaves the ramp and flies into the air.

Below us, people are shouting and pointing. My eyes focus on the stretch of road elevated over the highway. At the last second, the wheel hit the railing, and we just make it over onto the new highway.

"That's it - I can feel reiatsu coming from there!" Ichigo shouts as he points at a colossal metal structure in the distance. His voice echoed in my mind oddly, and I almost turned to ask him why he was whispering until I realized he wasn't. Why does his voice sound so quiet?

"This is the police," a voice announces over the megaphone. I look up just as a blinding spotlight highlights us. Hovering a few hundred feet in the air is a white helicopter. "Pull over right now, or face the consequences."

"GO!" Ichigo shouts.

I didn't need to be told twice; leaning down, I kicked the motorcycle into the next gear. Gunfire rained down, and Ichigo twisted around to fire back.

"Where'd you get a gun?" I holler at him.

"Stole it when I was at police HQ!"

Seeing an exit ramp, I shut off the lights and quickly fade into the darkness. As the road straightened, I saw the factory was near some docks. Ichigo fired a few more shots, then swore as he realized he was empty.

"I'm out, Ryo! See if you can get us behind those freight containers before they put a hole in our heads, will you?" I had half the mind to shoot him a glare, but swerved the bike and made a beeline for the collection of shipping containers on the docks. Hopefully, there was no fragile cargo in any of them.

As we raced into the cover, I hear gunfire pelt the metal containers.

_Clang! Clang! Clang! _One bullet tears through the metal and his the tire. Without warning, the bike flips into the air and Ichigo and I are sent flying. BOOM! The motorcycle explodes, and Ichigo flattens me to the ground as he shields me with his body.

"All right, boys, good work. Now they're mine."

My heart sinks.

"Blood Lion," Ichigo growls.

* * *

Ichigo kicks open the backdoor, and glancing around, pushes me in. A moment later, he follows. Using the night as cover, we had been able to avoid detection. Well, undetected as far as avoiding the entire police force plus one psychotic murderer that was hunting us.

"Come on. I can feel the reiatsu getting stronger," Ichigo says as he climbs up a ladder and twists open a latch. Popping the lid, he clambers out and then peers back down to offer me a hand. Rolling my eyes, I push his hand away and climb out after him.

"There's no guards here...it's weird."

Ichigo nods.

"This could be a trap."

He walks down the corridor and, bringing out Zangetsu, slashes the door hinges and kicks it to the ground.

"Yeah, it could be."

We enter an empty boiler room, steam escaping from the pipes, and tread our way to some metal stairs. Ichigo abruptly stops, and I bump into him, but my hand shifts so it seems to pass through air. Frowning, I try to concentrate on Ichigo's back but it merely flickers in front of me, like a projected image. I blink, and then Ichigo's back appears solid again.

"So why are we walking into a trap?" I ask, not realizing Ichigo has stopped for a reason.

At the top of the stairs, a relaxed figure smiles. "Because it's your best chance of living."

"Move!" Ichigo roars as he shoves me out of the way. A red blast scorches his clothing, and he tumbles back into some metal pipes with a groan. The Blood Lion slowly walks down the steps.

"Come on, Ichigo. Don't tell me that's all you got?"

Ichigo stands up and raises Zangetsu. Growling, he sends slash after slash of black energy at the Blood Lion, but the figure nimbly evades everything. Twirling, Ichigo slams his blade into the the Blood Lion's double swords. As he pushes against the Blood Lion, he turns to me.

"Go, Ryo! Find the source and destroy it! I'll hold him off!"

"But-"

Ichigo stumbles backward as the Blood Lion lazily flicks his sword away. Was it just me, or did he look fainter?

"GO!"

Ichigo charges forward, and I quickly turn away as I hear the sound of metal striking metal.

_He'll be fine. _I hurry up the stairs.

* * *

After endless rooms, I finally stumbled upon it: a strange blue blob encased in glass. It was sort of liquid, but more solid than water. Floating up and down in the suspended container, the blob appeared to be the source from which the drugs were made. My eyes drift over to the small air pipes where smaller portions of the substance were sucked along down to the factory, where it was probably processed into smaller containers, and eventually packaged off.

"All right," I mutter, "Here goes nothing." Calling Sode no Shirayuki, I grasp the hilt and with a cry, run forward and strike the glass.

_CRACK! _Like a tsunami, the blue liquid flows out and vaporizes in the air. A few of the strange particles cling to me, and I feel power enter my sword. It _is _reiatsu, I realize. I can feel myself getting stronger just by being in contact with it. Then the world fizzles, and slowly, like bits of digital data, the shards of the world fall away until I find myself standing in the middle of the Captains' Assembly Hall.

All the Captains are there. But their eyes are glazed, and they are so still, they seem dead.

Horrified, I see the blue liquid latched over their hearts.

Slow clapping.

The Blood Lion walks into the Hall, smiling.

"Bravo, Rukia. You got farther than I expected. So the illusion is broken... Hmm. I suppose I underestimated you."

"Where's Ichigo?" I growl.

A delighted gleam crosses the hooded face. He smiles. "A place you should be familiar with, I reckon. He stood no chance against me. Perhaps you would like to comfort him before he dies?"

The Blood Lion snaps his fingers, and when the dust clears, I find myself standing on the last place I thought I'd be:

Sokyoku Hill.

Ichigo's slumped figure lies on the ground, blood staining his clothes. I run to him and turn him over.

"Ichigo!" His body is lacerated with cuts and gashes - there was very little flesh left unstained with red. He weakly opens his eyes. I touch his cheek, forcing myself not to cry. I had to stay in control. He blinks slowly.

"Who are you?"


	17. The Setting Sun

**"Who are you?"**

Ichigo stares at me, but he doesn't see me. I grab his hand, and lean down to him.

"It's me, Ichigo. Ryo!"

"Ryo? Oh...yeah." A brief, relieved smile passes over his face. "You did it, didn't you? I don't feel the weird pressure anymore."

"Yeah, I destroyed the sources. Ichigo, what's-" And then my hand slips through his. He looks at me questioningly as I gape in shock. The Blood Lion snickers from behind us.

"You're losing him."

"What did you do to him?" I shout, fury ripping at my heart as I turn around. The hooded figure shrugs.

"I didn't do anything. You did everything, actually. No one in Soul Society was ever in real danger. That stupid illusion - child's play. It might as well have been a dream. It was only a world I created for my own enjoyment...but you and Ichigo played the game all wrong. Instead of worrying about why Ichigo was fading away, you tried to end the illusion. I got what I wanted in the end, though I would have preferred making him suffer more... Oh well. Guess my work here is done. Until next time, Rukia."

The Blood Lion's figure breaks into pixels, and even as I lunge for him, I know he's gone. Landing on the brown dirt with a thump, I slam my fist into the ground.

"Damn it!"

Ichigo turns his head weakly, but now I can see clearly that his entire body was slowly becoming transparent.

"Ryo, what's wrong?"

I wipe away my tears, and sit up shakily. I had to fix this. I couldn't let him die just because he was over here. Turning back to him, I pointed at myself.

"Who am I?" I ask quietly.

He frowns.

One second passes.

Five seconds.

One minute.

"Ichigo!" I cry, "Come on, who am I?"

"I-I know it...I just...I can't remember right now."

"THINK! I'm Ryo! Your roommate. Your friend. The one who gave you shinigami powers."

I grab his arms and am relieved to discover he has solidified a little.

"Oh right," Ichigo murmurs. "I remember. I feel kinda fuzzy, Ryo. Can't think. I have to do something, but I can't remember what. Are we in danger? What's going on?"

Pulling his head into my lap, I stroke his hair gently, if only to calm myself as much as him.

"Shhh," I whisper, "It's okay. We're not in danger."

Ichigo's eyes drop to the setting sun. The orange rays spill over the brown dirt of the Sokyoku Hill, and I see that Ichigo's outline is growing fainter. He grasps my hand. Even the warmth of his hand is fading... Ichigo's entire body seems to glow in the light.

"I'm disappearing aren't I?" he says softly.

Gritting my teeth, I say nothing. The golden light is starting to shine through Ichigo, and he feels less solid in my arms.

"I've stayed too long in the spirit world," Ichigo continues, "I'm dyin-"

"No!" I bite out, the word sharp on my tongue. "You're not. You're fine. You're okay."

"Ryo..." Ichigo looks up at me, his eyes suddenly bright. "It's okay. You don't need to lie to me."

"You can't give up!"

Ichigo grunts, and he slowly stands up. I try to help him, but my hands go right through him. He gaze at the golden-orange sky, a crooked smile on his lips. Dust swirls around his feet. He walks forward a little, and then turns around.

"Ryo."

I feel the tears fall down my cheeks.

"Thank you."

Ichigo's legs began to disappear, his body flying away into the air as dust.

"ICHIGO!" I run forward, reaching out to grab him, but his arms fade, and I pass straight through him. I fall to the ground, my hands clenching air.

_Why?_

My tears burn my eyes.

_Why?_

Looking up at the vanishing sun, I feel my heart shatter into a dark hole. A furious desperation seizes me, and I scream at the sky.

"ICHIIGOOOO!"

_Why?_

_In the end, you were the one who left me._

* * *

**AN: is it too cruel to say I am probably going to go on hiatus because of work? **

**...Heh, I love you guys too ;)**


	18. Animal I Have Become

Drip...

Drip...

Drip...

A blood-crusted eye lid cracked open, and stiff lips parted as a breath hissed out.

_...wha-what happened..._

* * *

**Day One**

Rukia was bored. It wasn't just that the idiot sitting next to her was about as vulgar and repulsive as they could get, and that he kept hitting on her. It wasn't just that her professor was boring the living daylights out her. It wasn't just that she wished was somewhere else, in another time, another memory, seeing another face...

"_Ms. Kuchiki_, as you seem to be pondering our class discussion quite deeply, why don't you remind us of three basic rules of economic profit?"

She grit her teeth, lowered her eyes, and meekly stood up. Opening her mouth, she began repeating the tenants...

* * *

Drip...

The sound punctured the conscious of the boy briefly, and he stirred.

...drip...

Again, movement. But then nothing.

...drip...

Drip...

He fades back into the blackness.

* * *

**Day Six**

Rukia stared at the flickering television screen. There was another mugging in the streets - victim had been splashed with red paint and strung up to a fire escape. Underneath the victim was graffiti of scratch marks... Rukia shook her head. It wasn't him. Just a copycat.

"..then he gets up and say, 'Ain't nobody gonna tell me what to do!' Haha! Can you believe that? The fool thinks Drake takes that shit! So what happens next is the little fella takes a swing, and BAM! Drake counters and knocks the lights out of his head freaking head. Aw man, it was freaking hilarious!..." She tuned out the noise in the bar and swirled the straw in her cocktail. A memory siphoned into her thoughts... the cocky grin on his lips was there, right beside her. She could see it out of the corner of her eye.

"How do ya like your liquor, Ryo?"

A memory.

* * *

...drifting into consciousness, he slowly opened his eyes, every minuscule movement causing fresh pain to rip through his nerves. Darkness met his eyes. It smelled foul. The damp air flooded his nostrils. As he grew more solid in feeling, he realized he could not move his arms. It was in that moment the understanding that he was...not free...hit him...

* * *

Just a memory. "Hey, Ryo! Don't ignore me!" And then a hand reached toward her, and Rukia flinched in surprise. But when she turned her head, it wasn't the face she was expecting. "Oh, Jake...it's you."

"Of course it's me!" Jake said cheerily, "Who else were you expecting?"

She stared into her drink.

* * *

He abruptly felt a hot flash rush through him, and adrenaline prompted him to fight against the chains. Thrashing his head into the air, he found he was strung up by his arms like a crucifix. Metal chains circled both his wrists and he was naked. His flesh was marred...with dried blood...and cuts... He fought briefly against the chains, and immediately was aware of fresh blood spurting out of his wrists.

_...don't fight..._...

..._you are abandoned._

* * *

"Who were you expecting, Ryo?" She shrugged her shoulders. Jake did not remember. His existence had been erased. Sometimes she wondered if he had existed at all. So she shook her head, and whispered, "I dunno. A ghost, I guess."

Jake grinned. "It's not that time of year yet. Only September. But at least you're close - a little less than a month, and time to bring out the spooks!"

A little less than a month?

It'd been three years since he died.

* * *

**Day Twenty Seven**

_Beep-beep! Beep-beep! Beep-beep! _Rukia slammed her hand on the alarm. Outside, the sky was still dark. She didn't blink as she continued staring at the ceiling...another sleepless night. Her heart missed the times when his presence was never far from her... even if he did snore like a pig. She closed her eyes and rubbed them. A sigh. What was she doing?

Nii-sama had left her alone when she came back from the other side. He didn't remember everything that had happened, but he knew enough. He had vaguely recalled another individual besides Rukia that had been in the other world. That illusion world. But his absence meant only one thing - the other individual had died, and Nii-sama had lost enough officers in the force to know that when that happens, there's really nothing you can say... He had left her alone, but he too soon forgot everything.

No one remembered.

It was just as the Blood Lion said. And the thing that scared Rukia the most was the Blood Lion was still out there, only hiding... but who cared anymore. He had already won once against a man she considered to be one of the strongest in the world. What chances would they have now that everyone was under _his_ illusion?

God damn it, she thought.

* * *

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The sound woke him again, and he focused his eyes into the distance. Was that...light?

_Yes. You want hope? Take a good look then._

All of a sudden, a projector-like sequence appeared before him. It was black-and-white film. Old fashioned.

The blur of pictures began to come together, and he stiffened as his heart beat faster. Evidently, he knew this face. But how? Who was this person...a round face with violet eyes, and boyish short hair. A beautiful smile... and an even more attractive glare. He stared at the images, fascinated. Even as the pain of raising his sore neck hit him, and his breath came out in rasps, there was something vital about this person that...

* * *

**Day Eighty-Nine**

"God freaking damn it, Dan, how many times have I told you, you put the acid in first!" Rukia groaned at her partner in the lab. The imbecile she was assigned to work with did not deserve to go to Katsuke Graduate School. Dan gave her a meek look and bowed apologetically. But Rukia caught a flash of resentment in his eyes that reminded her of... No. If it was him, he would have instantly snapped something back. This boy was nothing.

"What is it, Dan? Can't take it? Then get it right this time," she bit out the words and left the room. Dan watched his partner exit and frowned. Turning to his friend Kyle, he gestured at Rukia. "She's particularly bitchy today, isn't she? Think something's wrong?"

"Dude, her brother's a police commissioner. That's just how they are. Don't worry about it, it's nothing personal."

* * *

He was awoken by the hiss of a soft voice.

_Do you remember?_

The images were there again. Only they began to rush by quicker and quicker, and squinted against the brightness. _Remember? Remember? Who she is? Come on, boy, keep watching. It should bring back memoriesssss... Memories that should make you angry..._

The images grew brighter, blinding him, and he felt his world spin even as her face was seared into his heart, but..._So you still don't remember. Hm. Pathetic. You're no use to me..._the images disappeared. But... He sunk deeper and deeper into cool, peaceful oblivion...But...

..

...

...

...

"Rukia." The boy's eyes widened and a furious flame struck ablaze in his eyes. He thrashed against he chains, blood streaming down his body, and fire lashing at his flesh - the delusion of a black world faded away. It was never dark, no, because his jail was in a burning vortex, a chamber of Hell decorated by the beautiful dark flames of sin, desire, greed, lust, anger, evil...

"RUKIAAAA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" he howled, wrestling with his bindings like a crazed animal. Laughter greeted him. _Oh, so you do remember...you may prove more useful than I thought after all. Well. I will need to test you._

Ichigo's eyes blazed and he snarled.

"Test me?"

* * *

**Day One-Hundred and One**

_Beep-beep! Beep-beep! Beep-beep! _Rukia slammed her hand on the alarm. Outside, the sky was still dark. She didn't blink as she continued staring at the ceiling...another sleepless night...

* * *

Heaving, he took a break from thrashing against his bonds. The metal chains had dug past his flesh into his bone now, and the metal was now a crusted crimson from all the blood. Equal amounts of sweat and blood dripped down Ichigo's face, as he gasped for breath. The heat was overwhelming, and his flesh was searing, though he had long lost the finer senses of feeling. How was he going to get out of here? Rukia...

He roared in anguish and tore with renewed energy at his bonds.

* * *

**Day One-Hundred and Thirty-Three**

_Beep-beep! Beep-beep! Beep-beep!_

BAM!

* * *

A chuckle.

_Boy, you don't even look human now._

Ichigo raised his bloodshot eyes, and swung his head around like a drunken animal.

"_I'll kill you,_" he growled.

Another chuckle. _Good boy, good, you are getting closer..._

* * *

**Day `38423%3482**

**...**

**ERROR**

**ERROR**

**...**

**...**

**...**

****SYSTEM RESET****

_Beep-beep! Beep-beep! Beep-be_**ROOOAAAAARRRR!**

Rukia jumped out of bed. What was that? She staggered out of bed, and grabbed her pistol. Rushing to the window-

* * *

Ichigo found it.

The darkness.

_Good, boy... Come on. Show me-_

"SHUT UP!" he roared, and with a blaze of red splitting his chest, Hell disappeared...

And a beast awoke.

_Yes, boy. That is how you do it._

Ichigo's eyes looked up at a mysterious figure in white robes and a white hood...

"YOU! Are you... the one...who kept me captive..." he growled in a low, guttural voice.

The figure said nothing, then dipped its head.

A feral rumble ripped out of Ichigo's chest and he leaped up into the air, claws outstretched, then- He twisted midair and rolled harmlessly to the ground. The white figure did not move. Ichigo sunk down, dropping his head against the ground, chest heaving. He stared up at the white sky.

..._Congratulations. You have passed._

Ichigo raised his head, confused.

"But I didn't..."

"No, you didn't." The figure took off the hood. "You chose the path of the Guardian." A weathered face with white whiskered brows and light blue eyes smiled kindly at him.

"Good thing too, otherwise I would have to had killed you... You see, Ichigo, you are one of the few blessed with a rare power. But if you can't control your passion, you will become a monster, a mere instrument of the Devil. But if you can, you are what we call a Guardian. A beast, yes, but one of the Light."

Ichigo looked at the man, and sighing, rolled over on the ground.

"Oh boy."

* * *

**AN: Yo, peeps. This (very strange) chapter is dedicated to WhiteSheWolf17, 27kirune12, and everyone else who stuck it out! Shout-out to you guys for staying strong ;)**

**I apologize for my long hiatus, and unfortunately, I can't promise I'm back. But I will work on getting you regular updates again. This was a very serious chapter, and I'm going to guess that most of you would rather have rom-com. Sure. I got you. Stick it out. I'll make it funny again~**

**Thanks again for reading, and hope you're all doing well!**

**-Prince**


End file.
